STAR TREK - ICICLE: 01 Das Transwarp-Netz
by ulimann644
Summary: Wir schreiben den 14. Mai 2381 Die USS ENDEAVOUR befindet sich mit der USS ICICLE, unter dem andorianischen Captain, Tar Kyren Dheran auf dem Rückflug zu STRATEGICAL STARBASE 71. Unterwegs misst die ENDEAVOUR seltsame Subraumanomalien an und Admiral Torias Tarun beauftragt Dheran dies zu untersuchen, wobei die Crew der ICICLE in haarsträubende Abenteuer verwickelt wird.


DAS TRANSWARP-NETZ

Story by Ulrich Kuehn

Idee by Ulrich Kuehn

Cover by Ulrich Kuehn

Copyright 1984/2009 by Ulrich Kuehn

Star Trek is a related trademark of Paramount Pictures

This is non-commercial Fan-Fiction for Star Trek Fans

 **I** **do not make money with this work**

Das Verwenden von Begriffen und Namen

aus dem Star Trek Universum verfolgt nicht

die Absicht einer Urheberrechtsverletzung

Der Autor behaelt sich

alle Rechte vor.

Ein Veroeffentlichen dieser Geschichte, auch

auszugsweise, ist ohne die schriftliche

Genehmigung des Autors strengstens untersagt

 **1.**

 **Subraumanomalien**

 _ **Logbuch der U.S.S. ICICLE**_

 _ **Commander Pasqualina Mancharella**_

 _ **Sternenzeit: 58401.7**_

 _Die U.S.S. ICICLE und das Flaggschiff der Fünften Taktischen Flotte, die U.S.S. ENDEAVOUR befinden sich auf dem Rückweg zum STRATEGIC STARBASE 71 Komplex im Orbit um Forlan-Prime._

 _Seit unserer Begegnung mit fünf schweren Kreuzern der Gorn sind fast drei Tage vergangen. Die technische Crew gibt unermüdlich ihr Bestes, um die erlittenen Gefechtsschäden zu beheben, aber noch immer herrscht im gesamten Schiff ein Durcheinander aus abmontierten Aggregatverkleidungen, herumliegendem Werkzeug, gerissener Plasmaleitungen und noch nicht eingebauter Ersatzteile. Ich bin jedoch zuversichtlich, dass sich zumindest die Brücke in halbwegs einwandfreiem Zustand befindet, sobald der Captain wieder seinen Dienst aufnimmt._

 _Beinahe drei Tage und Nächte war er ununterbrochen auf den Beinen gewesen und hatte die Reparaturmannschaften angetrieben, wobei er immer wieder persönlich mit Hand anlegte._

 _Admiral Torias Tarun hat zusätzliches Personal für die Reparaturen von der ENDEAVOUR auf die ICICLE beordert, da das Flaggschiff der Fünften Taktischen Flotte weitaus weniger beschädigt worden war. Voraussichtlich in fünf Stunden wird unser Schiff wieder soweit hergestellt sein, dass wir das Personal der ENDEAVOUR wieder zurück beamen können._

 _Die TARNIS und die HELIOS befinden sich auf Rendezvous-Kurs und werden uns in weniger als sechs Stunden erreichen._

 _Der Plan des Admiral, diesmal ohne seine Geleitschiffe in Gornraum zu operieren, nur mit der ICICLE, knapp außer Sensorenreichweite des Gegners als Rückendeckung hatte funktioniert, und einen Pulk von fünf Gornkreuzern zu einem Angriff verleitet. Hätte der Feind gewusst, dass die U.S.S. ICICLE ganz in der Nähe auf der Lauer lag und bei Weitem kein gewöhnliches Schiff der Akira-Klasse war, sondern eine modifizierte Angriffsversion, und darüber hinaus seinen Captain gekannt; sie wären wohl vorsichtiger gewesen..._

C C C

Commander Pasqualina Mancharella beendete ihren Logbucheintrag.

Die hochgewachsene Spanierin mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und fast ebenso schwarzen Augen hatte in der Stadt Salamanca, welche zur Region Kastilien-León gehörte, und die für ihre berühmte Universität bekannt war, das Licht der Welt erblickt. An dieser Universität hatte Christoph Columbus 1492, wenige Monate vor seiner Reise nach Amerika den skeptischen Professoren und Kardinälen den Umfang der Erde und den Abstand zwischen Europa und Asien erläutern musste.

Aufmerksam blickte sich die Spanierin auf der Brücke der ICICLE, einem modifizierten leichten Träger der AKIRA-KLASSE, um.

Diese Modifizierung bestand aus einem zusätzlichen Waffen-Pod, der über der hinteren Maschinensektion aufragte und die ohnehin starke Bewaffnung durch zwei starke, nach vorn gerichtete Puls-Phaser und einen Schnellfeuer-Torpedolauncher ergänzte. Dazu war ein zusätzlicher Zwillings-Puls-Phaser in jede Warpgondel integriert worden, was die ICICLE, in den Händen eines fähigen Captains, wie Tar´Kyren Dheran, zu einer tödlichen Gefahr für jeden Gegner machte.

In entspannter Haltung saß sie im hellblau bezogenen Sessel des Captains, der rechts vom Sitz des XO und links vom Sitz des Counselors eingerahmt wurde. Hinter dieser Dreieranordnung befand sich etwas erhöht, die Taktische Konsole, deren Seiten sich, wie ein Geländer halbmondförmig nach vorn schwangen und die drei Sitze einrahmte. Zwischen diesem Geländer und der Wissenschaftlichen Station zur Linken und dem Leitstand für Jagdgeschwader-Operationen zur rechten Wand, schwangen sich zwei sanft gekrümmte Rampen zu der Doppelkonsole für Steuerung und in einer U-förmigen Vertiefung, direkt vor dem Panoramabildschirm lag. Die Lichtleiste entlang dieser Vertiefung verbreitete ein sanftes, blaues Licht welches mit dem weiß-grauen Bodenbelag harmonierte, auf dem erst vor kurzer Zeit das Logo der 5. Taktischen Flotte eingeprägt worden war. Zwei kleinere Versionen dieses Logos hatte man auf die Schotts der Turbolifts geprägt.

Schräg links hinter der Taktischen Konsole wurde momentan fieberhaft am recht mitgenommenen Leitstand der Maschinenkontrollen gearbeitet, während die Arbeiten am Leitstand des Militärischen-Angriffs-Kommandos schräg rechts hinter der Taktik so gut wie abgeschlossen waren. Rechts und links dieser beiden Stationen lagen die beiden Turbolifts, während sich dazwischen ein kleiner Gang von fünf Metern anschloss. Dieser Gang führte geradeaus zum Briefingraum; davor lagen links das Schott zum Bereitschaftsraum des Captains und rechts das zum Bereitschaftsraumes des XO.

Rechts und links des Hauptbildschirms führten zwei Schotts auf die beiden Gänge hinaus, welche von der Brücke sowohl nach vorne, als auch zu den hinteren Bereichen des Kommandodecks führten.

Zwölf Crewmen arbeiteten mit Hochdruck daran, die gerissenen Plasmaleitungen welche zu den Kontrollkonsolen der Navigation und der Maschinenkontrollen führten, zu ersetzen. In den letzten drei Tagen hatte sich der andorianische Captain des Schiffes, zum Schrecken der Reparaturteams entwickelt. Überall und an allen Ecken wo man ihn nicht vermutete war er aufgetaucht, hatte zur Eile gemahnt und dabei immer wieder selbst mit angepackt.

Selbst jetzt, da sich der Captain endlich zur Ruhe begeben hatte, arbeitete die Crew so verbissen weiter, als würde Dheran nach wie vor hinter ihnen stehen, und ihnen auf die Finger schauen. Eine Tatsache, die ein bezeichnendes Licht auf die Disziplin an Bord warf.

Pasqualina Mancharella hatte erst vor etwas mehr als drei Monaten, wenige Tage vor der Berufung der ICICLE zur 5. Taktischen Flotte durch Admiral Tarun, den Posten des Ersten Offiziers übernommen, nachdem der vulkanische Erste Offizier der ICICLE um seine Versetzung gebeten hatte. Schon zu Zeiten des Dominion-Krieges hatte sie von diesem andorianischen Offizier und seinen herausragenden Leistungen gehört, und sie war selten so neugierig auf ein Lebewesen gewesen, wie auf Dheran. Seit es die „Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten" gab, war er der erste Andorianer, der mit allen drei höchsten Tapferkeitsorden der Föderation geehrt worden war. Einige Offiziere der Sternenflotte, die Dheran besser kannten, verglichen ihn gerne mit James Tiberius Kirk, einem der wenigen Captain´s die bereits zu Lebzeiten zu einer Legende wurden. Einige von ihnen behaupteten sogar, er würde Kirk noch übertreffen, was seine Fähigkeiten als Captain betraf.

Sie hatte zuvor bereits zusammen mit Andorianern gedient, doch das hatte sie nicht auf einen Mann wie Tar´Kyren Dheran vorbereiten können, wie sie sehr schnell festgestellt hatte.

Fast unwillkürlich erinnerte sie sich an das berühmte Maskottchen der Universität Salamanca, einem Totenkopf auf dem ein Frosch sitzt, welches an der Fassade des historischen Gebäudes zu finden war und allzu lebenslustige Studenten vor den Ausschweifungen des Lebens warnen sollte.

 _Leider warnt es nicht auch vor allzu großer Neugier,_ dachte die Spanierin bei sich während sie an ihre erste Woche auf der ICICLE erinnerte.

Gleich am zweiten Tag hatte Dheran, direkt nach ihrem Dienstende, eine taktische Übung für die Führungsoffiziere auf dem Holodeck angesetzt. Der Captain war der Meinung, dass es nicht ausreichte nur mit den Schiffssystemen vertraut zu sein. Er vertrat vielmehr die Ansicht, dass jeder Flottenoffizier auch über gute Kommandoeinsatz-Fähigkeiten verfügen sollte. Sie hatten zwei Teams gebildet – der Captain gegen die restlichen sechs Stabsoffiziere, wobei selbst die Schiffsärztin und der Schiffscounselor mit eingespannt wurde. Als Übungsareal diente dabei ein Militärkomplex, den die Holomatrix mit Hilfe eines Zufallsgenerators für jede Übung anders erzeugte. Captain Dheran vertrat die Ansicht, dass man bei Kommandoeinsätzen nur selten das entsprechende Areal kennen würde, auf dem man gezwungen war zu kämpfen.

Als Führerin des Teams hatte sie von Dheran den Auftrag bekommen, ihm mit zwei Minuten Abstand, in den verwinkelten Militärkomplex zu folgen, ihn aufzuspüren und unschädlich zu machen; mit anderen Worten, zu betäuben, denn bei seinen Übungen wurden Treffer nicht nur simuliert. Hier wurde mit Holowaffen gearbeitet die ein Lebewesen für zehn Minuten außer Gefecht setzten und dazu einen unangenehmen Kopfschmerz verursachten. _Als Anreiz sich zu bemühen,_ wie der Captain es genannt hatte.

Sie hatte ihr Team in drei Zweierteams aufgesplittet und ihr Bestes gegeben, den Captain aufzuspüren. Bereits nach zwölf Minuten hatte Dheran sie, als Letzte ihres Teams erwischt, nachdem dieser ihren Teamkameraden mit einem Betäubungsschuss aus dem Hinterhalt ausgeschaltet hatte. Dabei hatte sie nicht einmal erkennen können, woher der Schuss gekommen war. Vollkommen lautlos hatte er sich ihrer Position genähert, von Hinten seinen linken Arm um ihren Hals gelegt und seine Waffe schmerzhaft in ihre Rippen gedrückt.

 _„_ _Im Ernstfall wären Sie nun tot, Commander. Sie melden sich in einer Viertelstunde in meinem Bereitschaftsraum",_ hatte sie ihn noch heiser Flüstern gehört, bevor er seine Waffe abgefeuert hatte.

Als sie zehn Minuten später wieder zu sich kam, war ihr hitziges Temperament mit ihr durchgegangen. Dheran hätte die Waffe nicht abfeuern müssen, ihrer Meinung nach. Dass er es dennoch getan hatte, brachte ihr kastilianisches Blut zum kochen.

Wutentbrannt hatte sie sich auf den Weg zum Bereitschaftsraum des Captains gemacht. Die verwunderten Blicke der Brückencrew ignorierend war sie mit hochrotem Kopf zum Eingang des Bereitschaftsraumes gestürmt, der ihrem gegenüber lag, hatte den Türkontakt betätigt und trat ein, kaum dass der Captain sie dazu aufgefordert hatte.

Tar´Kyren Dheran hatte so aufreizend lässig hinter seinem Schreibtisch gesessen und sie mit seinen unergründlichen, blau-violetten Augen gemustert, dass sie, anstatt sich zu beruhigen, wie ihre innere Stimme sie nachhaltig aufforderte, noch wütender geworden war.

Dheran hatte sie aufgefordert Platz zu nehmen, doch sie hatte trotzig entgegnet, lieber stehen zu wollen, was ihm auch recht gewesen zu sein schien. Seelenruhig hatte er jeden ihrer Fehler, während der Übung, angesprochen und abschließend gemeint, er habe, auf Grund ihrer Dienstakte, mehr von ihr erwartet. Noch bevor sie etwas hatte erwidern können, war der Andorianer plötzlich aus seinem Sessel aufgesprungen, hatte den Schreibtisch umrundet und sie mit, auf ihr Gesicht gerichtetem Zeigefinger, angefahren, dass es falsch wäre zu glauben, sie könne auf seinem Schiff eine ruhige Kugel schieben, und dass er keine Nachlässigkeiten im Dienst duldete, wobei sich seine Antennen ebenfalls nach vorn gereckt hatten.

Das war zu viel für sie gewesen. Blind vor Zorn hatte sie ausgeholt und sich dazu hinreißen lassen ihren vorgesetzten Offizier zu ohrfeigen. Das heißt: sie hätte ihn geohrfeigt, doch mit einem so schnellen Reflex, wie sie ihn nie für möglich gehalten hätte, hatte Dheran ihre Hand, nur eine Handbreit von seiner linken Wange entfernt, am Handgelenk abgefangen, und das mit seiner rechten Hand, die einen weiteren Weg zurücklegen musste als seine Linke. Erst bei seinem festen Griff und dem warnenden Ausdruck seiner ungewöhnlichen, blau-violetten Augen war sie wieder zur Besinnung gekommen. Im Geiste hatte sie sich schon in der Arrestzelle gesehen doch Dheran hatte lediglich gefährlich leise zu ihr gesagt: _Sie haben anscheinend nicht die geringste Ahnung, mit wem sie sich anlegen wollen, Commander. Aber für den Fall, dass sie so etwas nochmal versuchen möchten, sollten Sie vorher genau überlegen ob Sie auch das Echo vertragen, denn falls ich nach dem ersten Schlag nicht auf dem Boden liege bin ICH dran. Haben wir uns in dieser Hinsicht verstanden?_

Vollkommen verwirrt hatte sie nur dastehen und _Aye Captain_ sagen können.

Er hatte lediglich genickt wobei seine nach vorn gestreckten Antennen sich langsam wieder aufrichteten, ihr Handgelenk losgelassen und ruhig gemeint: _Sie können wegtreten, Commander. Die Übung wiederholen wir morgen wenn Sie ihren Dienst beendet haben._

Verwirrt und mit schnell abklingendem Zorn hatte sie leise gefragt, ob er, nach der erbärmlichen Leistung zuvor, überhaupt noch Hoffnung habe, sie würde irgendwann seinen Ansprüchen genügen.

Selten hatte sie ein Wesen so launig lachen gehört. Noch heute klangen ihr seine folgenden Worte im Ohr nach: _Commander, beinahe alle Flottenangehörigen und auch die meisten MACO´s stecke ich in weniger als zehn Minuten in den Sack, wie man auf ihrem Planeten sagt. SIE haben ZWÖLF Minuten überstanden. Aber ich bin sicher, dass Sie noch wesentlich mehr können, Commander Mancharella, deswegen werden wir die Übung wiederholen, bis sie ihre Grenzen erreichen und überschreiten._

Pasqualina Mancharella schmunzelte in Gedanken und kehrte geistig in die Gegenwart zurück. Der Captain der U.S.S. ICICLE war ein harter Knochen, soviel hatte sie bislang über ihn herausgefunden. Aber er war auch fair und nicht nachtragend, was sie ihm hoch anrechnete. Trotzdem waren sie immer noch wie Hund und Katze und sobald sie sich gemeinsam in einem Raum befanden begann fast spürbar die Luft zu knistern.

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, als der Steuermann, Senior-Lieutenant Lou-Thorben Ivarsson, ein hünenhafter Norweger mit strohblonden Haaren, sie ansprach.

„Commander, glauben Sie wir bekommen ein paar Tage Urlaub, wenn wir STRATEGIC STARBASE 71 erreicht haben?"

Der weibliche, bolianische Ensign Charall blickte kurz auf und wandte sich dann wieder ihren Navigationskontrollen zu. Offensichtlich interessierte sie dieses Thema nicht besonders, vielleicht wollte sie aber auch nur nicht neugierig erscheinen. Ihre Statur war, für bolianische Verhältnisse, ungewöhnlich schlank.

Pasqualina warf ihr langes schwarzes Haar zurück und lachte humorlos auf. „Sie wissen doch ganz genau, was unser Captain unter _Urlaub_ versteht, Mister Ivarsson.

Ivarsson blickte Commander Mancharella mit seinen, geradezu unverschämt, blauen Augen an und seufzte entsagungsvoll: „Leider, Commander."

Commander Mancharella spielte mit ihrer Bemerkung auf eine Begebenheit an, die erst ein paar Tage zurück lag. Nachdem die ENDEAVOUR die Schutzschilde des letzten intakten Gorn-Kreuzers unter Einsatz Ihrer Waffensysteme zum Kollabieren brachte, hatte Dheran sich, zusammen mit Ivarsson und einem Trupp MACO´s an Bord des Gornschiffes gebeamt um die Taktische Datenbank des Schiffes herunter zu laden. Verständlicherweise waren die Gorn an Bord nicht wirklich damit einverstanden gewesen und hatten erbitterten Widerstand geleistet. Während Ivarsson die Datenbank, unter schwerem Feindfeuer, von einem Sekundäranschluß aus herunter lud, hatte er gemeint, dass er momentan lieber woanders wäre.

In seiner typisch verdrießlichen Art hatte der Captain, während er dem Lieutenant den Rücken frei hielt, erwidert: _Seien Sie froh, dass ich Sie mitgenommen habe. Vor zwei Wochen habe ich Admiral Tarun gebeten, so meinen Urlaub verbringen zu dürfen, aber er lässt mich nicht._

Als Lieutenant Ivarsson ihr diese Anekdote nach dem Einsatz erzählt hatte, war sie hinterher gar nicht sicher, ob diese Bemerkung tatsächlich als Scherz gemeint war. Eines war ihr jedoch dabei aufgefallen, und das war die unterschwellige Verehrung für Tar´Kyren Dheran, die in Ivarssons Worten mit geschwungen hatte. Dieser Andorianer schien trotz seiner sprunghaften Launen und seiner leichten Reizbarkeit ein außergewöhnlicher Mann zu sein, dem das Wohlergehen seiner Mannschaft sehr am Herzen lag. Vielleicht war ihr dies zuvor nur nicht aufgefallen, weil er ihr gleich am zweiten Tag einen Einlauf aus Pfefferschoten gemacht hatte.

Erst in diesem Moment hatte sie begriffen, dass die Mannschaft der ICICLE für Dheran deshalb durch´s Feuer gehen würde, weil auch er dies für seine Mannschaft tun würde.

Bei dieser Betrachtung erinnerte sich Commander Mancharella daran, wie er ihr kurz zugenickt und gesagt hatte: _Gute Arbeit, Commander,_ als er, nach diesem Einsatz, wieder das Kommando übernommen hatte. Noch nie war ein derart knappes Lob so beflügelnd gewesen, wie dieses. Vielleicht, weil das bei Dheran so selten vor kam.

 _Wenn ich mich nicht in Acht nehme, werde ich noch ein Fan dieses Andorianers,_ dachte sie ironisch und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre dienstlichen Obliegenheiten. Und auch wenn die Spanierin noch nicht bereit war dies zuzugeben, wusste sie doch bereits tief in ihrem Innersten, dass sie nirgendwo lieber Dienst tun würde, als an Bord der ICICLE.

C C C

Die Reparaturarbeiten auf der Brücke der ICICLE waren gerade beendet, als Captain Tar´Kyren Dheran Turbolift-1 verließ, langsam die Taktische Station umrundete und zum Kommandosessel schritt.

Commander Mancharella, die durch das leise Zischen der Liftschotts aufmerksam geworden war, erhob sich geschmeidig aus dem Sitz des Captains und stellte zum wiederholten Mal fest, dass sich der Captain beim Gehen auf eine so besondere Art bewegte, dass es keine Worte gab dies zu beschreiben. Das Ganze hatte ein wenig vom Gang einer schläfrigen Raubkatze, wobei die wachen Augen des Andorianers jedoch einen ganz anderen Eindruck vermittelten. Vielleicht bestand die Besonderheit genau in diesem Gegensatz, überlegte sie, bevor er sie erreicht hatte. Er erwiderte im Vorbeigehen den Gruß vom vulkanischen Senior-Lieutenant Farok mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung und wandte sich dann an seinen XO.

„Wie ist der momentane Status der ICICLE, Commander", fragte er mit seiner sonoren, rauen Stimme, die sie als angenehm maskulin empfand.

„Die Reparaturarbeiten gehen im gesamten Schiff gut voran, Captain. Die Zentrale ist wieder in einwandfreiem Zustand; für die restlichen Reparaturen werden wir noch eine halbe Stunde benötigen. Lediglich die Langstreckenscanner werden noch für weitere zwölf Stunden ausfallen. Ich habe Captain Carey davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass wir bereit sind, in dreißig Minuten, die Reparaturteams der ENDEAVOUR zurück zu schicken."

Captain Dheran´s Antennen spreizten sich etwas zur Seite, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er zufrieden war, wie Pasqualina mittlerweile in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Am Anfang ihrer Sternenflottenkarriere hatte sie es als kompliziert erachtet die Gefühle von Andorianern nicht allein an ihrer Mimik erkennen zu können, sondern auch auf die jeweilige Haltung ihrer Antennen achten zu müssen; doch mit der Zeit hatte sie eine gewisse Übung darin bekommen.

„Danke, Commander", erwiderte Dheran knapp. „Sie können nun ihren Dienst beenden. Die letzten drei Tage waren auch für Sie ziemlich kräftezehrend und ich möchte meinen Ersten Offizier so schnell wie möglich wieder in Höchstform wissen. Wer kann schon sagen, was uns auf diesem Flug noch bevorsteht?"

Pasqualina Mancharella nickte verbindlich. „Danke, Captain. Eine heiße Dusche und eine Mütze voll Schlaf werden mir sicher gut tun."

Dheran blickte der Spanierin für einen kurzen Moment sinnend nach und fragte sich dabei, ob möglicherweise eine andorianische Seele in diesem Menschenkörper wohnte. Zumindest ihr Temperament stand dem einer Andorianerin in nichts nach. Im nächsten Moment schmunzelte er unterdrückt über diesen Gedanken und ließ sich auf der Vorderkante des Kommandosessels nieder, wobei er seine Hände auf die Lehnen legte und einen Fuß leicht nach hinten setzte, so als wolle er schon im nächsten Moment wieder aufspringen.

Nur selten hatten seine Brückenoffiziere die Gelegenheit ihn dabei zu beobachten, dass er sich ganz in den Sessel zurück lehnte, doch selbst dann wirkte er eher angespannt, als entspannt.

Lieutenant Ivarsson schien hingegen das genaue Gegenteil des Captains zu verkörpern. Wenn man ihn vor den Schiffskontrollen sitzen sah, drängte sich der Eindruck auf, ein alter Mann würde gemütlich daheim vor dem Kamin sitzen und der Dämmerung entgegen dösen. Nur wer den Norweger näher kannte wusste, dass dieser Eindruck völlig täuschte.

Dheran musterte Ivarsson, den scheinbar Nichts und Niemand aus der Ruhe bringen konnte, und dachte dabei: _Ich möchte Ivarsson einmal wild erleben! Bei allen Sternenteufeln, was gäbe ich dafür ihn, nur ein einziges Mal, richtig außer sich zu sehen..._

Das dachte der Andorianer bei jedem Einsatz, seit er die ICICLE kommandierte; und nach jedem Einsatz war er um eine Hoffnung ärmer. Er blickte zum Schirm, auf dem die länglichen Sternenstreifen den Warpflug anzeigten. Vor der ICICLE flog die ENDEAVOUR in nur wenigen hundert Kilometern Abstand.

Er war stolz darauf, dass der Admiral ausgerechnet ihn und seine Crew für diesen Einsatz ausgewählt hatte, auch wenn er dies nach Außen hin nicht zeigte. Für die meisten Besatzungsmitglieder der ICICLE war dies der erste Kampfeinsatz gewesen, und Dheran war zufrieden mit der Leistung seiner Mannschaft – besonders mit der Leistung seines XO. Die dreiunddreißgjährige Spanierin hatte das Schiff geschickt und fehlerlos geführt, während er den Kommandotrupp, an Bord des Gornkreuzers, befehligt hatte. Solche Vertrauensbeweise waren äußerst wichtig, denn sie gaben Selbstvertrauen. Außerdem wusste Dheran nun, dass er sich auch in heiklen Situationen auf Commander Mancharella verlassen konnte. Ihrer Dienstakte hatte Tar´Kyren Dheran entnommen, dass sie in Salamanca geboren worden war, und noch bevor sie ihren Dienst an Bord der U.S.S. ICICLE antrat, hatte er die Geschichtliche Datenbank zu ihrer Heimatstadt befragt. Dabei war er auf einige interessante Informationen gestoßen; besonders jener Christoph Columbus, der dort vor den Professoren und Kirchenoberhäuptern erscheinen musste, bevor er zu seiner Entdeckungsreise nach Amerika aufgebrochen war, hatte ihn dabei fasziniert.

Da eins seiner Hobby´s die Terranische Militärgeschichte war, kannte er natürlich jene alt-terranische Nation und ihre Bestrebung die Weltherrschaft zu erreichen. Ein Ziel an dem sich in der terranischen Geschichte immer wieder einzelne Nationen versucht, und die Köpfe eingerannt hatten. Umso erstaunlicher schien es ihm, dass es gerade dieses Volk, welches sich Jahrtausende lang bis auf´s Blut, gegenseitig bekämpft hatte, gewesen war, dass den Hauptanteil zu Gründung der _Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten_ beigetragen hatte. In einem Anflug von Sarkasmus kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sich die verschiedenen Nationen der Erde zum Schluss vielleicht nur deshalb politisch zusammengeschlossen hatten, weil ihnen schlicht und ergreifend die Puste zum Weiterkämpfen ausgegangen war.

Das leise Zischen der Schotts von Turbolift-2 riss ihn aus seinen philosophischen Betrachtungen und ließ ihn herum fahren. Zusammen mit der Betazoidin, Imania Maray, einer sportlich durchtrainierten Frau im Rang eines Lieutenant-Commander, die an Bord dieses Schiffes die Funktion des Counselors erfüllte, betrat Commander Namoro Kunanga, der CAG der an Bord befindlichen Jagd- und Jagdbombergeschwader, die Brücke.

Während der knapp über zwei Meter lange CAG mit tiefer Bass-Stimme meldete, dass die Geschwader der ICICLE, bis auf eine verlorene und zwei beschädigte Maschinen wieder voll einsatzbereit seien, kam die Betazoidin mit federnden Schritten die gebogene Rampe hinunter, auf ihn zu.

Dheran dankte Kunanga für seine Meldung und bewunderte dabei wieder einmal die Vielfältigkeit der terranischen Hautfarben. Während es die Sternengötter, bei den meisten galaktischen Völkern, bei einer Hautfarbe belassen hatten, schien es ihnen Spaß gemacht zu haben, über den Menschen der Erde ihre Farbtöpfe in verschwenderischer Art und Weise auszuschütten. Die Haut des CAG zum Beispiel war beinahe ebenholzschwarz, während die von Ivarsson fast weiß war, und dennoch gehörten sie zu ein und demselben Volk.

Dheran schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Imania Maray zu, die sich geschmeidig in ihren Sessel, zu seiner Linken, sinken ließ. Die Betazoidin musterte den Andorianer neugierig und fragte ihn, mit samtweicher Stimme: „Wie geht es ihnen heute, Captain?"

Dheran´s Antennen richteten sich leicht nach vorne. „Die Arbeiten an den Schiffs-..."

Die Betazoidin unterbrach ihn mit einer schnellen Handbewegung. „Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie es dem Schiff geht, Captain. Ich möchte wissen wie es _ihnen_ geht."

„Ich _bin_ das Schiff", konterte Dheran trocken. „Das sollte Ihnen langsam klar geworden sein. Aber um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, _uns_ geht es gut. Darf ich im Gegenzug fragen, was Ihre Gedankenleserei macht?"

Imania seufzte entsagungsvoll. Sie wusste, dass dem Captain diese Frage besonders viel Vergnügen bereitete, weil sie die Gedanken des Andorianers auch dann nicht würde lesen konnte, wenn sie alle ihre Kräfte darauf konzentrierte.

Nur zwei bis drei von einer Million Andorianern waren in der Lage ihre Gedanken gegenüber telepathisch begabten Wesen abzuschirmen, eine Besonderheit dieses Volkes, von der sie erst erfahren hatte, als Dheran das Kommando über dieses Schiff übernahm. Diese Andorianer konnten zwar, selbst bei körperlichem Kontakt, keine fremden Gedanken erfassen, wohl aber Emotionen, wenn sie stark genug waren. In einem vertraulichen Gespräch, welches vor etwa einem Jahr stattfand, hatte der Captain ihr verraten, dass andorianische Männer und Frauen, die so veranlagt waren wie er, bei körperlichem Kontakt zu anderen Wesen sowohl deren Liebe und Freude, als auch deren Trauer und Hass auf diese Weise mitempfanden.

Die Betazoidin ahnte, dass man eine weitaus größere seelische Stärke brauchte, um mit solchen Gefühlsstürmen, besonders innerhalb intimer Beziehungen, fertig zu werden, als gewöhnliche humanoide Intelligenzen, auch wenn der Captain nie davon sprach. Vielleicht war das mit ein Grund, warum Tar´Kyren Dheran immer noch ledig war.

Mit leiser Stimme sagte sie: „Diese Frage bereitet Ihnen ein besonderes Vergnügen, Captain. Nicht wahr? Dabei wissen Sie doch nur zu gut, dass wir Betazoiden nicht ohne Erlaubnis in die Gedanken anderer Wesen eindringen."

Der Andorianer konzentrierte sich auf die großen, beinahe schwarzen Augen der Betazoidin, die eine geradezu verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit denen seines XO hatten. Und doch wirkten die Augen des Lieutenant-Commanders wesentlich sanfter. Auf Terra gab es das Sprichwort, dass die Augen die „Spiegel der Seele" seien, und es traf vollkommen zu.

Die schmalen Lippen des Captains verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen: „Sie haben Recht; mit Beidem. Wie beurteilen Sie die allgemeine Stimmung an Bord?"

„Ich möchte behaupten, sie ist ausgezeichnet. Trotz der intensiven Reparaturarbeiten in den letzten Tagen ist die Mannschaft guter Dinge. Für die Männer und Frauen auf der ICICLE haben Sie ihren legendären Ruf bestätigt, andererseits sind sie stolz darauf, dass sie Ihnen beweisen konnten, was sie können." Die Betazoidin schmunzelte verhalten und fügte hinzu: „Ich wünschte, Sie könnten es mir nachempfinden."

Der Captain ließ ihre letzte Bemerkung unkommentiert, der Blick aus seinen zusammengekniffenen Augen sagten ihr jedoch, dass diese Bemerkung an der Grenze des Erlaubten gelegen hatte, und dass es besser war auf weitere Spitzen dieser Art zu verzichten.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Sie so etwas wissen, wenn Sie doch angeblich nicht unerlaubt lauschen?" erkundigte sich Dheran nach einer Weile fast flüsternd, so dass nur Imania Maray seine Worte mitbekam.

Die einunddreißigjährige Betazoidin lächelte amüsiert und meinte: „Netter Versuch, Captain, aber sie wissen bestimmt, dass die Vertreter meines Volkes starke Emotionen auch dann aufnehmen, wenn sie nicht _auf Empfang_ sind." Sie erkannte den aufglimmenden Unwillen in den blau-violetten Augen des Kommandanten und wechselte das Thema: „Wie es scheint verstehen sie sich mit dem neuen XO mittlerweile ganz gut. Anfangs hegte ich insgeheim die Befürchtung, dass der Commander noch schneller das Handtuch werfen würde als ihr Vorgänger. Wissen Sie, Commander Mancharella und Sie sind sich ziemlich ähnlich."

„Sind Sie, in den vergangen drei Monaten, ganz allein darauf gekommen?" fragte Dheran ironisch. „Das finde ich geradezu verblüffend."

Die Betazoidin verdrehte die Augen und gab ihre subtile Vorgehensweise auf. Wenn der Captain in Ironie machte, war er nur schwer zu ertragen. „Na schön, Sir, dann werde ich etwas direkter. Glauben Sie nicht, dass sie die Messlatte für ihre Führungsoffiziere im Allgemeinen, und für ihren XO im Besonderen, unverhältnismäßig hoch gelegt haben? Besteht überhaupt eine Chance, dass Jemand ihren Ansprüchen jemals genügen wird?"

Captain Tar´Kyren Dheran rutschte ein Stück im Sitz nach vorn und ein seltsames Funkeln lag in seinen Augen, als er seinen Counselor fast hypnotisierend ansah. Beinahe widerstrebend rückte er wieder ein Stück von der Betazoidin ab und erklärte gefährlich sanftmütig: „Reden sie nicht um den frisch gefallenen Pulverschnee herum. Sie glauben also, dass ich zu hart zu meinem Commander bin. Falls Sie es noch nicht mitbekommen haben; wir haben Krieg, Lieutenant-Commander Maray, und er ist einem langen und schweren Krieg zu schnell gefolgt. Viele der besten Männer und Frauen hat dieser letzte, blutige Krieg, gegen das Dominion, verschlungen und nun liegt es an den Überlebenden dieses Krieges, die jüngeren und weniger erfahrenen Crews in Rekordzeit auf ein Niveau zu bringen, die uns auch diese Prüfung bestehen lässt. Glauben Sie vielleicht ich könnte den Krieg anhalten, damit wir mehr Zeit für diese Aufgabe haben?"

Der Captain war wieder einmal in einer Stimmung in der er alles sah und hörte, und so bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Ivarsson und Charall sich ein Wenig zur Seite gedreht hatten und aufmerksam zuhörten. Sein Kopf ruckte herum und er fuhr die beiden überraschten Offiziere eine Spur lauter werdend an: „Und wer hat _Ihnen_ erlaubt den Krieg anzuhalten?"

Die beiden angesprochenen Offiziere beeilten sich, sich wieder auf ihre Instrumente zu konzentrieren, während Dheran´s Aufmerksamkeit bereits wieder dem Lieutenant-Commander galt. Mit gedämpfter Stimme sagte er eindringlich: „Hören Sie, Counselor, ich habe im letzten Krieg Flottenangehörige sterben sehen, weil sie ihren Gegner unterschätzt, und ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten überschätzt haben. Andere waren auch einfach nicht genügend auf Kampfsituationen vorbereitet und so etwas möchte ich niemals wieder erleben, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden lässt." Seine Stimme wurde noch eine Spur leiser als er hinzufügte: „Was Commander Mancharella angeht: Mit etwas Schliff wird sie einer der besten Sternenflottenoffiziere die es je gab, darauf verwette ich mein Leben."

„Werden Sie ihr das auch irgendwann einmal sagen, Captain?"

Die Gesichtszüge des Andorianers entspannten sich und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem so gelösten Lächeln, wie man es bei ihm nur sehr selten sah. „Da ich Commander Mancharella für sehr intelligent halte, bin mir sicher, dass sie das bereits weiß. Denn wie sie ganz richtig bemerkten, Counselor: Wir sind uns ziemlich ähnlich."

C C C

Als Commander Mancharella die Offiziersmesse, nach einem schnellen Imbiss verließ um sich zur Brücke zu begeben, fühlte sie sich entspannt und guter Dinge. Die sieben Stunden Tiefschlaf, nach einer heißen Dusche, hatten ihr gut getan. Sie erwiderte aufmerksam die Grüße der Besatzungsmitglieder, die ihr auf ihrem Weg zum Turbolift begegneten und spürte dabei eine gewisse Veränderung zu vorher. Zuerst war sie sich nicht bewusst, was es war, aber nachdem sie den Lift betreten hatte wurde ihr klar, dass es etwas war das in den Blicken dieser Leute gelegen hatte.

Sie vertrauten ihr, nun da sie bewiesen hatte, dass man sich auch in Kampfsituationen auf sie verlassen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Besatzung sie zuvor erst einmal abwartend beobachtet, und verwundert fragte sie sich nun, warum ihr das nicht aufgefallen war. Vielleicht hatte es daran gelegen, dass sie in den letzten drei Monaten zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war dem Captain zu beweisen, dass sie seinen Ansprüchen würdig war.

Kopfschüttelnd realisierte sie wie sehr dieser charismatische Andorianer ihren Ehrgeiz gefordert hatte, dass ihr solche Feinheiten entgangen waren.

 _Und ich dummes Luder habe nicht mal gemerkt WIE sehr ich um seine Akzeptanz und seine Anerkennung gekämpft habe,_ schalt sie sich schmunzelnd. _Dieser Kerl ist noch raffinierter als ich bisher dachte._

Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf den bevorstehenden Dienst, als sich die Liftschotts vor ihr teilten, betrat die Brücke und stellte mit einem Blick auf den Panoramabildschirm fest, dass die ICICLE und die ENDEAVOUR nicht mehr mit Warpgeschwindigkeit flogen. Während sie abwesend gewesen war, hatten die beiden Schiffe den Rendezvouspunkt mit den Geleitschiffen des Flaggschiffes erreicht, was sie daran erkannte, dass die ENDEAVOUR nun von zwei Schiffen der DEFIANT-KLASSE flankiert wurde.

Beide Geleitschiffe, sowohl die U.S.S. TARNIS als auch die U.S.S. HELIOS, wurden von erfahrenen Männern kommandiert, die bereits im Krieg gegen das Dominion von sich Reden gemacht hatten. Ebenso wie Captain William Voltz von der HELIOS, haftete dem Captain der TARNIS, Claude LeGerron, ein gewisser Heldenruf an.

Pasqualina Mancharella war diesen beiden Captains nie persönlich begegnet, hatte jedoch einige tolle Geschichten über diese beiden Männer gehört. Kaum hatte sie in ihrem Sitz, neben Captain Dheran Platz genommen, als Lieutenant Farok in gewohnt sachlicher Manier meldete: „Captain, die ENDEAVOUR ruft uns."

„Auf den Schirm", ordnete Dheran an. Nur eine kaum messbare Zeitspanne später erschien das Bild von Commodore Christina Carey und einem Teil der Brücke des Flaggschiffs überlebensgroß auf dem Hauptschirm.

Die Spanierin beobachtete ihren Captain dabei, wie er sich geschmeidig aus dem Sessel erhob, einen Schritt nach vorne machte und dabei die Hände auf den Rücken legte.

„Ich grüße Sie, Commodore", sagte der Andorianer mit merkwürdig sanftem Tonfall. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Commander Mancharella entging nicht das feine, beinahe unmerkliche Lächeln, welches die geschwungenen Lippen von Christina Carey flüchtig umspielte. Einen Moment später war nichts mehr davon vorhanden. Was Pasqualina ebenfalls registrierte war, dass auch Commodore Carey sich erhob und nun ähnlich in Position stellt, wie Dheran, bevor sie antwortete: „Unsere Tiefenscanner haben einige merkwürdige Subraumanomalien aufgefangen, Tar´Kyren. Wie ist der momentane Status Ihrer eigenen Systeme?"

„Unsere Tiefenscanner fallen noch für etwa drei bis vier Stunden aus. Danach sind wir wieder voll einsatzbereit. Darf ich fragen, welcher Art diese Anomalien sind?"

„Unbekannt. Wir haben solche Subraummuster noch nie zuvor gesehen; alles was wir feststellen konnten, war die ungefähre Richtung aus der sie kamen. Nach Meinung unseres Wissenschaftsoffiziers, Lieutenant Sovak, haben wir lediglich den äußeren Ausläufer der Anomalie angemessen. Seinen Analysen zufolge handelt es sich um ein kaskadenartiges Phänomen, dass ihren Ursprung in mehr als achtzehn Lichtjahren Entfernung hat. Nach unseren Sternenkarten gibt es dort eine Hauptreihenstern vom Typ G3. Ob der Stern Planeten besitzt ist nicht bekannt. Der Admiral möchte, dass du hin fliegst und dich dort einmal gründlich umsiehst. Wir übermitteln dir unsere Scannerprotokolle."

Commander Mancharella wandte sich bei diesen Worten an Lieutenant Farok: „Schmeißen Sie unseren _Eierkopf vom Dienst_ aus dem Bett, er kriegt Arbeit."

Der Vulkanier hob leicht seine Augenbrauen, was bei ihm beinahe einem Gefühlsausbruch gleichkam, bevor er den Wissenschaftlichen Offizier auf die Brücke befahl. Zwar kannte sich der Vulkanier mit der blumigen terranischen Umgangssprache aus, aber er schätzte sie nicht besonders.

Anders als Captain Dheran, dessen Mundwinkel für einen kurzen Moment verdächtig zuckten. Dann galt die Aufmerksamkeit des Andorianers wieder dem Captain.

„Hat dein Wissenschaftsoffizier in Erfahrung bringen können, ob eine erneute Kaskade der ICICLE, beim Anflug des Sektors, gefährlich werden könnte?"

Die hochgewachsene Frau schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Negativ. Hör zu, Tar´Kyren, du wirst dein andorianisches Abenteurerblut im Zaum halten und dich in Etappen von jeweils zwei Lichtjahren dem Gebiet vorsichtig nähern. Mit Antworten ist uns besser gedient, als mit toten Helden."

Die Antennen des Andorianers spreizten sich kurz zur Seite und richteten sich gleich darauf wieder auf. Pasqualina Mancharella sah eine solche Bewegung zum ersten Mal darum entging ihr die Bedeutung.

„Aye, Commodore. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Du kennst mich doch."

„Genau darum sage ich es ja", entgegnete Christina Carey gespielt finster, wobei ihre Augen einen ganz anderen Gemütsausdruck zeigten. Eine Nuance weicher fügte sie hinzu: „Pass dort draußen gut auf dich und deine Leute auf, Tar´Kyren. Wir wissen nicht, womit wir es zu tun haben."

Dheran nickte ernsthaft. „Bestelle dem Admiral, dass er sich auf die Crew der ICICLE verlassen kann. Wir finden heraus was da vorgeht."

„Viel Glück, Tar´Kyren."

Gleich darauf verschwand Carey vom Hauptschirm. Dheran blieb einen Moment reglos stehen, bevor er sich zu Lieutenant Farok umwandte und ihn fragend ansah. Noch bevor er eine entsprechende Frage stellen konnte, meldete der Vulkanier: „Ich habe die Koordinaten des fraglichen Sektors ermittelt und bereits zur Navigationskonsole überspielt."

Der Andorianer erinnerte sich flüchtig an sein Gespräch mit dem Counselor und antwortete freundlich: „Tüchtig, Mister Farok." Er kümmerte sich nicht weiter um das sanfte Erstaunen auf dem Gesicht des Vulkaniers sondern wandte sich an die bolianische Navigatorin und an den Steuermann.

„Ensign Charall, setzen sie einen Kurs; Mister Ivarsson: Kurs folgen, Maximum Warp. Unterbrechung des Fluges nach jeweils zwei Lichtjahren für etwa dreißig Minuten Dauer." Er blickte über die Schulter zu Lieutenant Farok. „Mister Farok, sobald die Tiefenscanner wieder Online sind, permanenter Scann des fraglichen Sektors. Sie werden mich über jede noch so kleine Unregelmäßigkeit in Kenntnis setzen."

Die angesprochenen Offiziere bestätigten, und schon wenige Sekunden später scherte die ICICLE aus dem kleinen Schiffsverband aus und ging auf neuen Kurs. Mit zufriedener Miene nahm Dheran im Kommandosessel Platz, deutete mit seiner flachen Hand von unten nach vorn und gab das Kommando: „Volles Programm, Mister Ivarsson."

Der Norweger bestätigte und schon Sekunden später ging die ICICLE auf Überlichtgeschwindigkeit, einem ungewissen Schicksal entgegen eilend.

 **2.**

 **Entführt**

 _ **Logbuch der U.S.S. ICICLE**_

 _ **Lieutenant-Commander Jörn Harling**_

 _ **Sternenzeit: 58401.7**_

 _Die U.S.S. ICICLE ist nur noch eine Stunde von dem unbekannten G3-Stern entfernt. Unsere letzter Tiefenscann ergaben, dass der orange-gelbe Hauptreihenstern etwa den 1,3-fachen Durchmesser der irdischen Sonne besaß und von fünf Planeten umlaufen wurde, wobei es sich bei Nummer Zwei möglicherweise um einen Planeten der Minshara-Klasse handelte. Sobald das Schiff außerhalb der fünften Planetenbahn unter Warp geht, werde ich dass mit Hilfe der Wissenschaftlichen Instrumente meiner Station ganz genau in Erfahrung bringen. Bisher traten die, von meinem Kollegen auf der ENDEAVOUR angemessenen Subraumanomalien nicht erneut auf, und so war ich bisher nicht in der Lage, ihre genaue Herkunft zu ermitteln. Captain Dheran verließ die Brücke an unserem letzten Orientierungspunkt, um, wie es scheint, noch etwas fehlenden Schlaf der vergangenen Woche nachzuholen, während Commander Mancharella sich, vor einer halben Stunde, mit Commander Kunanga in ihren Bereitschaftsraum zurückgezogen hatte um mit ihm über einen eventuellen Einsatz seines Geschwaders zu sprechen..._

C C C

Gleich nachdem die U.S.S. ICICLE von Warp auf Impuls-Geschwindigkeit zurück fiel, begann das gesamte Schiff zu vibrieren. Lieutenant-Commander Harlings Finger umkrampften die Lehnen des Kommandosessels, während er mit ruhiger Stimme sagte: „Lieutenant Farok, gehen Sie auf Alarmstufe Gelb. Schutzschilde auf Maximum. Bericht: Was zeigen ihre Scanner an ?"

„Aye, Sir. Eine Subraumschockwelle vom zweiten Planeten des Systems. Diese Wellenmuster sehe ich jedoch zum ersten Mal. Achtung die Störungen werden stärker..."

Bevor der Chefwissenschaftler der ICICLE reagieren konnte, wurde das Schiff erneut erschüttert. Endlich löste sich Jörn Harling aus seiner Starre, aktivierte seinen Kommunikator und sagte laut: „Lieutenant-Commander Harling an Captain Dheran, bitte dringend auf die Brücke kommen."

Eine Weile passierte gar nichts, während die Vibrationen nachließen. Schließlich wiederholte Harling seine Aufforderung an den Captain, doch auch diesmal erhielt er keine Antwort. Mit einem ganz und gar unguten Gefühl fuhr sich der Wissenschaftler über den bereits früh kahl gewordenen Schädel und erkundigte sich schließlich: „Computer, ermittle den Aufenthaltsort von Captain Dheran."

„Captain Dheran befindet sich nicht an Bord", meldete die einschmeichelnde Computerstimme leidenschaftslos.

„Bestätigung", rief Harling erregt aus und glaubte eine eisige Hand greife nach seinem Herzen.

„Bestätigt", meldete der Computer gleich darauf.

Harling überlegte nicht lange sondern rief zu Commander Mancharella durch. Auch hier wartete er vergeblich auf eine Antwort.

„Computer, Vollständigkeit der Besatzung feststellen", wies Harling mit brüchiger Stimme an.

„Überprüfung ergab, dass sieben Besatzungsmitglieder fehlen", kam die Antwort des Computers. „Bei den übrigen Vermissten handelt es sich um: Commander Mancharella, Commander Kunanga, Lieutenant-Commander Leandros, Lieutenant-Commander Maray, Lieutenant Lazar und Ensign Corin."

Der folgende Ausdruck, den Harling benutzte war gar nicht fein. Noch während er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, zirpte sein Kommunikator.

Es war unverkennbar die tragende Stimme des baumlangen, kanadischen Chefingenieurs, der sich bei ihm erkundigte: „Was, zum Geier, geht denn da oben bei ihnen vor? Wir haben das Schiff gerade erst wieder zusammengeflickt und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich es mir schon wieder auseinander nehmen lasse. Haben Sie den Captain schon aus dem Bett geschmissen?"

„Halten Sie sich fest Chief, aber der Captain befindet sich nicht mehr an Bord", versetzte der Wissenschaftler.

Ein Schnaufen des Chief war die Antwort. Dann donnerte seine Stimme ironisch: „Was soll das heißen: _Der Captain ist nicht mehr an Bord?_ Stellen Sie sich mal vor, wir hätten den Alten verloren...?"

„Genau das trifft den Kern der Sache. Und mit ihm vermissen wir sechs weitere Offiziere des Schiffes. Sie, Sir, sind zusammen mit Lieutenant-Commander Tal´Inuray Filiz, von den MACO´s, momentan die Ranghöchsten und dienstältesten Offiziere an Bord. Was also schlagen Sie vor?"

„Roter Alarm, Mister Harling. Informieren Sie Lieutenant-Commander Filiz und beordern Sie sie auf die Brücke, ich bin in Kürze bei Ihnen, Ende."

Harling blickte, noch immer erschüttert darüber, wie es hatte passieren können, dass sie sieben Offiziere verloren hatten, über die Schulter hinweg zu dem Leitenden Taktischen Offizier. „Sie haben es gehört, Mister Farok: Alarmstufe Rot."

Mit unbeteiligter Miene bestätigte der Vulkanier und gleich darauf tönte der allseits gefürchtete Alarmton durch die ICICLE, der wieder einmal unruhige Zeiten ankündigte...

C C C

Noch immer fassungslos drehte sich Tar´Kyren Dheran um seine eigene Achse und versuchte zu begreifen wie er an diesen mehr als seltsamen Ort geraten war. In dem dichten, wallenden Nebel der ihn umgab konnte er kaum zwei Meter weit sehen. _Wenn es überhaupt Nebel ist_ , dachte der athletische Andorianer nüchtern, denn eine solche Waschküche, wie Valand Kuehn, sein bester Freund seit Akademietagen dichten Nebel stets zu nennen pflegte, hatte er bisher noch nie erlebt. Außerdem war der Untergrund schneeweiß und fühlte sich unter seinen nackten Füßen warm an, gerade so als wäre unter ihm eine Heizung angebracht. Dheran machte zwei vorsichtige Schritte nach vorn, wobei dies ein rein subjektives Gefühl war denn in diesem undurchdringlichen seltsam hellen Nebel ließ sich nicht feststellen in welche Richtung man sich wirklich bewegte.

Der Captain der ICICLE sah kurz an sich herab und empfand die Situation als geradezu lächerlich. Lediglich mit einer schwarzen Pyjamahose und einem Slip, den er darunter trug, bekleidet schritt er, quasi blind, durch diese völlig unwirkliche Gegend in der es so still war, dass er das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören konnte.

Das Letzte, an dass sich der Andorianer erinnern konnte war, dass er sich zum schlafen in sein Bett gelegt und seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Dheran verschwendete keine Zeit mit fruchtlosen Überlegungen wo sich dieser Ort befand, oder was der Grund seine Hierseins sein mochte. Er war es gewohnt Tatsachen zu akzeptieren; auch dann wenn sie ihm nicht gefielen, und eine Tatsache war es nun einmal dass er hier war. Zumindest dessen war er sich sicher denn er hatte sich sicherheitshalber in den Arm gekniffen und schmerzhaft feststellen müssen dass er nicht träumte.

„Bei der farblosen Kreatur des Mysteriums, wenn das doch ein Traum ist dann aber ein sehr intensiver", murmelte er in Gedanken, teils um sich selbst etwas zu beruhigen, teils um diese merkwürdige Stille zu durchbrechen. Er erschrak, als übergangslos, so als wären seine Worte das Stichwort gewesen, eine andere Stimme im Nebel aufklang.

„Na, Gott sei Dank, ich bin doch nicht völlig allein hier!"

Diese Stimme schien Dheran bekannt zu sein, auch wenn es ihm nicht sofort gelang sie einzuordnen. Aber die Stimme war weiblich gewesen, soviel stand fest. Er versuchte die ungefähre Richtung zu ermitteln, aus der die Worte gekommen waren. Gefühlsmäßig vermutete er, dass der Sprecher nicht weiter als zwanzig Meter entfernt war, obwohl er sich in diesem Nebel durchaus verschätzen konnte.

„Hallo, sagen Sie etwas damit ich Sie finden kann!" rief er in die Richtung, in der er den Fremden vermutete. Im nächsten Moment fuhr er herum, als eine offensichtlich belustigte Stimme direkt hinter ihm meinte: „Na, Sie schauen aber in die falsche Richtung, Captain."

Der Andorianer gab ein unwilliges Brummen von sich, und blickte über die Schulter hinweg in das grinsende Gesicht von Victoria-Sarafina Leandros, der Ärztin seines Schiffes. Bei seinem ersten Besuch auf der Krankenstation der ICICLE hatte sie ihn mit den Worten empfangen: _Wenn mich Freunde Sara nennen ist das okay – wer mich jedoch Vicky nennt wird klistiert._

Dheran war sicherlich alles andere als feige, aber selbst er hatte es bisher nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Ihre gerade Nase und die klassisch zu nennenden Gesichtszüge verrieten ihre griechischen Vorfahren. Die tief-braunen Augen der Ärztin musterten den Captain belustigt, gerade so, als sei überhaupt nichts geschehen, bevor sie meinte: „Na, Sie hat man anscheinend im ungünstigsten Moment hierher gebracht."

Der Captain grinste schief und erwiderte: „Ich bin ganz Ihrer Meinung aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können."

„Noch schlimmer?" Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch ihr schulterlanges, haselnussbraunes Haar.

„Das war der erste Satz von Ihnen, der nicht mit _Na_ begann", bemerkte Dheran, halb ironisch, halb belustigt, um dann auf die Frage der Ärztin einzugehen: „Zum Beispiel hätte ich in der Badewanne sitzen können."

Der Lieutenant-Commander lachte bei dieser Vorstellung. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns etwas umsehen. Wer weiß wie lange wir an diesem verrückten Ort sein werden. Haben Sie sich bereits Gedanken gemacht, wo wir hier sein könnten?"

„Keine die zu einem brauchbaren Ergebnis geführt hätten", entgegnete der Andorianer und seine Antennen neigten sich dabei nach innen, stets ein Zeichen von Verdruss. Er akzeptierte stillschweigend den Vorschlag seines Gegenübers obwohl eigentlich er der Ranghöhere war.

Fast im gleichen Moment _hörten_ sie ein helles Lachen, welches weniger überheblich, als nachsichtig klang. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken realisierten die beiden Männer, dass dieses Lachen nicht hörbar gewesen war, sondern lediglich in ihren Köpfen Form angenommen hatte.

 _Mein Name ist Viária Al-Ghorm. Ich habe euch auf eine andere Existenzebene geholt,_ sagte die Stimme in ihnen. _Ihr seid hier, weil wir eure Hilfe benötigen. Doch zuerst müssen wir euch testen, damit wir sicher sein können, dass ihr geeignet seid. Diese Tests erfordern mehr, als bloßes Nachdenken, und falls ihr sie nicht besteht, werdet ihr ohne Erinnerung an diese Ereignisse Zuhause aufwachen._

„Na, toll", entfuhr es Victoria Leandros. „Möchte uns vielleicht mal jemand verraten, worum es überhaupt geht? Ich verstehe nämlich rein gar nichts."

 _Wir brauchen eure Hilfe, damit ihr nicht nur großes Unheil von unserem Volk, sondern von allen zivilisierten Völkern dieser Galaxis, abwendet. Falls ihr die folgenden Tests besteht, werdet ihr alles erfahren, was ihr wissen müsst._

Die beiden Offiziere blickten sich schweigend an, als ihnen bewusst wurde, was Viária Al-Ghorm ihnen mit diesen wenigen Worten gesagt hatte. Das Wesen hatte von _allen zivilisierten Völkern_ gesprochen, was ein bezeichnendes Licht auf die Komplexität dessen warf, was auch immer man von ihnen erwartete. Doch wie sollten sie beide allein eine solche Aufgabe bewältigen können?

„Na, das sind ja goldige Aussichten", knurrte die Ärztin verdrießlich. „Ich hoffe nur es geht bald mal los."

Bereits im nächsten Moment bereute sie ihre Worte.

Die Umgebung änderte sich abrupt.

Plötzliche Dunkelheit umgab die beiden Offiziere und sie hatten das Gefühl, ihre Körper würden schweben. Hatten sie überhaupt noch einen Körper? Sie konnten es nicht sagen, doch sie empfanden die eisige Kälte die sie umgab, in diesem seltsamen Universum ohne Sterne. Nach einer Weile erblickten die beiden Offiziere andere Gestalten, halb transparent, die ihnen näher kamen. Tar´Kyren Dheran schätzte ihre Zahl auf etwa fünfzig. Einige von ihnen erkannte er sofort wieder, denn es handelte sich um Offiziere und Crewmen seiner Besatzung.

Plötzlich wurde in diesem seltsamen schwarzen Kosmos ein Licht geboren. Glühende Nadeln schienen in Dherans Körper einzudringen. Er schrie, und die Schreie aus fünfzig Kehlen antworteten ihm. Dann implodierte der Lichtball und zog ihn, mit irrwitziger Geschwindigkeit, in sich hinein.

Der Schmerz ebbte schnell ab und der andorianische Captain hatte das Gefühl, wie durch Watte zu schweben.

Um sich herum sah er die halb transparenten Gestalten der Anderen. Er hörte flüsternde Stimmen in sich, während er versuchte Victoria Leandros wiederzufinden, und begriff plötzlich, dass er SIE war…

…Er war… SIE…!

…SIE waren… EINS!

Sie waren fünfzig Seelenfragmente in einem Körper; in einem Gefängnis!

Verwirrt rief er den Namen der Ärztin; ein Ruf, wie aus fünfzig Kehlen, und fünfzig Stimmen antworteten ihm. Er wurde halb wahnsinnig bei dem daraufhin entstehenden Chaos, als eine einzelne Stimme sich plötzlich hervorzuheben begann.

„Ich bin… Victoria! Ich bin… Victoria!"

Immer wieder wiederholte diese Stimme diesen einen Satz.

Eine zweite Stimme hob sich hervor, diesmal eine unzweifelhaft männliche.

„Ich bin… Namoro! Ich bin… Namoro!" Auch er wiederholte immer wieder diesen Satz.

„Ich glaube es euch ja endlich spottete die Stimme von Commander Mancharella und verstummte abrupt. Dann sagte sie langsam: „Ich bin… Pasqualina! Ich bin… Pasqualina!"

Der Captain begriff fast im selben Moment. Dies schien die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, ihre Seelenfragmente wieder zu ordnen. Mit fester Stimme fiel er in den Chor ein.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später zerriss die, sie umgebende Helligkeit und sie standen, zu viert, in einer weiten, leeren Halle, deren schwarze Wände halb verspiegelt waren; ebenso wie der Boden. Diesmal war der glatte Untergrund unangenehm kalt. Aber sie waren nicht allein. Jeder der Vier stand einer Person gegenüber die ihm, bis aufs Haar glich.

Tar´Kyren Dheran beäugte fasziniert sein Double, dass wiederum ihn mit hasserfülltem Blick anstarrte.

„Du bist nicht der echte Tar´Kyren Dheran!" schrie das Ebenbild des Captains. „Du bist nicht ICH!"

Die Augen des Andorianers weiteten sich. Verwirrt starrte er sein Gegenüber an. Verdammt, er war doch hier, oder etwa nicht?

„Verschwinde!" entgegnete der Captain scharf. „Ich bin der echte Dheran. Du bist nichts weiter als eine Einbildung!"

„DU bist nicht der ECHTE Dheran!" schrie sein Double zurück. „Es wird dir nicht gelingen, MICH zu verdrängen!"

Ohne Vorwarnung wurde der Captain von seinem Double angegriffen und zu Boden geworfen. Er bekam kaum noch Luft, als sein Spiegelbild ihm an die Kehle ging und wehrte sich verzweifelt gegen diesen, scheinbar unbezwingbaren, Feind. Je stärker er sich wehrte, desto kräftiger drückte sein Spiegelbild ihm die Kehle zu. Fast zu spät bemerkte der Captain, worauf dieser Test hinauslief. Röchelnd ließ er von seinem Gegner ab und entspannte seinen Körper.

Im nächsten Moment verschwand sein Double. Es löste sich scheinbar in Luft auf. Dheran hustete keuchend und betastete seinen schmerzenden Hals, während er gierig nach Luft schnappte. Erst als Pasqualina Mancharella ihm ihre Hand reichte und ihm vom Boden auf half, kam er dazu, sich genauer zu orientieren.

Außer der Bordärztin und seinem XO stand ein hünenhafter, ebenholzschwarzer Mann vor ihm. Dheran erkannte in ihm Commander Kunanga, den CAG der Jagdverbände auf seinem Schiff.

„Hoffentlich sind Sie nicht ernsthaft verletzt worden", bemerkte Commander Mancharella etwas blass im Gesicht.

„Keine Sorge, ich fühle mich großartig", erwiderte der Captain krächzend und hustend. Er bemerkte ihr Schmunzeln als sie ihn musterte und kam ihrer Bemerkung zuvor indem er hinzufügte: „Wie Sie sicherlich schon erkannt haben, hat man mich in einem relativ ungünstigen Moment hierher geholt. Ich hoffe nur, dass mir niemand auf die Füße latscht, so lange ich barfuß herumlaufen muss. Außerdem verbiete ich jeden weiteren anzüglichen Blick oder dumme Bemerkungen, dass ist ein Befehl."

Victoria Leandros grinste den Captain offen an.

Im nächsten Moment veränderte sich die Umgebung erneut und die Gesichtszüge der Ärztin wurden übergangslos ernst.

„Es scheint weiter zu gehen", bemerkte Dheran und sah sich um.

Die schwarze Halle war verschwunden und hatte einem, etwa fünfzig Quadratmeter großen, sechseckigen Raum Platz gemacht, dessen Decke etwa fünf Meter hoch war. Der gesamte Raum war leuchtend gelb und mit einer sechseckigen Wabenstruktur gemustert. Obwohl es angenehm hell war, konnte der Captain keine einzige Lichtquelle entdecken.

Eines der Sechsecke fuhr aus dem Boden aus und bildete eine Art Podest, von einem Meter Höhe. Gleich darauf leuchtete die Oberfläche des Sechsecks in mattem Weiß auf und die bekannte Stimme Viária Al-Ghorm´s klang in ihnen auf.

 _Ihr müsst alle Vier auf dem Podest stehen aber Keiner darf den Boden verlassen, um weiter zu kommen._

„Na, wie soll denn das gehen?" fragte die Ärztin mit wenig geistreichem Gesicht.

Nachdenklich blickte Dheran auf die matt-weiße Oberfläche und neugierig legte der Captain seine rechte Hand auf die Oberfläche. Als er sie wieder weg nahm blieb sein Handabdruck, schwarz auf der Oberfläche zurück. Es dauerte eine halbe Minute, bis der Abdruck verschwand.

„Interessant, aber nutzlos", kommentierte Kunanga bissig. „Was kann noch damit gemeint sein, wenn es heißt: _Wir alle müssen auf dem Podest stehen, und keiner von uns darf den Boden verlassen?_ Das ist doch eine physikalische Unmöglichkeit" Fragend blickte er zum XO doch die zuckte nur mit den Schultern um anzudeuten, dass auch sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie dieses Rätsel zu lösen sei.

Der Andorianer war drauf und dran es seinem XO nach zu tun, als sich plötzlich sein Gesicht aufhellte und er sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn schlug. „Das ganze ist nichts weiter, als ein Wortspiel." Er blickte in die verständnislosen Gesichter seiner Begleiter und malte mit ihrem Finger einen Strich auf die Podestoberfläche, bevor er erklärte: „Mit WIR sind nicht wir selbst gemeint, sondern unsere Namen. Wir schreiben alle vier gleichzeitig unsere Namen auf die Oberfläche, das ist alles."

Die anderen schauten ihn ungläubig an, nicht wahr haben wollend, dass es so einfach sein sollte. Dheran winkte sie an das Podest heran. „Dann los!"

Sie begannen, so schnell sie konnten ihre Namen auf die Oberfläche des Podestes zu schreiben. Danach traten sie vom Podest zurück und warteten, bis ein heller Gongton den Raum erfüllte.

Der Podest wurde wieder gelb und versank langsam in den Boden. Gleichzeitig öffnete sich ein, bis dahin nicht erkennbares, Schott.

Kunanga nickte dem Captain anerkennend zu."Das nennt man wohl einfache Logik"

„Erzählen sie das mal Lieutenant Farok."

„Na, dann auf ins nächste Abenteuer", meinte Victoria Leandros und schritt als Erste in den angrenzenden Raum, der in sanftes oranges Licht getaucht war.

Kaum hatte Dheran, als Letzter, den Raum betreten, als sich das Schott hinter ihnen lautlos schloss.

„Na, das heißt ja dann wohl, immer weiter geradeaus", stellte die Bordärztin nüchtern fest und blickte sich um.

Dieser Raum war kleiner, als der, den sie eben verlassen hatten und er besaß die Form eines gleichseitigen Dreiecks. Sowohl an der rechten, als auch an der linken Wand, gab es einen Durchgang. Unübersehbar stand eine, in einen schwarzen Kapuzenmantel gehüllte, Gestalt zwischen den beiden Ausgängen, die sich ihm und seinen drei Begleitern zu wandte. Erstaunt bemerkte der etwas Beleibte, dass unter der Kapuze kein Gesicht zu sehen war, sondern lediglich eine schwarze Fläche, auf der, in ständig wechselnden, sinnverwirrenden Mustern, helle, silberne Punkte flimmerten.

 _Ich habe auf euch gewartet!_ eröffnete ihnen der Fremde auf die gleiche, telepathische Weise, wie Viária Al-Ghorm. _Ich bin hier, um euch zu retten! Noch ist es nicht zu spät, zum Umkehren!_

Lieutenant-Commander Leandros machte ein entgeistertes Gesicht und wandte sich fragend an den schwarz Gekleideten: „Was soll das nun wieder bedeuten? Wissen Sie, was mit den anderen Testpersonen passiert ist?"

 _Sie haben Glück gehabt, aber IHR werdet diesen Tag noch verfluchen! Nur für ihre finsteren Pläne und Absichten brauchen SIE euch!_

„Na, das klingt aber alles andere, als verlockend", bemerkte die Ärztin. „Ich verstehe immer nur die Hälfte. Und wen, zum Teufel, meinen Sie überhaupt mit SIE?"

 _Die WÄCHTER DES NETZES VON CRYLLION, dass SIE, vor Äonen erschufen, und in dem nun das Chaos herrscht. IHR seid von den WÄCHTERN dazu bestimmt worden, das NETZ VON CRYLLION heimzusuchen, und damit die Stunde der Apokalypse einzuläuten!_

„Das scheinen ja schöne Aussichten zu sein", seufzte die Bordärztin resignierend.

 _Ich bin der Einzige, der euch vor den dunklen Absichten der WÄCHTER VON CRYLLION retten kann!_ beschwor sie der Fremde und begab sich zum linken Durchgang. _Schließt euch deshalb mir an!_

„NEIN! Wir schließen uns Niemandem an!"

Kunanga schrie diese Worte heraus, als seine Begleiter schon zustimmen wollten.

 _Narren!_ hallte es in ihren Köpfen nach, bevor die Gestalt sich übergangslos, vor ihren Augen auflöste.

Pasqualina Mancharella war, als erwache sie aus einem Traum. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken wurde ihr bewusst, dass der schwarz Gekleidete drauf und dran gewesen war, sie zu hypnotisieren.

Auch Dheran und die Ärztin blickten sich verwirrt um, bevor ihnen bewusst wurde, dass sie auch diesen Test gemeistert hatte. Dieser wand sich, sichtlich verlegen, und meinte schließlich: „Ich schlage vor, wir nehmen den rechten Durchgang, denn wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wollte uns der Fremde zum linken lotsen."

„Machen wir es so", bestimmte Dheran.

Als der Andorianer als Letzter durch die Öffnung schritt, beobachtete die Gefährten, die ihn in dieser abstrusen Situation begleiteten. Keiner von ihnen ließ sich in ein Schema pressen. Diese Feststellung beruhigte den Captain und ohne es zu merken, verzog er seine Lippen zu einem flüchtigen Lächeln. Er fragte sich, was sie hinter diesem Durchgang erwartete. Endlich eine Antwort auf all ihre Fragen? Er konnte nur hoffen…

C C C

Lieutenant-Commander Tal´Inuray Filiz blickte ihr Gegenüber wie ein Wundertier an, und ihre Antennen ruckten förmlich nach vorne, als der kanadische Chief ihr eröffnete, warum er sie auf die Brücke bestellt hatte. Mit ihren langen, weißen Haaren, den dunklen Augen, bei denen man nicht sicher sein konnte, ob sie braun, blau oder violett waren, und ihrer durchtrainierten, athletischen Figur, wirkte die andorianische Kommandantin, der an Bord befindlichen MACO´s, sehr attraktiv auf die Männer der meisten humanoiden Spezies.

Die Andorianerin war zwar gerade mal 1,67 Meter groß, doch Rick McMahan hütete sich davor, diese Frau zu unterschätzen. Sie war nun bereits seit mehr als einem Jahr an Bord und hatte schon einige schwierige Einsätze, von der ICICLE aus, angeführt. Der Chief schätzte sie als Kollegin; privat war selbst ihm ihr Temperament etwas zu überschäumend. Außerdem stand sie im Ruf launenhaft wie Aprilwetter zu sein. Nun richtete sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Kanadier, und McMahan spürte förmlich die Energie dieser Frau.

„Wie sind die sieben Vermissten von Bord gelangt, wenn die gesamte Zeit über die Schilde aktiviert waren, wie Mister Harling behauptet?"

Jörn Harling, der neben McMahan vor dem Sessel des Captain stand, hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet und antwortete an Stelle des Chiefs: „Dafür gibt es keine schlüssige Erklärung, Miss Filiz. Das ganze bleibt vorerst sehr mysteriös. Die Alternative wäre, Ihnen eine nach Wahnsinn klingende Antwort zu geben."

Tal´Inuray Filiz´ Kopf ruckte zum Leitenden Wissenschaftler herum und für einen Moment erweckte sie den Eindruck sich auf ihn stürzen zu wollen. Dann sagte sie mit klarer Stimme: „Wir wissen also weder, wie die Vermissten verschwanden, noch wer dahinter steckt, oder wohin man die Sieben entführt hat."

„Wenn überhaupt eine Entführung vorliegt", warf der Chief ein.

Filiz wandte sich wieder dem Kanadier zu und kniff leicht die Augen zusammen: „Sie sind also der Ansicht, die Vermissten sind freiwillig mitgegangen?"

Der Kanadier wusste, dass er der Andorianerin in einer Grundsatzdebatte nicht gewachsen war, deshalb versuchte er erst gar nicht, seinen Einwand klarer darzulegen, sondern konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Sache. „Ein Jägereinsatz scheint mir wenig sinnvoll in dieser Lage. Ich denke, wenn wir überhaupt einen Ansatzpunkt haben, dann ist es der Ausgangspunkt der Subraumanomalien. Lieutenant-Commander Filiz, wir werden uns mit der ICICLE bis auf Transporterreichweite dem Zweiten Planeten des Systems nähern und Sie mit einem Team auf die Oberfläche beamen, sobald wir die exakten Koordinaten ermittelt haben, von denen aus die Anomalien den Planeten verlassen. Die Zusammenstellung bleibt Ihnen vorbehalten. Bei dem zweiten Planeten des Systems handelt es sich um einen Planeten der M-Klasse. Nach ersten Auswertungen sind Klima und Pflanzenwuchs erdähnlich."

„Es gibt vier größere Kontinente auf dem Planeten, wobei die Anomalien vom zweitgrößten ausgesandt werden, der in einer gemäßigten Klimazone liegt", warf Harling ein.

McMahan sah die Andorianerin beinahe beschwörend an und meinte: „Geben Sie Ihr Bestes, Filiz und finden Sie unsere Leute wieder, sonst werden wir, vom Getupften, eine _Belobigung in schärfster Form_ bekommen."

„Aye, Chief", bestätigte die Andorianerin. „Wenn Sie gestatten, dann werde ich umgehend mein Team zusammenstellen. Wir halten uns in Transporterraum 2 bereit und warten auf Ihren Einsatzbefehl."

McMahan nickte ihr zu. Wie immer war ihre Art kurz und prägnant. „Ich werde Sie informieren, wenn es losgehen kann."

C C C

Die Größe des Raumes, in den Dheran und seine drei Begleiter eintraten, war anfangs nicht abzuschätzen, weil er in fast völliger Finsternis lag. Nur das einfallende Licht, des Raumes hinter ihnen, den sie soeben verlassen hatten, brachte etwas Helligkeit. Im nächsten Moment schloss sich diese Öffnung, und die vier Lebewesen befanden sich in völliger Dunkelheit, so dass sie nicht einmal ihre eigene Hand vor Augen sehen konnten. Doch auch dieser Zustand hielt nur einen Augenblick an; dann flutete eine solche Helligkeit den Raum, dass sie geblendet ihre Augenlider zusammen kniffen. Nur allmählich gewöhnten sie sich an diese plötzliche Helligkeit, und erkannten, dass dieser kreisrunde Raum nicht größer als dreißig Quadratmeter war.

Gleichzeitig bemerkten sie die drei fremdartigen Lebewesen, welche ihnen im Raum gegenüberstanden. Ob sie schon bei ihrem Eintreten hier gewesen waren, und in der Dunkelheit auf sie gelauert hatten, konnten sie nicht sagen.

Die drei, über zwei Meter großen, Fremdwesen kamen zweifellos nicht von der Erde, denn sie sahen, in erschreckender Weise, andersartig aus.

Auf ihren dreieckigen, haarlosen Köpfen, zitterten lange, dünne Fühler, die in ständiger Bewegung waren. Große, nachtblaue Facettenaugen, die weit auseinander standen, beherrschten die breiten, blassgrünen Gesichter. Obwohl die Köpfe sehr beweglich zu sein schienen, war kein erkennbarer Halsansatz zu entdecken, sondern sie gingen übergangslos in einen schlanken, insektenhaft wirkenden, Körper über, aus dem sechs dünne, lange Extremitäten hervor wuchsen, die über mindestens zwei Gelenke mehr zu verfügen schienen, als ein menschlicher Arm. Vier von ihnen waren mit dreifingerigen Händen ausgerüstet, während sie sich auf den, etwas längeren, unteren beiden fortbewegten. Da die Fremden unbekleidet waren, konnten die vier Menschen deutlich die drei schwachen Einschnürungen ihrer länglichen, ovalen Körper erkennen. Insgesamt wirkten sie, wie aufrecht gehende Gottesanbeterinnen. Ein penetranter Gestank ging von ihnen aus.

Commander Mancharella schluckte mehrmals und bewegte sich unwillkürlich rückwärts, in Richtung Wand, als eins der Wesen langsam näher kam. Ganz deutlich war ihr der Ekel anzumerken, den sie in der Nähe dieser Wesen empfand, und Kunanga, der ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zuwarf, befürchtete, sie würde sich jeden Moment übergeben. Dheran und der Ärztin erging es nicht sehr viel anders.

Auch der Captain verspürte in jeder Faser seines Körpers den Drang, soweit es nur irgend ging, vor diesen Wesen zurück zu weichen, doch er zwang sich dazu stehen zu bleiben, wo er stand. Er schaffte es sogar, sich dazu zu überwinden einen Schritt auf den Fremden, der wieder stehen geblieben war, zu zumachen. Der Gestank, den der Fremde verströmte, raubte ihm dabei fast die Sinne, und er musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht vor Ekel zu würgen, als er hinauf sah, in die kalt wirkenden Augen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte Dheran, dass die beiden insektoiden Begleiter seines Gegenübers ebenfalls bis zur gegenüberliegenden Wand zurückgewichen waren, als er sich ihnen genähert hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment zuckte der Gedanke in ihm auf, dass ihr Erscheinungsbild, und ihr Geruch, für die Fremdwesen, vielleicht ebenso abartig war, wie im umgekehrten Fall.

Victoria Leandros, die mittlerweile mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand, gab einen spitzen Schrei von sich, als der Captain langsam seine rechte Hand, in Richtung des Fremden, ausstreckte und mit gepresster, aber dennoch nicht weniger deutlicher Stimme sagte: „Mein Name ist Tar´Kyren Dheran. Meine Begleiter und ich stammen vom Föderationsraumschiff ICICLE. Können Sie verstehen, was ich sage?"

Das insektoide Wesen gab einige ultrahohe Zirplaute von sich, bei denen der Captain schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog. Im nächsten Moment zerflossen die Konturen des Wesen und seine Begleiter, als würden sie aus eingefärbtem Wasser bestehen, und sie nahmen innerhalb weniger Augenblicke die Gestalt von Menschen an.

Völlig verblüfft und im Moment zu keiner Reaktion fähig, starrte Dheran in das gebräunte Gesicht eines breitschultrigen Mannes mit langen, blau-schwarzen Haaren, die ihm bis zum Nacken reichten, und fast ebenso schwarzen Augen. Die gebogene, adlerhaft wirkende Nase und das markante, kräftige Kinn verliehen ihm ein kühnes Aussehen, welches in krassem Gegensatz zu seinem ruhigen Auftreten stand. Dheran erkannte augenblicklich Lieutenant Senior-Grade Fathi Ben Lazar in ihm, den 2. Taktischen Offizier der ICICLE. Bei ihm befanden sich Ensign Tearash Corin ein tellaritischer Antriebstechniker und Lieutenant-Commander Imania Maray. Alle drei wirkten ungeheuer erleichtert, als sie Dheran und seine Begleiter erkannten. Lazar sprach aus, was sie dachten: „Ich bin froh, dass ihr insektoides Erscheinungsbild, und vor allem der Geruch, der, scheinbar von Ihnen und Ihren drei Begleitern ausging, nur eine Illusion war."

"Glauben Sie mir, wir vier können nachvollziehen, was sie meinen", antwortete Dheran schmunzelnd und amüsierte sich über das fragende Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Sie waren offensichtlich ebenfalls Opfer einer Illusion, ähnlich der ihren, geworden. Er wandte sich an Maray und fragte die Betazoidin, wie es ihnen ergangen war. Es stellte sich heraus, dass man sie den gleichen Prüfungen unterzogen hatte.

„Die Frage ist jetzt: Warum hat man uns hier zusammengeführt?" meinte Dheran. Schon daran gewöhnt, ignorierte er die belustigten Blicke der Betazoidin und ihrer Begleiter. „Die einleitende Erklärung dieses Viária Al-Ghorm zu Beginn dieser merkwürdigen Testreihe, war mir etwas vage." Er wollte gerade noch etwas hinzufügen, als wieder ein helles, mentales Lachen erklang.

 _Ich gratuliere euch, Auserwählte! Ihr habt alle Rätsel gelöst und allen Trugbildern, Lockungen und Verführungen widerstanden! Ich bin einer der letzten WÄCHTER VON CRYLLION, und ich persönlich werde euch einweihen, warum ihr letzten Endes hier seid, und all die Prüfungen erdulden musstet! Keine eurer Fragen soll unbeantwortet bleiben! Schon bald werdet ihr mir, in unserer Transporter-Halle, gegenüberstehen._

„Halleluja!" kommentierte Victoria Leandros misstrauisch. „Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt, was das für eine Halle sein soll. Klingt fast so, als wolle man uns verschicken"

Noch ahnte die Ärztin nicht, welch prophetische Worte sie gesprochen hatte.

Im selben Moment bildete sich zwischen den sieben Menschen ein buntes Schillern und sie spürten ein leichtes Ziehen in der Nackengegend. Für einen nicht erfassbaren Moment schwanden den Sieben die Sinne. Im nächsten Moment war es wieder vorbei, und sie stellten fest, dass sich ihre Umgebung vollkommen verändert hatte, und auch sie selbst.

Sie befanden sich in einer Halle, zwischen neun gewaltigen Apparaten, die im Wesentlichen jeweils aus zwei halbmondförmigen Elementen bestanden, die mit den Spitzen zu einander zeigten. Diese neun Geräte, deren Zweck die Offiziere der ICICLE momentan noch nicht erfassen konnten, waren kreisförmig um sie herum angeordnet. Außer diesen Geräten gab es keine weiteren sichtbaren technischen Einrichtungen in dieser halbkugelförmigen, etwa zwanzig Meter durchmessenden, und etwa zehn Meter hohen Halle. Die blass-gelben Wände wiesen ein feines Wabenmuster auf, gaben aber weder Aufschluss über ihre Beschaffenheit, noch darüber, welches Volk für ihre Errichtung verantwortlich gewesen sein könnte.

Alle sieben Offiziere trugen nun ausnahmslos MACO-Kampfanzüge inklusive des Waffen- und Ausrüstungs-Musterpuffers, in denen alle Gerätschaften und Waffen untergebracht waren, die man für einen eventuellen Kampfeinsatz benötigte.

„Ich glaube, das Wundern müssen wir uns ganz schnell abgewöhnen!" meinte Dheran und blickte in die fassungslosen Gesichter seiner Begleiter. „Zumindest sieht es ganz so aus, als wären unsere unbekannten Auftraggeber um unser Wohl besorgt."

Commander Mancharella nickte wortlos. Auch er hatte begriffen, dass sie von dem unbekannten Volk, dass sich selbst als Cryllianer bezeichnete, hierher geholt worden waren. „Wollen wir wirklich im Sinne dieser Unbekannten handeln? Jetzt hätten wir die Ausrüstung, um ihnen zu zeigen, was wir als Kämpfer wert sind."

„Ich fürchte nur, die Unbekannten können uns diesen Vorteil genauso schnell wieder nehmen", entgegnete Dheran ernst. „Und wenn dieser Cryllianer tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt hat, dann sollten wir einen Einsatz für die Cryllianer zumindest in Erwägung ziehen. Außerdem befürchte ich, dass wir gegen den Willen unserer Entführer nicht hier weg kommen werden."

Als wären die Worte des Andorianers das Stichwort gewesen, öffnete sich zu seiner Linken ein bisher nicht sichtbares, sechseckiges Schott und eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Humanoide unbestimmbaren Alters trat ein. Sie schritt energisch auf sie zu. In der eng anliegenden, nachtschwarzen Bordkombination die sie trug wirkte sie durchtrainiert und ihre Proportionen waren nahezu perfekt.

Während sie sich den sieben Offizieren der 5. Taktischen Flotte näherte, nutzte Captain Tar´Kyren Dheran die Gelegenheit um die sich ihnen nähernde Gestalt eingehend zu mustern. Er verbarg seine Verwunderung darüber, dass es sich, unverkennbar, um eine Frau handelte. Bisher war er davon ausgegangen, dass Viária Al-Ghorm ein Mann sei.

Die Haut der Fremden wirkte seltsam glatt; fast glänzend und war von gleichmäßiger, samtener Bräune. Im Gegensatz dazu wirkte das schulterlange, silberne Haar der Außerirdischen beinahe exotisch. Ihr Gesicht wurde von zwei großen, tief-violetten Augen beherrscht, die sowohl Intelligenz, als auch Initiative zum Ausdruck brachten. Unter einer schmalen, leicht gebogenen Nase verzogen sich ihre hübsch geschwungenen, naturroten Lippen zu einem sanften Lächeln, als sie direkt vor dem Andorianer stehen blieb. Trotz der seltsam glatten Gesichtskonturen wirkte sie in nicht greifbarer Weise attraktiv auf ihn.

„Sie haben vollkommen Recht, Captain Dheran", sagte sie mit sanfter, melodischer Stimme. Es wäre ein Leichtes für uns, sie an diesen Ort zu bannen, aber uns liegt sehr viel an ihrer freiwilligen Hilfe. Um Ihnen und ihren Begleitern die Wichtigkeit dessen zu erklären, was wir von ihnen erwarten, bin ich hier."

An dieser Stelle trat Pasqualina Mancharella vor und stellte die nächstliegendste Frage: „Warum erledigen sie dieses Problem nicht selbst? Ihrer Technik nach zu urteilen sind sie uns um Einiges voraus."

Viária Al-Ghorm lächelte nachsichtig. „So kann nur die Vertreterin einer jungen und vitalen Rasse fragen. Mein Volk, Commander, ist bereits uralt, müssen Sie wissen. Wir haben niemals im eigentlichen Sinne Krieg geführt. Heute stehen wir allem was Krieg oder bewaffnete Auseinandersetzungen angeht, verständnislos gegenüber. Wir sind von unseren Veranlagungen nicht fähig, einen solchen Einsatz zu führen, wie er nun, durch einen technischen Defekt auf einem unserer Hauptstützpunkte, notwendig geworden ist."

„Und dieser Defekt verursacht auch die Subraumanomalien, vermute ich", bemerkte Ensign Corin sachlich.

„Ja", bestätigte die Cryllianerin einfach. „Diese neun Geräte, die sie Sieben um sich herum sehen können, sind Teil eines uralten Transporternetzwerks, dass dem interstellaren Transport dient. Trotz der Kompaktheit dieser Geräte kann man mit ihnen jede unserer Stationen, innerhalb dieser Sterneninsel erreichen. Eine Transwarp-Verbindung bringt einen, ähnlich ihrer Transportertechnik, in fast Nullzeit, zu jedem Stützpunkt, der über ein Gegengerät verfügt. Doch das ist erst der Anfang. Auf einem unserer Hauptstützpunkte, zu dem ich Sie zu bringen gedenke gibt es, außer Geräten wie diesen, eine Halle mit drei Geräten für den intergalaktischen Betrieb. Der Defekt hat unmittelbare Auswirkungen auf das gesamte Netz. Leider ist es so konstruiert worden, dass wir nicht in der Lage sind es ganz zu deaktivieren."

Tearash Corin blickte die Fremde ungläubig an. „Sagten Sie intergalaktisch? Da habe ich mich doch offensichtlich verhört. So etwas gibt es doch gar nicht."

Wieder lächelte Viária sanft. „Doch, Mister Corin, so etwas gibt es, und das schon seit sehr langer Zeit. Machen Sie nicht den Fehler etwas für unmöglich zu halten, nur weil Sie es noch nicht kennen. Das Transwarp-Netz wurde vor Äonen von meinen Vorfahren geschaffen und es reicht bis zur _Ersten Galaxis._ Sie würden diese Galaxis als den Andromeda-Nebel bezeichnen."

„Was wollten ihre Vorfahren denn in Andromeda?" erkundigte sich Imania Maray prompt. War ihnen unsere Galaxis nicht groß genug?"

Viárias Mund wurde von einem amüsierten Zug umspielt. „Die Frage ist falsch gestellt. Richtig müsste sie lauten: Was wollten meine Vorfahren in _dieser_ Galaxis? Der Andromedanebel ist die angestammte Heimat meiner Vorfahren. Vor Jahrmilliarden, nachdem wir weite Teile unserer eigenen Galaxis bereist und die bewohnbaren Planeten besiedelt hatten, brachen die ersten von uns auf um diese Galaxis – die _Zweite Galaxis_ zu erforschen und zu kolonisieren. Es war der logische nächste Schritt unserer Entwicklung. Allerdings hatten wir den Zenit unserer Entwicklung zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits weit überschritten, und es geschah, was jeder Zivilisation irgendwann blüht: Wir degenerierten. Friedlich starben die Siedler in dieser Galaxis innerhalb weniger Millionen Jahre aus. Doch bevor es soweit war, unternahmen sie den verzweifelten Versuch, diese Entwicklung aufzuhalten, oder wenigstens zu verlangsamen. Wozu sie sich nicht mehr selbst aufraffen konnten, sollten hoch entwickelte Maschinen für sie erledigen. Auf diese Weise entstand ein Riesenheer von Robotern, die über eine Planetare Zentraleinheit gesteuert wurden, die in der Lage war, bis zu einem gewissen Grad eigenständig zu denken und zu entscheiden.

Natürlich gaben unsere Vorfahren dieser Zentraleinheit eine ethische Grundprogrammierung mit, die es ihr unmöglich machen sollte, gegen den Willen ihrer Erbauer zu handeln. Doch was ursprünglich zum Schutz der Erbauer gedacht war, richtete sich während des langsamen Verfalls unserer Vorfahren irgendwann gegen sie.

Im Grunde genommen kollidierten zu einem bestimmten Punkt zwei Befehle, die man in die Grundprogrammierung aufgenommen hatte. Zum einen war es der Zentraleinheit verboten durch eine Aktion, oder eine unterlassene Aktion, den Erbauern zu schaden. Zum anderen bestand der Befehl alle Bedrohungen von den Erbauern abzuwenden, die ihnen Schaden könnten. Dabei hatte man nicht bedacht, dass die Zentraleinheit auch in der fortschreitenden Degeneration eine ernsthafte Bedrohung für die Erbauer sah.

Die Zentraleinheit war also gehalten etwas zu tun, um diese Entwicklung aufzuhalten, doch gleichzeitig kollidierte die einzige Möglichkeit dazu mit dem Befehl, gegen den Willen der Erbauer zu handeln. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schloss die Zentraleinheit einer unserer Kolonial-Planeten auf der anderen Seite des Zentrums dieser Galaxis kurz – man könnte sagen, sie wurde paranoid. Die Zentraleinheit dieses Planeten, auf dem einige zehntausend unserer Vorfahren lebten, stellte den Plan zur Bekämpfung der Degeneration irgendwann über alle anderen Befehle und handelte dem entsprechend. Heimlich wurden in einem Forschungszentrum Naniten entwickelt, die den Erbauern eingeimpft werden sollten.

Als die ersten Erbauer gegen ihren Willen, mit Naniten geimpft worden waren und die restlichen Bewohner des Planeten bemerkten, welche Entwicklung sich auf diesem Planeten abzeichnete, zogen sie sich, mit Hilfe der Portale auf andere Planeten zurück, wobei das Portalgebäude schlussendlich, durch eine Überlastungsschaltung des Reaktorkomplexes vollkommen vernichtet wurde. Für die meisten meiner Vorfahren jedoch, die bereits mit Naniten infiziert worden waren, kam jegliche Hilfe zu spät. Die Entkommenen hofften, dass sich das Problem, da die Zurückgebliebenen keine Raumschiffe besaßen – seit langer Zeit benutzte man nur noch die Portaltechnik – irgendwann selbst erledigen, und die Nanitenträger aussterben würden. Dies geschah jedoch nicht, im Gegenteil. Die Infizierten vermehrten sich und entwickelten irgendwann, im Laufe der nächsten Millionen Jahre, eine hochstehende Raumschiffstechnik aus den Resten der Aggregate die zurückblieben. Zwar war das Wissen der Infizierten, über die Transwarp-Portal-Technik, eher begrenzt, aber es reichte zur Entwicklung von transwarpfähigen Raumschiffen und für die Errichtung eines galaxisweiten Transwarpkanal-Netzes."

Als Viária Al-Ghorm sich unterbrach, war es in der Halle so still geworden, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte hören können, wäre sie zu Boden gefallen. Zu ungeheuerlich klang das, was die sieben Offiziere der 5. Taktischen Flotte soeben vernommen hatten.

Sie hatten soeben erfahren, wie die Borg entstanden waren, und sie standen einer Nachfahrin von Spezies-1 gegenüber...

Tar´Kyren Dheran fand als Erster die Sprache wieder und fragte seltsam ruhig: „Wie kommt es, dass _Sie_ und Ihr Volk nicht degenerierten und ausstarben?"

„Wir lebten relativ abgeschieden auf diesem Planeten. Nachdem wir zunächst in die Primitivität zurück fielen, ging mein Volk schließlich gestärkt aus dieser Entwicklungsphase hervor, und entwickelte erneut eine hochstehende Kultur. Anders als bei anderen Kulturen gingen die Relikte der Vergangenheit nicht verloren, und wir lernten, nach und nach, diese Hinterlassenschaften unserer Vorfahren wieder zu nutzen."

Der Andorianer ließ die Worte der Cryllianerin eine Weile auf sich wirken, bevor er sich wieder auf das nahe liegende konzentrierte, und seine nächste Frage stellte: „Sie sprachen eben von einem Defekt innerhalb dieser Anlage. Worin genau besteht dieser Defekt, und welche Konsequenzen hat er."

„Sie denken folgerichtig", erwiderte Viária Al-Ghorm. „Der angesprochene Defekt wird in wenigen Tagen die Empfangssperre eines der intergalaktischen Geräte lahmlegen. Jedes der Transwarpnetz-Transportgeräte ist unaufhebbar mit einem bestimmten Gegengerät verbunden. Die Netzverbindung funktioniert also immer nur zwischen zwei Geräten. Die Welt, mit dem das defekte Gerät verbunden ist, beherbergt die, relativ primitiven Nachkommen unserer Vorfahren, die einst diese Welt besiedelten. Diese Siedler fielen nach unzähligen Generationen in die Primitivität zurück, und ihre kriegerisch veranlagten Nachkommen haben die alte Transportstation entdeckt. Das alles erfuhren wir durch Sonden, die wir zu dieser Welt entsandten. Die von mir beschriebene Welt liegt am Rande einer elliptischen, 7.000 Lichtjahre durchmessenden Kleingalaxis, die Sie Fornax nennen, etwa 450.000 Lichtjahre vom Rand dieser Galaxis entfernt. Wenn es diesen primitiven Nachfahren von uns gelingen sollte, bis zu unserer Stützpunktwelt vorzudringen, dann besteht die Gefahr, dass sie diese Sterneninsel überschwemmen. Unermessliches Leid für viele bewohnte Planeten wäre die Folge, denn die meisten ehemaligen Stützpunktwelten meines Volkes sind heute durch andere Völker besiedelt. Es wäre nicht auszudenken, wenn diese primitive, invasive Rasse an die technischen Errungenschaften höher stehender Völker gerieten, für deren Umgang sie noch nicht reif genug sind."

„Und an dieser Stelle kommen wir ins Spiel", orakelte Commander Mancharella. „Wir sollen vermutlich nach Fornax, und die Situation vor Ort bereinigen."

„Das hatten wir erhofft. Sie wären unsere Rettung – und die Rettung dieser Galaxis."

„Warum zerstören wir nicht einfach das Gerät auf ihrem Hauptstützpunkt?" warf Corin ein. „Wäre das nicht sehr viel einfacher?"

„Nein", entgegnete die Cryllianerin. Irgendwann würden diese Wesen eine der anderen Verbindungen benutzen und in dieser Galaxis auftauchen. Was in dieser Station passiert ist, kann auch in anderen Stationen passieren, und Niemand weiß, welche Konsequenzen es hätte, eine Station mit intergalaktischer Hauptverbindung zu vernichten. Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass die Folgen für diese Galaxis, oder gar für die gesamte Lokale Gruppe, verheerend wären. Langfristig gesehen haben wir darum keine andere Wahl, als das Übel an der Wurzel zu bekämpfen. Die Zwischenstationen, wie in Fornax, besitzen bei Weitem nicht die enge energetische Verknüpfung zum Transwarpnetz, wie die Hauptstationen."

„Damit, das Übel an der Wurzel zu bekämpfen, meinen Sie zweifellos _uns_ ", stellte Dheran trocken richtig. Er blickte in die Gesichter seiner Begleiter, und verharrte dabei unmerklich bei Imania Maray, die unauffällig nickte, bevor er sich wieder der Cryllianerin zu wandte. Seine Antennen bogen sich leicht nach vorne, als er entschied: „Also schön, wir werden die _Galaktische Feuerwehr_ spielen, sie begleiten und uns auf dem besagten Planeten umsehen. Aber Sie werden mich und meine Crew umgehend zur ICICLE zurückbringen wenn wir erfolgreich waren, oder falls sich das Unternehmen als undurchführbar erweisen sollte. Ist diese Abmachung für Sie akzeptabel?"

Viária Al-Ghorm drehte ihre Handflächen mit gespreizten Fingern nach außen und verneigte sich leicht. „Ich danke Ihnen im Namen meines Volkes, und im Namen all jener, die sie durch ihre weise Entscheidung retten werden."

„Na, Hoffentlich sind _wir_ bei diesen Geretteten inkludiert", flüsterte die Ärztin der ICICLE dem Andorianer zu und folgte Viária Al-Ghorm, zusammen mit den Anderen zu einem der Geräte.

C C C

Rick McMahan sah Tal´Inuray Filiz nachdenklich hinterher. _Diese Andorianer haben es in sich_ dachte er. _Allesamt. Wie machen die das nur...?_

Jörn Harling riss den Chief aus seinen philosophischen Gedanken indem er meinte: „Das Mädel ist schwer auf Zack, was Chief?"

Der Kanadier erlaubte sich ein Grinsen: „Mädel ist gut. Diese Andorianerin wirkt zwar, als wäre sie erst Vierundzwanzig, aber sie ist, nach irdischer Standardzeit etwa dreißig Jahre alt. Und nun machen Sie sich besser an die Arbeit, Mister Harling. Wenn sich der Captain und die anderen Offiziere nicht in absehbarer Zeit wieder anfinden, darf ich dem _Getupften_ erklären, dass wir einige seiner besten Offiziere verloren haben, und darauf bin ich nicht scharf, wie Sie sich sicherlich denken können. Das Einzige was mich etwas beruhigt ist, dass Ensign Corin bei den Vermissten ist."

Lieutenant-Commander Harling blickte McMahan befremdlich an. Nicht etwa wegen des Spitznamens für Admiral Tarun, der hatte sich bereits vor über einem Jahr fest an Bord eingebürgert, sondern wegen der letzten Bemerkung. „Haben Sie etwas gegen den Tellariten, dass Sie ihn los sein möchten?"

„Quatsch!" schnauzte der Kanadier ob dieser unsachlichen Vermutung. „Ganz im Gegenteil, dieser Mann hat Ideen. Das könnte den Vermissten helfen zu überleben. Der baut ihnen aus ein paar rostigen Eimern und einem Stück Draht einen funktionierenden Warp-Antrieb."

„So wie Sie ihn beschreiben, scheint er beinahe ein Typ wie der legendäre Captain Montgomery Scott, von der NCC 1701 zu sein. In jungen Jahren soll der doch tatsächlich mal den Warp-Antrieb dieser alten _Connie_ mit einer Halskette wieder ans Laufen bekommen haben."

Der Chief hob seine Augenbrauen und meinte ironisch: „Nun werden Sie mal nicht albern, Mister Harling. Zu dem Zeitpunkt flog man schon lange nicht mehr mit Halsketten. Und nun genug von diesem Raumfahrerlatein. Wir müssen unsere Leute wiederfinden."

„Mecker, mecker, mecker...", beschwerte sich Harling unterdrückt und trollte sich beleidigt zu seiner Station.

Wenige Minuten später rief er enthusiastisch aus: „Da ist etwas, Mister McMahan. Meine Scanner haben eine Masse aus unbekannten Metall- und Kunststofflegierungen ausgemacht. Wie wir vermutet haben direkt von dort woher wir auch die Subraumstörungen ausgemacht haben, also vom zweitgrößten Kontinent. Moment ich überspiele die Koordinaten nun an die Transporterkontrollen von Transporterraum 2. In zehn Sekunden sind wir in Reichweite."

Der Chief aktivierte seinen Kommunikator und setzte sich mit Tal´Inuray Filiz in Verbindung. „Lieutenant-Commander Filiz, wir haben die Koordinaten der fraglichen Stelle ausgemacht und die Daten zur Transporterkonsole überspielt. Brechen Sie auf und bringen Sie unsere Vermissten mit, wenn es sich einrichten lässt."

„Wir werden unser Bestes geben", versprach die Andorianerin. Gleich darauf zeigte ein leises Knacksen an, dass sie die Verbindung unterbrochen hatte.

„Na dann mal viel Glück", murmelte der Chief und lehnte sich sorgenvoll im Kommandosessel zurück.

C C C

Die sieben Offiziere der ICICLE standen noch vollkommen unter dem Eindruck dessen, was sie soeben erlebt hatten.

Nachdem die Cryllianerin eines der neun Transwarp-Portale aktiviert hatte, war ein bläulich violetter Kanal entstanden. Vorbildlich war Tar´Kyren Dheran, entgegen dem Rat seines XO zuerst in den Transportbereich getreten und hatte sich dem Unbekannten anvertraut. Eine Art energetische Transportkugel hatte ihn eingehüllt und gleich darauf war die Halle um ihn herum verschwunden. Er hatte die Sterne der Milchstraße blass durch das Energiefeld und den Transwarp-Kanal schemenhaft an sich vorbei rasen gesehen. Auch ein düsterrotes, filigranes Energiemuster glaubte er erkannt zu haben, aber vielleicht war das auch nur eine Sinnestäuschung gewesen Im nächsten Moment beendete er seinen Schritt und verließ das Empfangsgerät, wobei er das Gefühl gehabt hatte ein Stück weit vom Empfangsgerät fort geschoben worden zu sein. Sich schnell orientierend machte er zwei weitere Schritte vom Gerät weg, um Platz für seine Begleiter zu machen.

In Abständen von einigen Sekunden tauchten sie gleich darauf aus dem Transportkanal auf.

Viária Al-Ghorm, die als Letzte aus dem Kanal trat, erkundigte sich, gleich nach ihrem Erscheinen: „Ich hoffe, Sie alle haben diesen Transport problemlos überstanden."

„Teufel auch", entfuhr es Lazar. „An diese Art der Fortbewegung muss man sich erst einmal gewöhnen. Wie weit sind wir eigentlich gereist?"

Wir befinden uns nun bereits einige hundert Lichtjahre weit innerhalb des Galaktischen Kerngebietes. Von unserem vorherigen Aufenthaltsort sind wir nun etwa 20.000 Lichtjahre entfernt. Kommen Sie bitte mit mir, wir müssen eine Halle tiefer, um zu den Fern-Portalen zu gelangen."

Noch im Bann des eben gehörten folgten die sieben Offiziere auf Dherans Wink hin, der Cryllianerin, wobei Pasqualina Mancharella sich an Dherans Seite begab. Während sie die Halle verließen, welche ein Duplikat der vorherigen hätte sein können, wenn es hier nicht sieben Portale mehr gegeben hätte, raunte der Commander Dheran zu: „Wollen wir wirklich diese ungeheure Reise antreten, ohne zu wissen was uns erwartet? Das klingt doch alles irgendwie nach Wahnsinn."

Dheran blickte sie an und entgegnete ebenso leise: „Sie haben vielleicht Recht, Commander, aber irgend etwas sagt mir, dass diese Mission wichtiger ist, als wir alle nur im Entferntesten ahnen. Außerdem hat unsere Gedankenleserin keine Unaufrichtigkeit feststellen können, wenn ich ihre Blicke richtig gedeutet habe. In diesem Fall hätte Lieutenant-Commander Maray auch längst interveniert."

Sind Sie sicher, dass nicht diese Cryllianerin Sie behext hat?"

Dherans Blick wurde stechend. „Das würde ich merken, dass kann ich Ihnen versichern, Commander."

Commander Mancharella erwiderte Dherans Blick mit düsterer Miene und meinte leise: „Entweder wir werden tatsächlich die größten Helden der Galaxis, oder aber die größen Narren der Galaxis. So, oder so, wir werden Geschichte schreiben."

„Schluss mit diesen finsteren Betrachtungen", entschied Dheran wobei sich seine Antennen leicht nach innen bogen. „Kommen Sie, wir wollen die Anderen nicht warten lassen."

Sie beeilten sich die Begleiter und die Cryllianerin wieder einzuholen. Auf dem Weg durch die blass-gelben, sechseckigen Gänge, die auch hier ein feines Wabenmuster aufwiesen, trafen sie zum ersten Mal auf weitere Cryllianer, die alle die gleichen äußeren Merkmale aufwiesen, wie Viária Al-Ghorm. Sie nahmen keinerlei Notiz von den Offizieren der ICICLE sondern gingen gemächlich ihren jeweiligen Beschäftigungen nach.

Victoria Leandros brachte die Lage auf den Punkt, indem sie zu den Anderen sagte: „Auch dieses Volk hat den Zenit seiner Entwicklung schon vor langer Zeit überschritten."

Sie kamen an eine hell erleuchtete Doppelröhre. Ohne zu zögern benutzte die Cryllianerin den linken Einstieg und schwebte sanft nach unten. Dheran warf seinen Begleitern einen auffordernden Blick zu und folgte Viária in diesen seltsamen Lift. Gleich darauf überfiel ihn ein grässliches Gefühl des Fallens und er war instinktiv versucht, die Arme auszustrecken. Nur widerwillig behielt er die Arme bei sich und blickte nach oben, wo es den anderen Offizieren der Taktischen Flotten kaum besser erging. Er blickte nach unten und beobachtete Viária dabei, wie sie den Grund des seltsamen Liftschachtes erreichte und die Röhre verließ.

Einige Augenblicke später waren sie wieder beisammen und setzten ihren Weg durch einen Gang, wie den, den sie hinter sich gelassen hatten, fort.

Als sie endlich die Halle erreichten, waren die Offiziere der ICICLE im ersten Moment enttäuscht über den Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, denn die drei Portale, die sich vor ihren Blicken erhoben waren gerade mal doppelt so groß wie die interstellaren Gegenparts. Unterbewusst hatten die Sieben mit monumentaleren Geräten gerechnet. Auch im Aufbau und in der Form unterschieden sie sich nicht von den anderen Portalen.

Viária Al-Ghorm führte sie zu einem der Portale und aktivierte es. Der schon bekannte, blau-violette Kanal bildete sich und die Cryllianerin trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Niemand kann sagen, was Sie auf der anderen Seite des Portals vorfinden werden", sagte sie warnend. „Sie sollten sich nun besser vorbereiten, bevor Sie ihre lange Reise antreten.

Dheran nickte, aktivierte den linken Musterpuffer und nahm den Helm. Bevor er ihn aufsetzte, sah er Commander Mancharella auffordernd an und bestimmte. „Der Commander und ich werden als Erste gehen. Der Rest folgt uns in einem Abstand von einer Minute."

Seine Begleiter nickten und bereiteten sich ebenfalls vor.

Dheran und Pasqualina ließen jeweils einen Handphaser aus dem Waffenmusterpuffer rematerialisieren, prüften die Einstellung und nickten sich dann zu.

Fünf Offiziere der ICICLE beobachteten, wie die Beiden vor traten und nacheinander im Transwarp-Kanal verschwanden...

C C C

Tal´Inuray Filiz hatte ihre langen Haare mit einem stahlblauen Seidenband zusammengebunden, eine Eigenart, die sie sich zu Akademiezeiten angewöhnt hatte. Als der Petty-Officer hinter der verglasten Konsole der Transporterkontrollen von McMahan das Signal bekam, dass die Schilde gesenkt worden waren, gab er der Andorianerin das Zeichen zum Aufbruch und erklärte: „Anscheinend gibt es auf einem Gebiet von 2 km² einen Bereich, auf den der Trägerstrahl nicht justiert werden kann. Möchten Sie, dass ich Ihr Team möglichst dicht an diesem Bereich absetze, Lieutenant-Commander?"

„Ja", antwortete die Andorianerin schlicht und gab den ersten fünf Männern und Frauen ihres zwölfköpfigen Teams einen Wink die Transporterplattform zu besteigen. Als sie Position eingenommen hatten verschlossen sie ihre Helme, rematerialisierten ihre Phaserkarabiner und Tal´Inuray wies den Petty-Officer an: „Energie!"

Gleich darauf löste sich das sechsköpfige Teilteam auf und materialisierte in einem dichten Hochwald. Noch während sie sich verteilten und in die Hocke gingen tauchte bereits der Rest des Teams auf.

Tal´Inuray Filiz nahm ihren Tricorder, stellte ihn auf die an Bord der ICICLE angemessenen und aufgenommenen Legierungseigenschaften ein und versuchte eine Ortung zu bekommen. Nach kurzer Zeit wies sie etwa dreißig Grad nach Links und sagte ruhig: „Ich habe ein positives Echo in dieser Richtung. Entfernung etwa 50 Meter. Lieutenant Vernon, Sie halten sich mit Ensign La´Ruun, Petty-Officer Ricoon und Chief-Petty-Officer Xun-Jang etwa zwanzig Meter rechts. Sie rücken in einer halben Minute vor. Der Rest folgt mir. Aufbruch; Formation Omega."

Während der terranische Lieutenant zusammen mit dem efrosianischen Ensign und den beiden weiblichen Unteroffizieren nach Rechts verschwand, machten sich die restlichen acht MACO´s auf den Weg, den Filiz vorgab. Schon nach etwa 35 Metern hatten sie das Ende des dichten Unterholzes erreicht und blickten auf eine weite Lichtung hinaus, die gut 40 Meter durchmaß. Ein blass-gelbes, pyramidenstumpfförmiges Bauwerk von etwa fünfzehn Meter Höhe und einer Kantenlänge am Boden von 25 Meter erhob sich im Zentrum der Lichtung. Die Kantenlänge des Flachdaches schätzten sie auf etwa 15 Meter. Einen, sicherlich vorhandenen Eingang konnten sie aus ihrer Position nicht entdecken. Möglicherweise lag er auf der Rückseite.

Über Helmfunk gab die Andorianerin Lieutenant Vernon Anweisung, im Sichtschutz des Unterholzes zu bleiben und als Rückendeckung zu fungieren, während sie ihren Leuten befahl weiter vor zu rücken.

Ohne Zwischenfälle erreichten sie das Gebäude. Auch jetzt war noch nichts von einem Eingang zu entdecken. Langsam begannen die acht MACO´s, permanent nach allen Seiten sichernd, im Uhrzeigersinn das Gebäude zu umrunden.

Einer ihrer Männer stieß einen Ruf aus und deutete auf einen Teil des Gebäudes, als sie die Rückseite erreicht hatten. Tal´Inuray erkannte augenblicklich den Rahmen des Einganges, der groß genug war, um zwei Wesen von mindesten 2,40 Meter nebeneinander hinein zu lassen. Per Handzeichen beorderte sie die Hälfte ihres Teams auf die andere Seite des Einganges. Sie selbst näherte sich, mit dem Rücken dicht gegen die Wand des Gebäudes gepresst, dem Gebäudeeingang. Als sie den Rahmen erreicht hatte, und sich in Richtung des Schotts vorbeugte öffnete sich das Schott blitzartig nach oben.

Für einen Moment dachte die Andorianerin ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben und sie presste ihre linke Hand unbewusst gegen die rechte Brust. Dann hatte sie sich wieder im Griff und erklärte: „Chief-Petty Scerrin, Sie gehen zusammen mit mir hinein. Der Rest wartet auf mein Kommando, bevor er folgt. Lieutenant Vernon: Nachrücken zum Gebäudeeingang."

Sie gab dem hochgewachsenen Rigelianer einen Wink mit ihrem Karabiner und sie aktivierten die Scheinwerfer ihrer Waffen. Gemeinsam sprangen sie vor um gleich darauf, mit vorgehaltenen Waffen, im Innern des Gebäudes zu verschwinden.

Vernon hatte den Eingang gerade erst erreicht, als auch schon das Kommando der Andorianerin kam: „Team nachrücken, hier oben scheint sich außer uns niemand aufzuhalten."

„Äußerst mysteriös, das Ganze", meinte Lieutenant Vernon und blickte sich im Eingangsbereich des Gebäudes um, während Filiz und Scerrin ihre Scheinwerfer deaktivierten. Bei ihrem Eindringen hatten sich die indirekten Lichtquellen des Gebäudes automatisch eingeschaltet. Im Hintergrund des Eingangsbereiches gab es zwei erleuchtete Röhren, das war offensichtlich alles. „Welche Rasse lässt ein Gebäude unbeaufsichtigt, deaktiviert die Energiequellen nicht und schließt es nicht einmal ab. Das ist doch nicht normal."

„Nicht für unser Begriffsvermögen", schränkte Filiz ein und blickte ihn dabei an, als habe sie eine bestimmte Idee, die ihr jedoch zu abwegig erschien. Wenn wir mehr herausfinden wollen, dann müssen wir wohl herausfinden, was es mit diesen Röhren auf sich hat."

Sie gab ihren Leuten den Befehl ihr zu folgen. Vor den beiden Röhren angekommen, nahm die Andorianerin ihren Tricorder und hielt in in den Eingangsbereich der rechten Röhre. Als sie ihn losließ blieb das Gerät in der Schwebe.

„Hm", machte Filiz ergriff das Gerät wieder und begab sich zum Eingang der anderen Röhre. Hier wiederholte sie ihr Experiment, und diesmal verschwand der Tricorder in der Röhre. Sie hatten jedoch alle sehen können, dass der Tricorder nicht hinunter gefallen war, sondern dass er gleichmäßig abwärts schwebte.

„Soviel zum Thema Röhren", knurrte Filiz. „Vernon, Sie bleiben mit ihren Leuten hier, falls sich doch noch Schwierigkeiten ergeben sollten. Wir anderen werden uns mal dort unten umschauen."

Vernon bestätigte und sandte La´Ruun und Xun-Jang zum Eingang zurück. Er selbst blieb bei den Röhren und sah zusammen mit Corporal Ricoon zu, wie die Anderen nacheinander die linke Röhre hinab schwebten. Zwanzig Minuten verstrichen ereignislos, bevor sich Tal´Inuray Filiz meldete: „Lieutenant Vernon, wir kommen jetzt zurück. Alles was wir hier unten entdecken konnten, waren neun merkwürdig aussehende Geräte, deren Zweck sich uns nicht offenbarte. Keinerlei Spur vom Captain oder den andern Vermissten. Filiz Ende"

 _Schöner Mist,_ fluchte der Lieutenant in Gedanken. _Jetzt haben wir wir ein Problem..._

 **3.**

„ **To boldly go, where no man has gone before..."**

Captain Dheran und Commander Mancharella waren vor einem Moment erst im Transwarp-Kanal des Portals verschwunden, als der Kanal seine Farbe ins Rötliche veränderte, kurz flackerte gleich darauf zusammenbrach.

An Viária Al-Ghorms Gesicht konnten die Zurückgebliebenen unschwer erkennen, dass dieser Vorgang nicht vorhergesehen war. Die fünf Offiziere der ICICLE blickten sich bestürzt an und Imania Maray fragte die Cryllianerin drängend: „Was ist geschehen. Dieses Deaktivieren des Kanals war nicht vorgesehen, wenn mich mein Gefühl nicht trügt."

Auch Viária wirkte besorgt, soweit man das ihrem Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen konnte. „Mir ist schleierhaft, wie das geschehen konnte", gab sie zu. „Alles deutet darauf hin, dass der Kanal von der anderen Seite aus deaktiviert wurde, was eigentlich nicht sein kann. Unsere primitiven Nachfahren können unmöglich die Funktionsweise der Steuerung herausgefunden und manipuliert haben."

„Das müssen wir aber nun leider mal annehmen!" entfuhr es Ensign Corin giftig. „Gibt es von hier aus eine Möglichkeit, den Kanal wieder zu aktivieren?"

„Ja", bestätigte die Cryllianerin. Aber die Neujustierung auf den Planeten wird eine Weile in Anspruch nehmen."

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass sie diese Neujustierung so schnell es geht vornehmen werden, bevor unseren Leuten etwas geschieht", warf die Bordärztin ein.

Die Cryllianerin antwortete nicht, sondern ging zum rechten der beiden Portalbögen und legte ihre rechte Hand seitlich auf eine verborgene Sensorkontaktstelle, die lediglich durch ihre gelbliche Farbgebung auffiel. Ein bläuliches Hologramm erschien in Augenhöhe der Frau und verwirrende Buchstaben und Zahlenkolonnen erschienen und verschwanden wieder, in Sinn verwirrendem Wechsel. Dabei schien der Sensorkontakt auf Gedankenimpulse zu reagieren, denn auch jetzt sagte die Cryllianerin kein Wort, sondern blickte lediglich angestrengt auf das Holointerface.

Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten vergingen in quälender Langsamkeit für die Offiziere der 5. Taktischen Flotte. Endlich drehte sich die Cryllianerin zu ihnen um und verkündete: „Der Kanal wird sich jeden Moment aufbauen. Dann können Sie ihren beiden Leuten folgen. Um das Portal auf dem Rückweg zu benutzen, müssen Sie lediglich ihre Hand auf die entsprechende Kontaktstelle legen, und an den Aufbau eine Verbindung denken."

„Wurde auch Zeit", murrte Lazar mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden scharrend.

Wenige Augenblicke später baute sich der Transwarp-Kanal auf und stabilisierte sich. Victoria gab ihren Begleitern einen Wink und ohne zu zögern vertrauten auch sie sich nun dem Portal an, welches sie, nach Aussagen der Cryllianerin, über 450.000 Lichtjahre weit in eine andere Galaxis bringen sollte...

C C C

Zusammen mit Chief-Petty-Officer Scerrin stand Tal´Inuray Filiz vor der nach oben führenden Liftröhre. Missmutig blickte sie den Rigelianer an und meinte finster: „Sieht so aus, als hätten wir die Spur unserer Leute endgültig verloren." Sie sog hörbar die Luft ein...

...und stutzte plötzlich. Witternd hob sie den Kopf und Scerrin, der aufmerksam wurde, fragte neugierig: „Haben Sie etwas, Lieutenant-Commander?"

Erneut sog die Andorianerin die Luft ein. Für einen Moment bewegten sich ihre Antennen hin und her, bevor sie sich nach Außen spreizten. Dann blickte sie Scerrin an und fragte: „Riechen Sie das auch?"

Scerrin sog prüfend die Luft ein und fragte dann, mit wenig geistreichem Gesicht: „Was soll ich denn riechen?"

Nochmal atmete die Andorianerin tief durch die Nase ein und ein feines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Sie waren hier, Scerrin. Ganz sicher. Ich rieche diesen typisch moderigen Duft, der Ensign Corin immer umgibt. Besonders wenn er eins seiner geliebten Moorbäder genommen hat."

Scerrin begann ein Stück in die Halle hinein zu gehen und schnupperte misstrauisch. „Ich glaube, Sie könnten Recht haben, aber der Geruch kann auch aus anderer Quelle stammen, Lieutenant-Commander."

„Ich irre mich nicht", beharrte Filiz und aktivierte ihren Kommunikator. „Filiz an ICICLE, bitte kommen."

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis die markante Stimme des Chief aufklang: „McMahan an Außenteam: Was haben Sie herausfinden können, Miss Filiz?"

Chief, Sie waren hier, auch wenn sich jemand alle Mühe gegeben hat keine Beweise dafür zurück zu lassen. Aber an den moderigen Geruch von Ensign Corins Moorbadmischung hat dabei keiner gedacht. Ich rieche eindeutig diesen unverwechselbaren Duft."

Ein Schnaufen war die Antwort. Dann fragte der Kanadier sarkastisch. „Wollen Sie mir damit zu verstehen geben, dass Sie in dieser Hinsicht ihrer _Nase_ vertrauen? Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein?"

Dass Sie, als _Zusammenschrauber_ , nichts auf Instinkte geben, hatte ich mir fast gedacht, Chief. Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher: Unsere Leute waren hier."

„Also schön", seufzte der Chief entsagungsvoll. „Mal angenommen Sie haben Recht, Filiz. Wo sind unsere Leute dann geblieben und was sollen wir nun Ihrer Meinung nach unternehmen?"

Schicken Sie uns ein Wissenschaftsteam runter und einige ihrer Techniker. Die sollen die Halle auf den Kopf stellen, irgendeinen Hinweis auf den Verbleib unserer Leute muss es ja geben."

McMahan antwortete nach einem Augenblick zustimmend: Also schön, Sie sollen Ihren Willen haben. Ich schicke ihnen Harling persönlich, dazu zwei seiner Leute und ebenfalls zwei von Meinen. Ich erwarte von Ihnen stündlich einen Lagebericht, Filiz. Halten Sie sich jedoch dazu bereit, ganz schnell an Bord zurück zu kommen. Zwar traten bislang keine weiteren Subraumanomalien auf, aber wir wissen nicht, ob das so bleibt. McMahan Ende."

„Verstanden, Chief. Ende und Aus."

Tal´Inuray Filiz wandte sich an Scerrin und sagte: Kommen Sie, wir kehren zurück nach oben und warten auf unsere Wissenschaftler und Techniker."

C C C

Als Namoro Kunanga das Empfangsportal verließ, fand er die Portalhalle, bis auf ein weiteres der fantastischen Transwarp-Portale, leer vor. Gleich darauf erschienen, nacheinander seine Begleiter bei ihr. Gemeinsam blickten sie sich um, doch von Captain Dheran oder dem XO entdeckten sie keine Spur. Zuerst dachten sie, woanders gelandet zu sein, als der Captain und der Commander, bis der CAG die Umgebung scannte und nachdenklich sagte: „Ich messe schwache Restsignaturen von Phaserenergie an. Außerdem die von unbekannten Partikelwaffen. Hier fand vor kurzem ein Feuergefecht statt. Zudem stammen die Signaturen der Phaser eindeutig von Föderationswaffen; der Captain und der Commander waren zweifelsfrei hier."

Längst hatten seine Begleiter die Handphaser angehoben und blickten sich kampfbereit um. Commander Kunanga wies in die Richtung, in der laut Tricorder das Schott liegen musste. Vorsichtig näherten sie sich, doch nichts Ungewöhnliches ereignete sich, als es sich öffnete und den dahinter liegenden Gang freigab, der wie alle Gänge dieser Stationen aussah, die sie bisher zu sehen bekommen hatten.

„Was immer sich hier ereignet hatte, es muss unglaublich schnell gegangen sein", vermutete Imania Maray. „Ich kann zwar einige Gedankenmuster auffangen, aber sie sind entfernt. Keines von ihnen ist näher, als 700 Meter."

„Uns droht also keine unmittelbare Gefahr", stellte Kunanga sachlich fest. „Offenbar hatten Dheran und der Commander weniger Glück, als wir. Imania, glauben Sie, dass Sie die Beiden aufspüren können, falls sie nahe genug an sie herankommen?"

„Könnte funktionieren, Commander. Allerdings wird es schwierig, falls sie bewusstlos sein sollten, dass vermindert sozusagen die Reichweite."

„Also schön. Versuchen wir unser Glück. Der CAG wandte sich zu den Anderen. „Wir werden diesen Stützpunkt verlassen. Jetzt wird sich zeigen, ob wir bei den Trainingseinheiten mit Captain Dheran etwas gelernt haben."

Sie fanden einen Gang vor, der denen in den anderen beiden Stützpunkten der Cryllianer glich und an dessen Ende sich zwei der schon bekannten Liftröhren anschlossen. Sie benutzten die nach oben gepolte Röhre und erreichten wenig später den Ausgang des Stützpunktes. Nach allen Seiten sichernd traten sie ins Freie und blickten sich um.

Das Gebäude, aus dem sie heraustraten lag inmitten einer parkähnlichen Landschaft. Vereinzelt stehende Büsche und Bäume wiesen gelb-grüne fremdartig geformte Blätter auf. Der Rasen besaß annähernd dieselbe Färbung. Unbekannte Blumen, in allen Farben des Regenbogens, verströmten einen fast betäubenden Duft. Die orange-rote Sonne des Systems stand dicht über den Wipfeln der Bäume. Ob sie auf- oder aber unterging, ließ sich noch nicht sagen.

Einen Moment lang ließen die fünf Offiziere den Eindruck der fremden Umgebung auf sich wirken, bevor sie Imania Maray, die nun die Marschrichtung vorgab, in Richtung einer breiten Baumfront folgten. Dort wurde der Baumbestand etwas dichter, jedoch konnte man das Terrain immer noch auf mehr als hundert Meter gut einsehen. Vorsichtig bewegten sich die Fünf zwischen den Bäumen weiter.

Nach einer Weile meldete sich Imania über Funk. „Ich glaube, wir nähern uns einer größeren Ansiedlung, die Gedankenimpulse, die ich empfange, werden zahlreicher."

„Dorthin werden die Fremden den Captain und den Commander vermutlich gebracht haben", orakelte Victoria Leandros und warf einen Blick zum Himmel hinauf, an dem erste, unbekannte Sternenkonstellationen zu erkennen waren. „Das Glück ist mit uns, es scheint so, als würde es bald Nacht auf diesem Planeten."

Sie gingen weiter, bis Lieutenant-Commander Maray, die sich am weitesten vorne befand plötzlich abtauchte. „Deckung!" rief sie den Begleitern über Funk zu. „Vor uns liegt eine Stadt, keine fünfhundert Meter entfernt."

Die Anderen folgten Maray´s Beispiel und Kunanga arbeitete sich bis zu der Betazoidin vor. Als er endlich neben Maray lag bot sich ihm ein phantastischer Anblick.

Er sah auf eine gewaltige Stadt, die sich in einem, vor ihnen abfallenden, breiten Tal erstreckte. Der CAG schätzte die größte Ausdehnung der Stadt auf mindestens drei Kilometer. Das Auffallendste an dieser Stadt war zweifellos die Bauweise der Gebäude. Diese besaßen durchwegs die Form riesiger, hellblauer Pilze, wobei die Außenwände der Häuser sich vom „Stiel" aus langsam immer stärker nach außen wölbten, bis sie im oberen Bereich mehr als den dreifachen Durchmesser besaßen. Die meisten dieser Gebäude waren nicht mehr, als zwanzig Meter hoch, obwohl einige von ihnen, hauptsächlich im Zentrum dieser merkwürdigen Stadt, auch bis auf eine Höhe von etwa fünfzig Meter aufragten."

„Ich denke, wenn wir überhaupt Glück haben, dann in einem der großen Gebäude im Zentrum der Stadt", vermutete Kunanga, nachdem er sich von dem fantastischen Eindruck der Stadt befreit hatte. „Ich muss schon sagen, diese Viária Al-Ghorm hat etwas seltsame Vorstellungen von Primitivität. Wir ziehen uns ein Stück in den Hochwald zurück und warten die Dunkelheit ab. Dann werden wir unser Glück versuchen."

Er wandte sich an den Rest des Teams. „Und ich bitte mir aus, dass sich Keiner an übertriebenen Heldentaten versucht. Unseren beiden Kameraden ist nicht damit gedient, wenn auch wir in Gefangenschaft geraten. Falls wir beim ersten Versuch keinen Erfolg haben, werden wir uns zurückziehen um es später erneut zu versuchen, klar?"

Seine Begleiter bestätigten und langsam zogen sie sich zurück, um die Nacht auf diesem fremden Planeten abzuwarten. Dabei dachte Namoro Kunanga wieder an die Worte der Cryllianerin. Vielleicht hatte sie das Wort Primitiv in einem anderen Zusammenhang mit den Bewohnern dieser Stadt gemeint. Er fröstelte plötzlich bei diesem Gedanken...

 **4.**

 **Gefangen in der Unendlichkeit**

Pasqualina Mancharella kauerte erschöpft, beinahe apathisch, in einer Ecke der etwa fünfzehn Quadratmeter großen, fensterlosen Sicherheitszelle, an die sich ein kleiner Hygieneraum mit Toilette anschloss. Die Fremden, die sich selbst als Saarlan-Gaarat bezeichneten, Hatten ihr und Captain Dheran nach ihrer Gefangennahme alles abgenommen, auch die komplette Kleidung. In den letzten sieben Stunden hatte man sie gefoltert, zuerst mit elektronischen Geräten, dann mit Schlägen. Doch sie hatten nicht mehr von ihr erfahren, als ihren Namen, und dass sie Offizier der 5. Taktischen Flotte war, womit sie nicht sehr viel anfangen konnten. Ihre Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt und verursachte noch immer ein unangenehmes Ziehen. Außerdem spürte sie, wie ihr rechtes Auge langsam anschwoll. Zudem war es in dieser schummerig beleuchteten Zelle, deren einziges Möbelstück aus einer schmalen Metallpritsche bestand, deren bläuliche Wände aus einer Metall-Plastik-Legierung zu bestehen schienen, unangenehm kalt, und auch die dünne Decke, die sie in einer Ecke der Zelle gefunden hatte, half nur wenig. Die Spanierin schätzte, dass die Temperatur hier drinnen nur knapp über Null Grad Celsius hatte. Die Arme um die angezogenen Beine geschlagen, versuchte sie sich notdürftig warm zu halten, während sie am gesamten Leib zitterte und mit den Zähnen klapperte.

Sie und Dheran hatten das Pech gehabt, nach ihrer Ankunft in der Portalstation dieses Planeten, direkt einem Trupp der Saarlan-Gaarat in die Hände zu laufen. Einige der Fremden deren Gesichter nicht ganz so konturarm wirkten, wie die der Cryllianer, hatten sie betäuben können, bevor sie von der Masse der Gegner überwältigt und durch Partikelwaffen paralysiert worden waren.

Diese Viária Al-Ghorm hatte eine merkwürdige Ansicht von Primitivität, überlegte Commander Mancharella wütend. Zumindest ihre Waffentechnik war es nicht, wohl aber ihre _Verhörmethoden._

Sie fragte sich zwischenzeitlich, wie es Dheran ergangen war, seit man sie getrennt hatte. Sicher würde man auch ihn durch die Mangel drehen. _Bei dem werden die noch weniger Glück haben, als bei mir_ , dachte sie grimmig. _Der wird euch nicht einmal seinen korrekten Namen nennen._

An diesem Punkt ihrer Überlegungen angekommen, dachte die Spanierin, die eigentlich nicht an Seelenwanderung glaubte, daran, dass sie sich, sollte sie doch irgendwann wiedergeboren werden, nie wieder der Raumfahrt verschreiben würde. Sie war nun dreiunddreißig Jahre alt, aber bei ein oder zwei weiteren Jahren unter Dherans Kommando würde sie bald wie eine Fünfzigjährige aussehen.

Tar´Kyren Dheran, so überlegte sie, war die Wurzel des Übels. Dieser Andorianer, der sich zeitweise wie ein lauernder Tiger bewegte, hielt den Dienst bei den Taktischen Flotte offensichtlich für einen Riesenspaß, bei dem er sich köstlich amüsieren konnte. Diesen Mann umgab fast permanent eine Aura von Gefahr, und die ICICLE war der Magnet, mit dem er alles Unheil der Galaxis heranzuziehen schien.

Sie fuhr aus ihren finsteren Gedankengängen auf, als sich zischend das Schott der Zelle öffnete, und der andorianische Captain, ebenfalls splitternackt, zu ihr in die Zelle hinein gestoßen wurde. Der athletische Körper des Andorianers wurde von dunklen Blutergüssen überzogen und auf der Stirn klebte eingetrocknetes dunkles Blut.

Er blickte in das erschrockene Gesicht der Spanierin und machte eine beruhigende Geste. „Ich fühle mich großartig", krächzte er heiser. Im nächsten Moment knickte er in den Knien ein und rollte, wie Leblos, auf den Rücken.

„Captain", rief Pasqualina fragend und Leben kam in sie, als sie keine Antwort bekam. Auf allen Vieren kroch sie zu dem Andorianer hinüber und bekam einen Schrecken, als sie ihre Hand prüfend auf seine linke Brust legte. Kein Herzschlag war zu spüren. Mit beginnender Panik setzte sie sich rittlings auf seinen Bauch legte ihre Hände übereinander und begann mit Herzmassagen.

Kaum hatte sie ein paar Mal zugedrückt, bogen sich die Antennen des Andorianers vor, und er öffnete seine Augen. Sein stechender Blick mutete der Spanierin etwas merkwürdig an, für jemanden, den sie gerade ins Leben zurück zu holen gedachte.

„Warum sitzen Sie splitternackt auf meinem Bauch und fuhrwerken, mit ihren eiskalten Händen, auf meiner Brust herum, Commander?" fragte er mit wieder kräftiger werdender Stimme.

Pasqualina blickte den Andorianer verständnislos an, bevor sie anhob: „Ich konnte keinen Herzschlag bei Ihnen feststellen, Captain, und da habe ich..."

Statt sie ausreden zu lassen, nahm Dheran mit festem Griff ihre linke Hand und führte sie auf seine rechte Brustseite. Deutlich war Dherans Herzschlag zu fühlen. „Auch wenn wir uns in der grundsätzlichen Physiologie recht ähnlich sind, so gibt es doch auch Unterschiede zwischen unseren Rassen, die nicht so sehr ins Auge fallen, nicht wahr, Commander?"

Wütend über sich selbst stieg die Frau von Dheran herunter und begab sich wieder in die Ecke der Zelle und wickelte sich in die Decke. Sie beobachtete Dheran dabei, wie er sich nach einer Weile vom Boden erhob und zur Hygienezelle tappte. Am Rahmen der Zelle angekommen wandte er seinen Kopf und bemerkte ihren Blick - und auch dessen Ziel.

„Sie haben mir auf den Hintern geschaut, Commander", raunte er spöttisch. „Das gilt auch bei _meinem_ Volk als nicht sehr fein."

Die Spanierin fühlte sich ertappt und sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut heiß ins Gesicht schoss. In Momenten wie diesen hätte sie diesen Andorianer am liebsten erwürgt. Sie hörte Dheran eine Weile nebenan rumoren. Als er wieder bei ihr auftauchte, blickte sie demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie er sich auf die schmale Pritsche legte.

„Sie werden sich auf dem kalten Boden noch den Tod holen", meinte der Andorianer nach einer Weile. „Ich schlage vor, sie kommen zu mir auf die Pritsche und bringen die Decke mit, damit wäre uns _Beiden_ gedient."

„Ich komme hier unten ganz gut klar", erwiderte die Frau trotzig.

„Das war ein Befehl, Commander. Sie werden mir noch an Unterkühlung sterben, ihre Lippen sind bereits blau, was zumindest für eine Nicht-Andorianerin absolut nicht normal ist. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, wie lange man uns hier versauern lässt. Falsche Scham ist in diesem Falle nicht angebracht, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Aye, Sir." Pasqualina erhob sich, zitternd vor Kälte, und kam langsam zur Pritsche.

Dheran bewegte sich an den Rand der Pritsche und drehte sich auf die linke Seite. „Kommen Sie, Commander, ich werde sie wärmen. Etwas anderes als Körperwärme kann ich Ihnen momentan leider kaum anbieten."

Die Spanierin legte sich zögernd neben ihn, warf die Decke über sie beide und wandte Dheran dann ihren Rücken zu. Sie hörte ihn heiser auflachen, als ihr Rücken seine Brust berührte. „Commander, ich kann mit meinen Händen natürlich auch ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste wärmen, das wäre fraglos sehr angenehm, aber vielleicht ist es für alle Beteiligten weniger peinlich, wenn Sie sich mir _zuwenden_ und ich ihren Rücken wärme."

Wortlos drehte sich die Spanierin unter der Decke zu Dheran um, wobei sie vermied ihn anzusehen und kuschelte sich, anfangs nur zögernd, an ihn. Für einen Moment versteifte sich ihre Haltung, als der Andorianer sie in seine Arme schloss und seine, merkwürdigerweise angenehm warmen, Hände ihren Rücken berührten.

Verwundert blickte sie Dheran schließlich doch an, wobei sich ihre Gesichter so nah wie noch nie zuvor kamen, und meinte leise: „Ich dachte immer Andorianer würden sehr kalte Hände haben. Ich hatte zuvor noch keinen körperlichen Kontakt zu einem Andorianer, müssen Sie wissen."

Ein launiges Lachen war die Antwort. „Diesem Irrglauben unterliegen die meisten Menschen. Tatsächlich ist es so, dass Andorianer Wärme speichern können und nur sehr langsam wieder abgeben, was uns etwas empfindlich für sehr heiße Welten macht."

Seine Hände bewegten sich langsam über jeden Zentimeter ihres Rückens und mit geschlossenen Augen schmiegte sich die Spanierin immer enger an Dherans warmen Körper, wobei sie das Spiel seiner harten Muskeln, die sich gegen ihre vollen Brüsten drängten, deutlich spüren konnte. Nach einer geraumen Weile fühlte sie sich schon sehr viel wohler.

Als eine Hand Dherans schließlich auf Höhe der Gürtellinie verharrte hörte sie ihn leise fragen: „Sie erlauben, Commander?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie den Sinn der Frage verstand und sie gurrte ihre Zustimmung mehr, als dass sie die Worte sprach. Sie schloss wieder ihre Augen und ein leiser Schauer durchrieselte sie, als die rechte Hand des Andorianers mit sanften Bewegungen über ihren Po fuhr. Zögernd legte sie endlich auch ihre Arme um den Andorianer und war über alle Maßen verwirrt von seiner Nähe. Diese Situation war fraglos eine der erotischsten, die sie seit einiger Zeit erlebt hatte, und das auf so vollkommen harmlose Weise. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, dass sie einem Mann so nahe gewesen war und verwirrt stellte sie fest, wie sehr sie die Berührungen des Captains genoss, den sie in diesem Moment nicht als ihren Vorgesetzten wahrnahm, sondern nur als Mann.

Beinahe ein wenig verlegen fragte sie, nicht zuletzt deswegen, um sich von diesen abwegigen Gedanken abzubringen, mit belegter Stimme: „Vorhin, als Commodore Carey uns den Auftrag erteilt hat uns dieser Sache anzunehmen, da hatte ich den Eindruck, Sie und Carey würden sich von früher kennen."

Zu ihrer Verwunderung antwortete der Captain ganz offen: „Ja, wir kennen uns schon seit sehr langer Zeit, Commander. Ich lernte sie während der Semesterferien, auf einem Flug nach Andoria kennen, als ich im letzten Jahr an der Akademie war. Christina war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Lieutenant und führte archäologische Studien in der südlichen Eiswüste von Thlanek, als Expertin für prähistorische Andorianische Architektur und Kunst, auf Andoria durch. Sie sollte dort, im Auftrag der Sternenflotte bei den dort stattfindenden Ausgrabungen der uralten Eisstadt Kharon-Dhura helfen.

Ich selbst kannte die Gegend und die witterungsbedingten Schwierigkeiten dort und half bei dieser Gelegenheit bei den Ausgrabungen, da Archäologie auch mein Interessengebiet ist. Sie werden das vielleicht komisch finden, Commander, aber anfangs, als ich zur Akademie ging, wollte ich Wissenschaftler werden. In den folgenden Wochen arbeiteten wir eng zusammen und wir kamen uns auch persönlich sehr nahe, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine.

Am Ende schafften wir dann sogar das schier Unmögliche. Gemeinsam fanden wir eine Gletscherspalte, die bis zur Stadt, unter dem Gletscher, führte. Auf eigenes Risiko seilten wir uns ab und betraten als erste Lebewesen, nach 7000 Jahren Standardzeit die uralte, längst für einen Mythos gehaltene, Stadt."

„Dann haben Sie beide sich in den Andorianischen Geschichtsbüchern verewigt", staunte die Spanierin. „Davon hatte ich keine Ahnung."

„Nein", widersprach Dheran mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack in der Stimme. „Sie werden sich vielleicht denken können, dass man auf Andoria nicht gerade erbaut davon war, dass zwei blutige Amateure dort Erfolg hatten, wo Spitzenkapazitäten bis dahin vergebens geforscht hatten. Deshalb hielt man sich mit Details über das Auffinden der Stadt sehr zurück. Wenn Sie überhaupt unsere Namen in den Dateien über die Entdeckung der Stadt finden, dann also bestenfalls als Randnotiz. Doch das kann uns das Wissen darum, wer die Stadt entdeckte nicht nehmen. Und auch nicht die Erinnerung daran, was wir empfanden, diese versunkene Stadt nach all den Jahrtausenden, zu betreten."

„Ich verstehe", flüsterte Pasqualina. „Ein solches Erlebnis verbindet."

Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort. „Damals waren wir noch so jung, und wir waren beide von der Andersartigkeit des Anderen fasziniert. Daraus wurde später sehr viel mehr."

Für einen langen Moment fanden sich ihre Blicke und Pasqualina spürte für einen kurzen Augenblick, die tobenden Gefühle und die Leidenschaft unter der scheinbar so kühlen Oberfläche dieses Mannes. Der Eindruck des _Kalten Kriegers_ den sie zu Anfang von Dheran gehabt hatte, zerbröckelte in diesem Augenblick endgültig. Vierundzwanzig Jahre im All hatten nur sein Äußeres gestählt, sein Inneres verletzlich gelassen, das wurde ihr in diesem Moment vollkommen klar. Ohne einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können näherte sie sich ihm und im nächsten Moment küsste sie ihn auf die Lippen. Erst im nächsten Moment merkte sie was sie da tat und zuckte erschrocken zurück.

Entschuldigend blickte sie den Andorianer an und wollte etwas sagen, aber sie kam nicht dazu, weil er sich im selben Moment vorbeugte und sie sanft auf den Mund küsste. Fast selbsttätig öffneten sich ihre Lippen, erwiderte den Kuss des Andorianers, und stellte fest, dass die Zunge des Captains einen süßlichen Geschmack hinterließ. Bevor sie sich vollkommen fallen lassen konnte, zog sich der Andorianer sanft aber bestimmt zurück, blickte in ihr verwirrtes Gesicht und erklärte: „Auf diese Weise muss Ihnen das Ganze nicht peinlich sein, Commander. Das hätte sich möglicherweise ungünstig auf unsere zukünftige Zusammenarbeit ausgewirkt."

Etwas ernüchtert hielt sie seinem merkwürdigen Blick stand und antwortete mit leichtem Lächeln: „Nach irdischen Gepflogenheiten darf ich nun offiziell DU zu Ihnen sagen."

Dheran machte ein Gesicht, als habe er soeben in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Solltest du das jemals im Dienst wagen, oder wenn wir nicht allein sind, so wie jetzt, dann werfe ich dich aus einer der Luftschleusen der ICICLE, wenn wir wieder an Bord sind. Ohne Raumanzug, versteht sich."

Die Spanierin erlaubte sich ein Schmunzeln, da der Captain mit seiner Antwort sein stillschweigendes Einverständnis gegeben hatte, bevor sie übertrieben zackig antwortete: „Aye, Captain." Sie schmiegte sich wieder eng an Dheran und sie schwiegen eine Weile, bevor sie wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Was ich an dir bewundere ist, dass du so unerschütterlich an einen guten Ausgang dieser Situation glaubst. Ist dir noch nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass eine Situation, wie diese, auch einmal übel ausgehen könnte?"

„Nein, Pasqualina. Wenn man anfängt so zu denken, dann sollte man den Dienst quittieren oder sich ins Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte versetzen lassen. Soll ich einen Versetzungsantrag für dich einreichen, wenn wir wieder auf der ICICLE sind?"

Der Commander funkelte ihn an, ob seiner letzten, ironischen Bemerkung. Dieser blauhäutige Teufel schreckte nicht einmal in dieser Situation davor zurück, seinen Ersten Offizier zu verulken. Sie konterte bissig: „Ich bin zäh, Tar´Kyren. Ich habe schon so manchen Captain überlebt."

Sie sah geflissentlich über seinen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck hinweg und fuhr mit ihren Händen durch seine Haare. Vorsichtig näherten sich ihre Fingerspitzen dabei den hinteren Antennenansätzen und berührte sie sanft, bevor Dheran etwas sagen konnte. Während sie seine Antennen ganz sanft berührte entfuhr Dheran ein leises Brummen und im nächsten Moment blickte die Spanierin ihn, erst erstaunt, und dann empört an, als sie eine eindeutige Reaktion in seinem Unterleibbereich feststellen konnte.

Du solltest deine Finger lieber da weg nehmen, wenn dich diese nur zu natürliche Reaktion eines Andorianers stört", raunte Dheran ihr mit ernstem Blick zu, bevor sie zu Wort kam. „Denn du solltest wissen, dass die hinteren Antennenansätze eines andorianischen Mannes höchst erogene Zonen sind, die von einer andorianischen Frau nur dann stimuliert werden, wenn sie den festen Vorsatz hegt, sich mit ihm zu paaren."

Fassungslos blickte Pasqualina Dheran an und erst nach einer Weile begriff sie, dass er, in dieser Hinsicht keinen Scherz gemacht hatte. „Gibt es noch weitere Dinge, die ich über andorianische Männer erfahren sollte?"

„Wir sollten jetzt besser die Gelegenheit nutzen, etwas zu schlafen", schlug Dheran ausweichend vor, ohne auf die letzte Bemerkung Pasqualinas einzugehen. „Wer weiß, wie lange man uns in Ruhe lässt, und was unsere Kerkermeister _noch_ alles mit uns vorhaben."

C C C

Lieutenant-Commander Jörn Harling lief nervös in der Halle auf und ab, in der die MACO-Kommandantin Tal´Inuray Filiz den Geruch von Ensign Corin wahrgenommen zu haben glaubte. Seit Stunden blickte er immer wieder zu den merkwürdigen, halbmondförmigen Projektoren, von denen er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was sie darstellen sollten. Schließlich blieb er neben einem der Objekte stehen und rief aus: „Diese verfluchten Dinger soll doch der Teufel holen. Wir rätseln hier unten Stunden über Stunden herum, was es mit diesen Dingern auf sich hat, und inzwischen kann dem Captain und seinen Leuten sonst was passiert sein."

Er lehnte sich etwas zur Seite und stützte sich dabei mit der Hand auf eine gelbliche Stelle, an einer der Halbmondaußenseiten ab.

Im nächsten Moment hatte er den Eindruck, fremde Gedanken würden in seinen Kopf kriechen und ein blass-blaues Hologramm bildete sich dicht vor seinen Augen. Erschrocken ließ er das Gerät los und übergangslos war der ganze Spuk vorbei.

„Was war das?" entfuhr es Lieutenant-Commander Tal´Inuray Filiz, die zufällig in seine Richtung geschaut hatte. „Für einen Moment hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sich ein holografischer Bildschirm aufbaut."

Harling erwiderte den neugierigen Blick der Andorianerin mit wenig geistreicher Miene und erklärte: „Ich hatte nur meine Hand an diese gelbe..."

Erneut baute sich das Hologramm auf, als der Wissenschaftler dieselbe Stelle an dem Projektor berührte. Wieder schienen fremde Gedanken in seinen Kopf zu schleichen. Doch diesmal ließ Harling das Objekt nicht los, sondern begann in sich hinein zu horchen. „Ich höre eine Stimme in mir", erklärte er nach einer Weile fassungslos. „Ich verstehe jedoch nicht, was die Worte, wenn es welche sind, bedeuten. Klingt ein wenig nach Bajoranisch."

Auf dem Holoschirm erschienen Symbole. Auch sie unterstützten die letzten Worte des Wissenschaftlers, ergaben aber keinen Sinn für ihn.

Die Andorianerin blickte angespannt auf die Symbole und ihre Antennen bogen sich leicht nach Innen. „Schade, dass der Captain unter den Vermissten ist, der versteht etwas von bajoranischen Schriften, soviel ich weiß."

Noch während Filiz das sagte, veränderten sich die Symbole. Gleichzeitig riss Harling erstaunt die Augen auf.

Auch die inzwischen näher gekommenen Techniker und Wissenschaftler bemerkten diese Veränderung. Einen Moment später rief Harling fassungslos aus: „Dieses verborgene Interface passt sich meinen mentalen Voraussetzungen an. Ich beginne zu verstehen, was die Stimme zu mir sagt. Sie verlangt zu wissen, ob eine Verbindung hergestellt werden soll."

„Eine Verbindung?" Die Andorianerin wurde hellhörig. „Was für eine Verbindung?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harling erneut das Wort ergriff. „Es wird ein Begriff genannt, aber ich kann keinen Sinn darin erkennen. Vielleicht handelt es sich dabei um einen Eigennamen. Vielleicht sollte ich es mal versuchen."

Bevor jemand Einwände erheben konnte, hatte Harling bereits das mentale Kommando zum Aufbau einer Verbindung gegeben. Im nächsten Moment zuckte er zurück, als sich zwischen den beiden halbmondförmigen Projektoren ein Transwarp-Kanal etablierte. Es war mehr dem Zufall zu verdanken, dass sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand dort aufgehalten hatte. Verblüfft blickte der Wissenschaftler auf das, was er eben ausgelöst hatte.

Fast gleichzeitig zirpte sein Kommunikator, und Chief McMahans Stimme klang erregt auf: „Harling, haben Sie dort unten etwas angestellt? Vor einigen Sekunden haben wir einen massiven Energieanstieg in ihrem Aufenthaltsbereich festgestellt. Eindeutig eine Transwarpsignatur. Sind etwa Borg da unten?"

„Negativ, Chief", entgegnete Harling unnötig laut. „Ich habe hier unten, über eine Art neural interagierendes Steuerungsinterface, eine Maschine in Gang gesetzt. Sind sie sicher, dass es sich um eine Transwarp-Signatur handelt, McMahan?"

„Absolut, Harling. Was zum Geier, haben Sie denn da eingeschaltet?"

„Wissen wir noch nicht. Aber wenn Ihre Messungen richtig sind, dann könnte es sich, rein theoretisch, um ein sehr fortschrittliches Transporter-System handeln. Eins, welches auf einer uns noch unbekannten Transwarp-Technik beruht. Das Interface sagte etwas von einer Verbindung. Wenn ich Recht habe, dann könnten der Captain und seine Begleiter damit von hier fortgebracht worden sein. Habe ich die Erlaubnis weiterzumachen?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Chief sich zu einer Entscheidung durchrang. „In Ordnung, Harling. Aber gehen Sie keine zu hohen Risiken ein. Es bringt uns nichts, wenn noch mehr Besatzungsmitglieder der ICICLE verlustig gehen, verstanden?"

„Verstanden, Chief." Harling unterbrach die Verbindung und blickte Tal´Inuray Filiz auffordernd an und sagte: „Sie haben es gehört, Lieutenant-Commander. Wenn Sie bereit sind, sammeln sie ihre Leute und folgen Sie unseren Vermissten.

Die Andorianerin blickte sich in der Halle um und erklärte dann: „Aber welcher Weg ist der Richtige?"

Harling grinste schief: „Ich fürchte, genau dass werden Sie herausfinden müssen."

„Falsch, das werden _wir_ herausfinden, denn da Niemand sagen kann, ob einer von uns ebenfalls so gut mit dem Interface umgehen kann, wie Sie, werden Sie uns begleiten."

Der Chefwissenschaftler blickte die Andorianerin erschrocken an. Er war eher ein Theoretiker, denn ein Mann der Tat. Allerdings konnte er wohl schlecht etwas von den MACO´s verlangen, zu dem er selbst nicht bereit gewesen wäre, deshalb seufzte er ergeben und nickte Tal´Inuray Filiz zu.

Die Andorianerin ließ ihren Helm aus dem Ausrüstungspuffer materialisieren und setzte ihn nun wieder auf, um ihre Leute in die Halle zu beordern. Sie aktivierte die Außenmikrofone und sagte zu Harling gewandt: „Wir werden zu sechst aufbrechen, die andere Hälfte des Teams bleibt zur Sicherung der Halle hier. Sie werden sich dicht hinter mir halten, verstanden?"

„Verstanden", bestätigte Harling mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen und fügte missmutig hinzu: „Die _Glorreichen Sieben_ brechen zu neuen Abenteuern auf."

„Was meinten Sie", erkundigte sich die Andorianerin neugierig.

Jörn Harling winkte ab. „Vergessen Sie es, das war nur so ein Sprichwort." Dicht hinter Filiz schritt er langsam auf das aktivierte Gerät zu. Was würde sie erwarten...?

C C C

Etwa zur selben Zeit kauerten Victoria Leandros und ihre Begleiter am Waldrand eines unbekannten Planeten und blickten fasziniert zum Himmel über der Stadt hinauf. Ungefähr doppelt so groß, wie der Vollmond in einer Nacht auf der Erde, zeichnete sich dort deutlich eine Spiralgalaxis ab, bei der es sich nur um die heimatliche Milchstraße handeln konnte. Wenn es noch eines Beweises bedurft hätte für das, was Viária Al-Ghorm behauptet hatte, dies war er.

Trotzdem war keines der fünf Lebewesen in der Lage zu begreifen wie weit sie nun von der Heimat entfernt waren, dazu war die Entfernung einfach zu gigantisch. 450.000 Lichtjahre – das konnten diese Wesen trotz all ihres Wissens und ihrer Fähigkeiten mit ihren begrenzten Sinnen nicht mehr erfassen. Hier musste auch der ambitionierteste Vorstellungsversuch zwangsläufig scheitern.

„Werden wir überhaupt begreifen können, wie weit wir von dort weg waren, wenn wir wieder zurück sind", fragte Fathi Ben Lazar, auf die heimatliche Milchstraße deutend, in die Runde und sprach damit aus, was Alle dachten.

Der sonst stets wortkarge Kunanga antwortete dem Lieutenant: „Vielleicht werden wir nie ganz erfassen, was für eine gewaltige Strecke wir zurückgelegt haben, aber eines Tages werden wir zu dieser Kleingalaxis deuten und sagen können: Wir waren dort. Und Vielleicht werden wir irgendwann aus eigener Kraft wieder herkommen."

Imania Maray blickte den Schwarzen fragend an und sagte zweifelnd: „Glauben Sie das wirklich? Beinahe auf jedem Lichtjahr, dass wir uns weiter ins All wagen, versuchen die verschiedensten Rassen, uns aus dem All zu fegen. Und Sie reden bereits vom Verlassen unserer Milchstraße."

Kunanga nickte ungewohnt ernst: „Vielleicht sind die Kämpfe, die wir bislang in unserer eigenen Galaxis führten eine Art der natürlichen Selektion und nur die, die sich in diesem Kampf behaupten gelingt dieser Schritt über die Grenzen der Galaxis hinaus. Vielleicht gelingt es aber auch nur, wenn letztlich alle Rassen der Milchstraße kooperieren."

Mit einer Mischung aus Staunen und Bewunderung blickte Doktor Leandros den dunklen Hünen an. „Sie sprechen da von einer großen Vision, Mister Kunanga. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass wir dieses Ziel je erreichen können?"

„Aus diesem Grund bin ich zur Sternenflotte gegangen", erklärte Kunanga. „Ich glaube fest daran, dass unser Beitrag, hier und heute, dazu beiträgt, eines fernen Tages dieses Ziel zu erreichen."

Eine Weile blieb es still und sie blickten wieder hinauf zum Himmel. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile erst gelang es den fünf Offizieren, sich von dem atemberaubenden Anblick loszureißen, und sich wieder auf das Naheliegende zu konzentrieren. Kunanga bedeutete den Begleitern die Helmvisiere zu schließen und den Nachtvisier-Modus zu aktivieren. Eine Kombination von Restlichtverstärker und Wärmetaster machte die dunkle Nacht zum Tag für die fünf Offiziere der ICICLE. „Ich glaube jetzt können wir es langsam wagen", meinte er. „Ich möchte den Captain und den Commander nicht länger in der Gewalt von fremden Wesen lassen, als unbedingt nötig. Wer weiß, was man mit ihnen anstellt? Lieutenant Lazar, sie werden sich mit dem Tetryonpulswerfer bewaffnen und uns Eintritt verschaffen, wenn wir herausgefunden haben, wo sich unsere Vorgesetzten befinden."

„Aye, Commander", erwiderte der Lieutenant knapp.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg, hinunter ins Tal. Zwischen den Gebäuden waren weder Fahrzeuge noch Lebewesen zu sehen. Offensichtlich befand sich die gesamte Infrastruktur unterirdisch, was natürlich die Aufgabe der Sternenflottenoffiziere erheblich vereinfachte. Trotzdem blieben sie misstrauisch und blickten sich permanent wachsam um.

Als sie die ersten Gebäudestiele erreicht hatten, gab Imania Maray plötzlich über Funk durch: „Ich habe Gedankenimpulse des Commanders aufgefangen. Sie kommen von einem der großen Gebäude im Zentrum der Stadt. Wir müssen uns allerdings etwas nach rechts wenden."

Sie korrigierten ihre Marschrichtung in die Richtung, welche die Betazoidin vorgab. Unangefochten erreichten sie zwanzig Minuten später das Gebäude, in dessen Inneren sich die beiden Gesuchten aufhalten sollten. Etwa dreißig Meter vom Eingang entfernt gingen sie hinter einer kleinen Buschgruppe in Stellung und blickten zum Eingang des Gebäudes hinüber. Wege oder Straßen gab es jedoch keine zwischen den seltsam anmutenden Häusern.

Namoro Kunanga wandte sich zu Lieutenant Lazar. „Na, dann zeigen Sie mal, was ihre Wumme kann."

Der Hüne schulterte den Tetryonpulswerfer, visierte den Eingang an und sagte dann laut: „Achtung, ich hau´ dazwischen!"

Im nächsten Moment löste sich ein grellweißer, gebündelter Plasmaschuss, wobei im Zentrum des grellen Energieballs einige der, normalerweise nur im Subraum vorkommenden, Tetryonen erzeugt wurden.

Die Wirkung übertraf noch die Erwartungen der fünf Offiziere. Das gesamte Schott und ein Teil der Einfassung wurde regelrecht zerfetzt und kleinere Trümmerteile pfiffen dicht über ihre Köpfe hinweg, oder knapp an ihnen vorbei. Eins streite sogar die Schulterpanzerung Lazar´s und heulte als Querschläger davon, ohne größeren Schaden an dem Anzug zu hinterlassen.

„Das haben auch Taube gehört!" murrte Imania Maray und sprang zusammen mit den Anderen auf. Im Sprintertempo jagten sie auf den zertrümmerten Eingang zu und stürmten ins Innere des Gebäudes, in dem es momentan noch seltsam ruhig war. Doch das würde sich schon sehr bald ändern, soviel stand fest.

Der Afrikaner scannte die Umgebung mit seinem Tricorder und deutete nach unten.

Imania nickte bestätigend. Von dort kamen die Impulse der Gefangenen, wobei sie den Andorianer nur sehr undeutlich anhand seiner empathischen Schwingungen erfassen konnte. Zumindest lebten die beiden Vermissten noch, soviel konnte sie erkennen.

„Etwa acht Meter weiter gibt es ein Treppenhaus. Dort werden wir nach unten gelangen. Lieutenant Lazar: Sie und Corin sichern den Gang, während ich mit Maray und Doktor Leandros den Captain und den Commander befreie.

Die beiden Angesprochenen nickten und zogen sich bis zum Schott des Treppenhauses zurück, wo sie in die Hocke gingen, um eventuellen Angreifern ein kleineres Ziel zu bieten.

Während dessen rannten die übrigen drei Offiziere die Metallplastik-Treppen des nur mäßig erleuchteten Treppenhauses hinab und betraten, mit angeschlagenen Waffen, den Kellerbereich.

Imania Maray hatte nun permanenten Kontakt zu Commander Mancharella. Zielstrebig führte sie ihre beiden Begleiter durch die schummerig beleuchteten, grau-blauen Gänge. Von irgendwo her roch es moderig. Sie waren fast schon ein wenig sorglos, als einige Meter vor ihnen drei Saarlan-Gaarat um eine Gangecke bogen. Trotz ihrer nachlassenden Anspannung reagierten die drei Sternenflottenoffiziere zuerst und feuerten aus ihren Handphasern auf die überraschten Fremden. Sie hasteten schnell weiter, bis die Betazoidin das Zeichen gab anzuhalten. „Hinter diesem Schott sind sie", erklärte sie und deutete dabei auf das Schott zu ihrer rechten.

Im selben Moment setzte ein schrilles Heulen ein. Die Saarlan-Gaarat hatten ihr Eindringen bemerkt und Alarm gegeben.

„Jetzt wird es gleich bunt und lustig", rief die Doktorin um den Lärm zu übertönen. „Zeit, dass wir uns mit der Befreiung unserer Leute etwas beeilen."

C C C

Tar´Kyren Dheran schreckte aus einem unruhigen Halbschlaf. Er glaubte eine Erschütterung gespürt zu haben, aber als er aufhorchte war nichts zu hören, so dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er das Ganze nicht nur geträumt hatte.

Pasqualina, die durch seine Bewegung ebenfalls erwacht war, blickte den Andorianer verschlafen an und fragte leise: „Was gibt es?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete Dheran fast unhörbar. Ich dachte ich hätte eine Erschütterung gespürt, aber vielleicht habe ich mir das auch nur eingebildet."

Sie horchten beide eine Weile und Pasqualina wollte gerade eine Bemerkung machen, als sie von Draußen Phaserfeuer hörten. Sie sahen sich an, und wussten im gleichen Moment, dass sie sich nicht verhört hatten.

„Föderationswaffen", behauptete Dheran. „Da gibt es keinen Zweifel. Man will uns offensichtlich befreien."

Die Spanierin blickte Dheran fragend an. „Sie hören den Unterschied zwischen einzelnen Partikelwaffen heraus?"

Der Blick des Andorianers sprach Bände und ließ gleichzeitig keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass er sich vollkommen sicher war.

Im nächsten Moment klang ein misstönendes Schrillen von Draußen auf, und auch Pasqualina war sich nun sicher, dass Hilfe unterwegs war. Einige Momente später glühte der Rahmen des Schotts grell auf und scheppernd stürzte es in den Raum. Schnell wickelte Dheran die Decke um sich und den Commander, als Maray und Doktor Leandros, gefolgt von Kunanga in die Zelle gestürmt kamen.

Alle drei Offiziere der ICICLE blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, und blickten den Captain und Commander Mancharella überrascht an. Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, herrschte Dheran die drei an: „Man hat uns unsere Sachen abgenommen. Also sehen Sie zu, dass Sie für den Commander und mich etwas zum Anziehen finden, oder glauben Sie wir fliehen splitternackt?"

Imania Maray gab Lazar über Funk die Anweisung zu versuchen, die Kommunikatoren der beiden Uniformen zu lokalisieren, während sie mit Kunanga den Raum verließ. Victoria Leandros meinte lediglich: „Ich warte Draußen, bis Lazar mit den Uniformen da ist. Falls er sie nicht findet, müssen Sie Sachen der Saarlan-Gaarat anziehen." Sie erlaubte sich ein Schmunzeln und verließ den Raum ebenfalls.

Dheran und Pasqualina blickten sich an und der Andorianer meinte mürrisch: „Das wird uns eine ganze Weile nachhängen, Commander."

Nach einer Weile tauchte die Ärztin wieder bei ihnen auf und brachte ihnen ihre Uniformen und Kampfanzüge. „Sie beide haben Glück, die Sachen wurden zusammen im Erdgeschoss dieses Hauses gelagert. Beeilen Sie sich, wir wissen nicht, wie lange wir dieses Gebäude halten können."

„Dann ´raus mit Ihnen", konterte der Andorianer giftig.

Kaum, dass die Ärztin sich abwandte erhob sich Dheran und sagte: „Ich ziehe mich in der Hygienezelle um."

Hektisch streiften beide ihre Sachen über und kaum eine Minute später war Dheran wieder da. Auch die Spanierin war soweit und bewaffnete sich mit der Phaserrifle – die Handphaser hatte man ihnen abgenommen und mussten als verloren angesehen werden.

„Jetzt nichts wie weg von hier", meinte Dheran und sie liefen nach Draußen, wo Victoria Leandros auf sie wartete.

„Mir nach", empfing sie die Ärztin knapp und übernahm die Führung. Sie stürmten die Treppen hinauf und erreichten den Rest ihrer kleinen Gruppe.

Lazar und Corin hatten gerade zwei Betäubungsgranaten ins Freie geworfen. Sie warteten die Detonation der beiden Granaten ab und Dheran gab das Zeichen auszubrechen. „Kunanga, Sie übernehmen die Führung. Der Commander und ich sorgen für die Rückendeckung. Los jetzt!"

So schnell sie konnten rannten sie in die Dunkelheit hinaus, wobei der Nachtsichtmodus ihrer Anzüge ihnen, gegenüber ihren langsam von überall her auftauchenden Verfolgern, einen unschätzbaren Vorteil verliehen. „Nur im Notfall schießen", gab Dheran über Funk durch. „Damit verraten wir nur unsere Position."

Sie rannten zwischen den Pilzbauten hindurch, wobei sie zweimal von den Waffen Gebrauch machen mussten, da mehrere Gegner direkt vor ihnen auftauchten und ihre Waffen auf sie richteten. Diese kurzen Waffeneinsätze hatten jedoch die unangenehme Folge, dass die Anderen wieder auf ihre Spur gebracht wurden. So schnell sie konnten, hetzten Sie den Hügel hinauf, als sie die letzten Gebäude hinter sich gelassen hatten. Einige Male jagten dabei Partikelschüsse, gefährlich nahe an ihnen vorbei.

Etwa hundert Meter vor dem Eingang der cryllianischen Station wurde Dheran durch einen Streifschuss an die rechte Wade getroffen. Commander Mancharella, die diesen Umstand als Einzige mitbekam drückte dem Captain wortlos ihre Waffe in die Hand, legte sich seinen rechten Arm um die Schulter und legte ihren linken Arm um seine Hüfte. „Weiter Captain, wir haben es gleich."

Die Kraft der Frau versetzte Dheran etwas in Erstaunen, während er einen unterdrückten Schmerzlaut von sich gab. Gemeinsam erreichten sie den Eingang, an dem Lazar und Corin in Stellung gegangen waren, um die Verfolger, die ihnen bereits dicht auf den Fersen waren aufzuhalten.

„Weiter, Sir!" rief ihnen der Tellarit entgegen. „Wir halten hier die Stellung, bis Sie das Transport-Portal aktiviert haben."

„Gebt ihnen Saures", feuerte die Spanierin sie an und hetzte mit Dheran an ihnen vorbei ins Innere der Station.

Imania Maray war bereits am Portal, um die Verbindung mit dem cryllianischen Stützpunkt, von dem sie aufgebrochen waren, herzustellen. Währenddessen brachten Doktor Leandros und Kunanga jeweils zehn Haftminen an, die jede für sich eine gewaltige Sprengkraft und Hitze entwickelten.

„Wir sind soweit!" rief Kunanga aus, als sie die, auf zwei Minuten eingestellten Zeitzünder synchronisiert hatten. „Das Portal ist ebenfalls aktiv."

„Dann aktivieren Sie die Minen und hinein in den Transwarpkanal!" kommandierte Dheran laut. „Der Commander und ich halten die Stellung und geben Corin und Lazar Deckung.

Am Gangeingang bezogen Pasqualina und Dheran Stellung, wobei der Captain sich auch jetzt von der Spanierin stützen lassen musste. Commander Mancharella warf dem Andorianer einen schnellen Blick zu. „Ihnen zu sagen, dass sie sich vor uns zurückziehen sollten, wegen der Lähmung ihres Beines, bringt wohl nicht viel?"

„Stimmt", bestätigte Dheran einsilbig und rief Lazar und Corin über Funk zurück.

Sekunden später sahen sie die beiden Offiziere durch den Gang auf sie zu hetzen, gefolgt von einer Horde Saarlan-Gaarat. Mit ihren Rifles feuerten sie an den Beiden vorbei.

„Tempo, meine Herren!", rief Dheran ihnen entgegen. „Ein paar Extrasekunden könnten nicht schaden!"

„Immer diese Hetzerei", keuchte Corin, als er zusammen mit Lazar am Captain vorbei rannte. Obwohl kleiner als der Lieutenant erreichte er den Kanal als Erster und vertraute sich ihm sofort an.

Im selben Augenblick sahen Dheran und die Spanierin einen dunklen Gegenstand an sich vorbei fliegen. Einer der Verfolger hatte ihn in die Halle geworfen, bevor er unschädlich gemacht werden konnte.

Zusammen mit Lazar geriet der Gegenstand in den Kanal und detonierte dort.

Pasqualina, die einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter geworfen hatte, bekam mit, wie der Kanal kollabierte und glaubte noch den grässlichen Todesschrei des Lieutenants zu vernehmen. Im nächsten Moment schoss, mit einem trockenen Knall ein gewaltiger Funkenregen aus der linken Portalhälfte.

Wütend und traurig feuerte die Spanierin wieder in den Gang hinein, während Dheran eine Betäubungsgranate warf. Nach der dumpfen Explosion spähte der Captain in den Gang. Nichts rührte sich, und der Andorianer stellte fest: „Offensichtlich haben wir alle erwischt."

„Einer unserer Leute ist tot!" fuhr die Spanierin Dheran zornig an, weil er mit keinem Wort darauf einging. „Bedeutet dir das verdammt nochmal denn gar nichts?"

Dheran funkelte sie an und entgegnete scharf: „Egal was wir sagen und tun, wir können nichts mehr daran ändern! Also schlage ich vor, wir nehmen den einzig gangbaren Weg, die Zeit läuft nämlich falls du das vergessen haben solltest."

Während Dheran, auf einem Bein zum zweiten Portal hüpfte, war die Spanierin bereits dort und aktivierte es. Dann stützte sie wieder den Captain und gemeinsam vertrauten sie sich dem Transwarp-Kanal an, zwanzig Sekunden bevor hinter ihnen die Hölle losbrach und das Volk der Saarlan-Gaarat endgültig in der Kleingalaxis Fornax isoliert wurde.

 **5.**

 **Zwischenspiel auf KOR-NAX**

Viária Al-Ghorm wirkte abgespannt, als sich das Portal nach Fornax aktivierte und vier der sieben Sternenflotten-Offiziere nacheinander den Transwarp-Kanal verließen. Kaum hatte Imania Maray, als Vierte, den Empfangsbereich verlassen, begann der Kanal zu flackern und löste sich auf.

Verwundert blickten sich die vier Besatzungsmitglieder an und Victoria Leandros schaute bestürzt zu Viária Al-Ghorm. „Na, was ist denn nun wieder los?" fragte sie nervös. „Viária, Sie müssen den Kanal wieder aktivieren, oder unsere Kameraden am anderen Ende sind verloren. In gut einer Minute fliegt dort nämlich alles in die Luft!"

Die Cryllianerin beeilte sich, den Steuerkontakt zu berühren, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet den Anderen nur zu deutlich, dass etwas absolut nicht so war, wie es hätte sein sollen. „Ich kann keine Verbindung herstellen. Entweder, die Verbindung ist endgültig gestört, oder das Gegengerät wurde vernichtet. Ich hoffe dass Ihre Leute das zweite Gerät schnell genug aktivieren konnten."

„Wohin führt die zweite Verbindung?" erkundigte sich Namoro Kunanga.

„Zu einer Welt, zwischen den beiden vorgelagerten Kleingalaxien dieser Galaxis. Der wesentliche Punkt dabei ist nur, es gibt von dort aus keine Verbindung nach hier, oder zu dem System, auf dass Ihr Schiff aufmerksam wurde. Die einzige Verbindung von diesem Stützpunkt aus führt in einen Bereich, den Sie als Delta-Quadranten bezeichnen."

Sie wollte ihrer Erklärung noch etwas hinzufügen, als sich zur Überraschung der Cryllianerin das Portal aktivierte, durch das sie die sieben Offiziere der ICICLE hierher geholt hatte. Im nächsten Moment erschienen sechs MACO´s und der Chefwissenschaftler der ICICLE in der Halle und blickten sich kampfbereit um. Als sie vier der Vermissten erkannten, entspannte sich ihre Haltung und Lieutenant-Commander Tal´Inuray Filiz nahm ihren Helm ab. Während sie ihn im Ausrüstungspuffer ihres Kampfanzugs verschwinden ließ, wandte sie sich an Kunanga, der ihr am nächsten stand, ohne dabei die Cryllianerin auch nur einen Moment lang aus den Augen zu lassen. „Was geht hier vor, Commander?"

Zusammen mit der Bordärztin erklärte der CAG die Zusammenhänge und die Andorianerin wandte sich schließlich der Cryllianerin zu. „Wenn ich das alles richtig verstanden habe, dann können wir also nichts weiter tun, als abwarten? Das liegt mir ganz und gar nicht. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit darzustellen, wohin die Magellanverbindung führt?"

Viária Al-Ghorm machte eine fremdartig anmutende Geste mit ihrer Hand, die Zustimmung ausdrücken sollte. „Begleiten Sie mich nach unten in die Astrometrische Abteilung. Dort kann ich ihnen auf einer Holokarte zeigen, wohin die Verbindung führt."

Tal´Inuray Filiz folgte der Cryllianerin. Die übrigen Anwesenden schlossen sich unaufgefordert an. Während sie durch die relativ unbelebten Gänge des Stützpunktes gingen, begab sich Victoria Leandros an die Seite der Andorianerin und blickte sie neugierig von der Seite an. „Mich würde interessieren, wie Sie auf unsere Spur gekommen sind?"

Tal´Inuray Filiz tat etwas, was bei ihr nur selten vor kam. Sie lächelte spitzbübisch, so als habe sie gerade einen Streich ausgeheckt. Dann antwortete sie: „In diesem Fall hatte ich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, den richtigen Riecher, wie man auf der Erde sagen würde."

Damit ließ die Andorianerin Doktor Leandros mit mehr Fragen zurück, als zuvor.

 _Typisch!_ dachte die Ärztin. _Wenn du eine klare Antwort willst, frage bloß keinen Andorianer. Die fängt an, mit ihrer Art, Dheran Konkurrenz zu machen._ Sie wurde aus ihren abschweifenden Betrachtungen gerissen, als sie die Astrometrie erreichten.

Die Cryllianerin führte die Leute von der ICICLE zu einer kleinen Steuerkonsole, am Rand des sechseckigen, etwa zehn Meter durchmessenden Raumes und legte ihre Hände auf zwei Kontrollkontakte. Auch hier schien die Steuerung der Einrichtung über eine Neuralverbindung abzulaufen. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment und das dreidimensionale Abbild einer Spiralgalaxis mit zwei vorgelagerten Kleingalaxien erschien in der Mitte des sich automatisch abdunkelnden Raumes, wobei die Qualität des Holobildes so hoch war, wie es noch keiner der Sternenflotten-Angehörigen jemals gesehen hatte.

Zweifellos handelte es sich um das Abbild der Milchstraße und der beiden Magellanschen Wolken. Die Cryllianerin konzentrierte sich kurz und es erschienen etwa fünfzig hellblaue Punkte, die sich über das Abbild der Galaxis verteilten. Einer von ihnen lag am Rand der Kleinen Magellanschen Wolke, am Rand des Materiestroms aus Wasserstoff, der sich zwischen den beiden Kleingalaxien erstreckte. Dieser Strom war im Laufe der Äonen durch die Wechselwirkung mit dem Gravitationsfeld der Milchstraße entstanden, wobei Sonnen aus den beiden Magellanschen Wolken herausgerissen worden waren, die zwar weiter der Bewegung der Wolken folgten, aber eigentlich nicht mehr zu diesen dazu gehörten.

Im nächsten Moment leuchtete dieser Punkt violett auf, zusammen mit einem zweiten Punkt, der, vom kosmischen Standpunkt gesehen, nur ein kleines Stück weit innerhalb des Delta-Quadranten lag. Beide Punkte wurden von einer gelben Linie verbunden.

„Weit außerhalb des Borg-Raumes", stellte Tal´Inuray Filiz erleichtert fest. „Gibt es, von hier aus, eine Verbindung zu diesem Planeten im Delta-Quadranten?"

Die Cryllianerin verneinte. „Es gab früher zwei weitere Verbindungen zu diesem Planeten, aber diese wurden durch kosmische Katastrophen schon vor langer Zeit unterbrochen. Im Laufe der nächsten Äonen werden vermutlich immer mehr Verbindungen ein Opfer solcher äußeren Umstände werden, bis das cryllianische Transwarp-Netz irgendwann Geschichte geworden ist."

„Nichts ist für die Ewigkeit, außer der Raum selbst", deklamierte Jörn Harling und blickte ratlos in die Runde. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Lieutenant-Commander Filiz wirkte nicht besonders begeistert, als sie entgegnete: „Die Frage ist vielmehr: Was _können_ wir machen? Wir kommen weder mit Hilfe des Transwarpnetzes hin, noch können wir in absehbarer Zeit mit der ICICLE zu diesem Planeten fliegen." Ihre Antennen bogen sich nach innen, als sie widerwillig feststellte: „Alles was wir tun können, ist zu dem System zurück zu kehren, in dem die ICICLE auf uns wartet."

Imania Maray blickte die Andorianerin verzweifelt an. „Wir können doch den Captain, Commander Mancharella und Lazar nicht einfach im Stich lassen."

Filiz´ Blick bekam etwas wölfisches, als sie scharf entgegnete: „Wenn Sie einen Alternativvorschlag haben, dann heraus damit! Falls nicht, dann sehen Sie der Tatsache ins Auge, dass wir momentan machtlos sind!"

Die Betazoidin hatte Mühe dem Blick der Andorianerin stand zu halten. „Entschuldigen Sie, Filiz, aber der Gedanke unsere Leute einfach aufgeben zu müssen deprimiert mich."

„Ich tanze auch nicht gerade auf dem Tisch, vor Vergnügen", stellte die Andorianerin bissig fest. „Andererseits würde ich unsere drei Leute nicht vorschnell abschreiben, Dheran soll in seiner Karriere schon so manche, haarsträubende Situation gemeistert haben. Und auch Commander Mancharella und Lieutenant Lazar traue ich Einiges zu."

Dass Lazar nicht mehr lebte wussten sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht...

C C C

Nar-Axan spürte die Ankunft der beiden Fremden Wesen, so wie alle Kor-Naxa die auf diesem Planeten existierten. Was einer von ihnen aufnahm, dass erfuhren auch die Anderen, da sie auf paramentaler Ebene mit einander verbunden waren.

Der Planet Kor-Nax fiel in mancherlei Hinsicht aus dem Rahmen, wenn man gewöhnlichen Klasse-M Planeten als Vergleich heranzog.

Zum Beispiel hatte der Planet niemals eine Zivilisation im eigentlichen Sinne hervorgebracht. Der Grund dafür war einfach: In der Vergangenheit waren die Pflanzen des Planeten so aggressiv gewesen, dass sie irgendwann jedes tierische Leben ausgerottet hatten. Doch damit hatten sie sich selbst jede Lebensgrundlage entzogen und starben ebenfalls aus. Übrig blieb die Flora, die nicht auf fleischliche Nahrung angewiesen war und entwickelte sich, ohne die störenden Einflüsse organischen Lebens, bis zu einem Grad, an dem sie, zunächst nur primitive, Formen von Emotionen entwickelten. Im Laufe der Jahrmillionen verfeinerte sich diese Fähigkeit und sie erlangten die Fähigkeit des bewussten Denkens. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt besaßen die Kor-Naxa noch nicht die Fähigkeit der Fortbewegung, also entwickelten sie allmählich die Fähigkeit sich über weite Strecken, Kraft ihrer geistigen Fähigkeiten, untereinander zu verständigen. Im Laufe der folgenden Generationen erkannten sie, dass sie darüber hinaus in der Lage waren, das Wachstum der umgebenden Flora durch Absonderung bestimmter, körpereigener Sporen zu beeinflussen. Sie schufen sich so, auf friedliche Art und Weise, eine Welt nach ihren Vorstellungen.

Nar-Axan wusste um diese Dinge so gut Bescheid, als habe er sie selbst erlebt, was daran lag, dass die Kor-Naxa ein Generationsgedächtnis entwickelt hatten. Was eine Generation erlebte, wurde Jenen, die ihnen nachfolgten, weitergegeben. Auf diese Art und Weise geriet nichts in Vergessenheit, obwohl es bei den Kor-Naxa keine geschriebene Geschichte gab.

Dann, vor etwa 1,5 Millionen Jahren, waren humanoide Wesen auf ihrer Welt gelandet und hatten einen Stützpunkt errichtet, der es ihnen ermöglichte jederzeit unangemeldet hier zu erscheinen und Dinge zu tun, die die Kor-Naxa nicht verstanden. Ohne es zu bemerken hatten sie dabei einige hundert intelligente Wesen vernichtet; teils bei der Landung ihrer Raumschiffe, teils bei der Errichtung ihrer Gebäude.

Erst nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen der Kontaktaufnahme, war es den Kor-Naxa möglich gewesen eine Verständigung mit den humanoiden Wesen herbeizuführen und sie zum Verlassen dieser Welt zu bewegen, da man sie als unwillkommene Eindringlinge betrachtete. Zum Glück waren die Humanoiden einsichtig gewesen und hatten das Versprechen abgegeben, niemals zurück zu kehren.

Und nun waren sie wieder da. Einer von ihnen machte zwar einen seltsamen Eindruck, so als hätte es im Laufe der langen Zeit die vergangen war, Mutationen bei der organischen Rasse gegeben, aber er stammte zweifellos von ihnen ab; das konnten die Kor-Naxa deutlich wahrnehmen.

Nar-Axan fand es höchst seltsam, dass sich die fremden Wesen auf lediglich zwei unzulängliche optische Organe verlassen mussten. Er und sein Volk nahmen über Rezeptoren in den „Blütenblättern" ihre Umwelt jederzeit in vollem Umfang wahr, wobei diese Fotorezeptoren hyperpolarisiert wurden, wodurch im Sinneszentrum ein Bild der Umgebung erzeugt wurde. Wie konnten Wesen existieren, die immer nur einen Bruchteil ihrer Umgebung zu sehen bekamen? Hier hatte die Evolution sicherlich einen ganz schwarzen Tag gehabt.

Wie seine Artgenossen war Nar-Axan über den Wortbruch der Fremden ungehalten, und diesmal würde man sie nicht wieder zurücklassen. Hier würden die Kor-Naxa diesmal ein Exempel statuieren...

C C C

Die Portalhalle, in der Dheran und Pasqualina ankamen, unterschied sich nicht von denen, die sie bisher kennen gelernt hatten. Entweder waren diese Stationen innerhalb eines relativ kurzen Zeitraumes errichtet worden, oder aber die Cryllianer hatten ihren Baustil über die Jahre nur unwesentlich verändert.

Die Spanierin brachte Dheran zu einer der Wände und ließ ihn dort zu Boden gleiten. Bei einem schnellen Rundblick stellte sie fest, dass es auch hier nur zwei Portale gab. Mit schiefem Grinsen meinte sie zu Dheran gewandt: „Das lässt uns nicht den ganz großen Spielraum, wohin wir uns später zu wenden haben."

Der Andorianer machte eine zustimmende Geste. „Aber zuerst sollten wir feststellen, wo wir uns überhaupt befinden. Zumindest ballert hier keiner auf uns, was ja schon mal ein Fortschritt ist." Er lehnte seine Pulsphaser-Rifle neben sich an die Wand und betastete sein immer noch gelähmtes Bein. Erst als Pasqualina, nach einer Weile immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte blickte er fragend auf.

Die Spanierin wirkte seltsam abwesend, und Dheran wollte sie ansprechen, als er leise Stimmen in seinem Kopf zu hören glaubte. Zuerst dachte er an eine Sinnestäuschung, doch im selben Moment wurden die fremdartigen Gedankenimpulse drängender. Sie schienen ihn aufzufordern diesen Ort zu verlassen. Instinktiv wehrte Dheran sich dagegen und die Stimmen wurden leiser.

Pasqualina hingegen wandte sich, mit glasigem Blick von ihm ab und begab sich, mit seltsam hölzern wirkenden Bewegungen, zum Schott der Halle.

„He, wo willst du hin!" rief der Captain ihr zu, doch sie schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu hören. Schneller werdend verließ die Frau die Halle und verschwand im Gang.

„Pasqualina, bleib gefälligst da."

Auch jetzt erhielt er keine Antwort. Gleichzeitig wurden die Stimmen in ihm wieder drängender, und Dheran dämmerte, dass Pasqualina nicht mehr Herrin ihres freien Willens zu sein schien.

Er benutzte einen andorianischen Kraftausdruck, zog das linke Bein an, stützte sich auf sein Phasergewehr und erhob sich mühsam. Das Gewehr als behelfsmäßige Krücke benutzend humpelte er hinter der Spanierin her. Als er den Gang hinunter spähte, sah er sie gerade noch in einer der, auch hier existierenden Liftröhren verschwinden. Hastig humpelte er durch den Gang um ihr zu folgen, wütend darüber, dass ihn das gelähmte Bein noch immer limitierte. In der Röhre verlor er sie kurzzeitig aus den Augen, bis er den oberen Ausstieg erreicht, und kurze Zeit später am Ausgang stand.

Das Licht einer tief stehenden, orange-roten Sonne, die ihm blendend ins Gesicht schien, war der erste Gruß dieses unbekannten Planeten. Warme, beinahe subtropische, würzige Luft schlug ihm entgegen, und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sein Sichtvisier nicht geschlossen hatte. Zornig über diese Nachlässigkeit schloss er es. Der Lichteinfall wurde von dem Visier augenblicklich auf ein erträgliches Maß reduziert, und der Andorianer blickte sich suchend um. Er konnte Pasqualina nirgendwo entdecken, und einen andorianischen Fluch murmelnd ließ er seinen Tricorder rematerialisieren. Er peilte den Kommunikator des Commanders an und stellte zu seiner gelinden Verwunderung fest, dass sich die Spanierin beinahe zweihundert Meter von ihm entfernt hatte. Sie musste gerannt sein, als sie die Station verlassen hatte und befand sich bereits im Sichtschutz einer großen Baumgruppe, die zu seiner Rechten lag. So schnell er konnte folgte er dem Signal, wobei er zweimal beinahe stürzte.

„Ich hüpfe hier herum wie ein dreibeiniger Tarc, der sich den Hintern verbrannt hat!" fluchte er unterdrückt, während er sichtlich zurück fiel. Irgendwo vor ihm rannte Pasqualina durch das unübersichtlicher werdende Gelände und Dheran schwor sich in diesem Moment, dass er nicht auch noch sie verlieren würde. Er umklammerte den Tricorder fester und bahnte sich einen Weg durch den seltsamen Wald. Die ganze Zeit über wurde er dabei das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgend etwas an diesem Wald nicht so war, wie es sein sollte. Erst nach einer Weile kam er darauf, was es war, dass ihm seltsam vor kam: In diesem Wald gab es kein einziges Geräusch, das auf eine Fauna hindeutete. Dheran verwarf den Gedanken und humpelte weiter durch den Wald.

Er konnte nicht sagen, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als er ein Kribbeln im rechten Bein verspürte und erleichtert feststellte, dass wieder Leben hinein kam. Er blieb kurz stehen und massierte seine Wade. Kein Zweifel langsam bekam er wieder Gefühl in das Bein. Probehalber verlagerte er sein Gewicht und stellte fest, dass er nicht länger auf seine behelfsmäßige Krücke angewiesen war.

Er marschierte weiter und langsam schritt er immer schneller aus. Sein Tricorder zeigte an, dass sich Pasqualina scheinbar nicht mehr weiter bewegte. Vielleicht machte sie eine Rast, oder aber Diejenigen, die Commander Mancharella geistig beeinflussten, hatten sie nun dort, wo sie sie haben wollten. Unwillkürlich beschleunigten sich seine Schritte bei diesem Gedanken.

Als das Kommunikator-Signal noch fünfzig Meter entfernt war, ließ Dheran den Tricorder verschwinden und umklammerte seine Rifle mit festem Griff. Nahezu lautlos arbeitete er sich weiter vorwärts, jederzeit damit rechnend, dass er nun auf unbekannte Intelligenzen treffen konnte. Doch nichts dergleichen ereignete sich.

Endlich erreichte Dheran den Rand einer kleinen Lichtung. Hinter einem Baum kauernd und mit aktiviertem Camouflage-Modus seines Kampfanzugs, peilte der Andorianer hinaus auf die Lichtung und verharrte überrascht.

Pasqualina Mancharella stand reglos beinahe in der Mitte der Lichtung und starrte mit leerem Blick in die Ferne. Um sie herum erkannte Dheran fünf merkwürdige Pflanzen, eine Art Blumen, von 1,50 Metern Höhe, bei denen der Stängel an der bordeaux-roten Blüte etwa zwanzig Zentimeter durchmaß und sich zum Boden hin auf das Doppelte verbreiterte. Etwa zwei Finger breite Lianen umschlangen diese Stängel, wobei einige von ihnen, dicht unterhalb der fussballgroßen Blüte lose herab hingen.

Dheran glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er bemerkte, dass sich die Blüten langsam bewegten, obwohl es um ihn herum vollkommen windstill war. Als dann auch noch zwei der vermeintlichen Blumen langsam, aber deutlich erkennbar ihre Position änderten, glaubte Dheran zunächst er habe den Verstand verloren. Ganz allmählich begriff er, dass er vergeblich nach anderen Lebewesen Ausschau hielt.

Diese Pflanzen hatten Pasqualina geistig beeinflusst!

Zuerst war er versucht, diese Überlegung als Unsinn abzutun, aber es musste einfach so sein. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit es sicher herauszufinden; er musste seine Deckung verlassen und versuchen Kontakt zu den Pflanzenwesen – nur um solche konnte es sich handeln – zu bekommen. Während er langsam auf die Lichtung trat, die Pulsphaser-Rifle im Anschlag, fragte er sich, was passiert wäre, wenn er nicht die seltene Fähigkeit besäße, mentale Beeinflussungen abzuwehren. Ein leiser Schauer überkam ihn und er verdrängte diese Gedanken schnell. Wieder bemerkte er die Bewegungen der Blüten und er spürte ein Verstärken des paramentalen Angriffs der Pflanzen. Auch diesmal konnte Dheran sich erfolgreich dagegen abschirmen, was die Pflanzen verwirren musste. _Falls sie zu solchen Emotionen fähig sind,_ fügte Dheran in Gedanken hinzu. Er blieb überrascht stehen, als sich verständliche Worte in seinen Gedanken formten

 _Was wollt ihr auf unserer Welt? Wir haben euch nicht um euer Erscheinen gebeten. Ich bin Nar-Axan und ich frage dich, warum ihr wortbrüchig wurdet._

„Wir hatten nicht vor her zu kommen", antwortete Dheran, der nicht wusste, was die Pflanze mit _wortbrüchig_ meinte, laut, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, ob man ihn, oder besser: seine Gedankengänge verstehen konnte. Einen Moment lang kam sich der Andorianer albern dabei vor, hier mit Pflanzen zu reden. Dann bildeten sich neue Wörter in seinen Gedanken, die bewiesen, dass man den Sinn seiner Worte verstanden hatte.

 _Warum seid ihr dann hier?_

„Pflanzenlogik", murrte Dheran leise. Laut sagte er: „Es war der einzige Weg um am Leben zu bleiben. Wenn ihr meine Begleiterin nicht beeinflusst hättet wären wir schon wieder fort von hier. Wenn ihr gestattet, dann werde ich nun meine Begleiterin mit mir nehmen, und ihr seid uns für immer los."

 _Wir können euch nicht gehen lassen. Die Anderen behaupteten, als sie diese Welt verließen, dass sie nicht wiederkehren würden. Doch nun seid ihr da. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass ihr noch mehr Fremde auf diese Welt bringt._

Bei den letzten Worten des Pflanzenwesens tauchten weitere dieser Wesen am Rand der Lichtung auf. Gleichzeitig verstärkte sich der mentale Druck den Dheran verspürte. Im selben Moment wurde er sich der Gefahr bewusst, dass diese Wesen es mit vereinten Geisteskräften vielleicht doch schaffen konnten, seinen Widerstand zu brechen. Eine Welle der Wut überkam ihn und er hob seine Waffe an.

Im gleichen Augenblick wichen die fünf Pflanzen vor ihm zurück. Gleichzeitig ließ der Mentale Druck auf ihn spürbar nach. Es dauerte nur Augenblicke, bis der Andorianer die Zusammenhänge begriff. Nicht die Waffe hatte die Pflanzen beeindruckt. Es waren seine wilden Emotionen gewesen, die sie scheinbar erschreckt hatte. Er setzte nach und dachte intensiv daran, dass man ihn und Pasqualina hier festhalten und geistig versklaven wollte. Erneut durchfuhr ihn eine Welle der Wut, und wieder wichen die Pflanzen zurück.

Schnell schritt der Captain zu Pasqualina und packte sie bei der Schulter, doch sie riss sich los und wehrte sich vehement mitzukommen. Kompromisslos hob der Andorianer sein Pulsphaser-Gewehr hoch, aktivierte den Betäubungsmodus und drückte ab.

Als die Spanierin getroffen zu Boden sank, dachte der Captain ironisch: _Dafür wird sie mir wieder die Hölle heiß machen. Diese Frau wird mich kaltblütig wegräumen falls ich in diesem Jahr nochmal, ohne Vorwarnung, einen Phaser auf sie abfeuere._

Er ließ seine Waffe und die des Commanders in den Musterpuffern ihrer Kampfanzüge verschwinden, hob die Betäubte vom Boden auf, und legte sie sich über die Schultern. Mit dieser Last machte er sich auf den Rückweg zur Portalstation.

Forsch ausschreitend überlegte er, dass es ein Glück für ihn war, dass die Pflanzenwesen offensichtlich über keine Biowaffen verfügten, was eigentlich folgerichtig war, da unter normalen Umständen ihre mentalen Fähigkeiten vollkommen ausreichten um sich erfolgreich zu behaupten.

 _Die haben nicht mit einem gar nicht normalen Andorianer gerechnet,_ dachte Dheran grimmig und verlagerte das Gewicht des Commanders.

Als er die Station fast erreicht hatte spürte der Andorianer, dass der mentale Druck wieder zunahm. Diesmal verspürte er unangenehme Kopfschmerzen und ihm wurde klar, dass die Pflanzen noch nicht kapituliert hatten. Offensichtlich hatten sie erkannt, dass ein Zusammenschluss ihrer Fähigkeiten auch seine Abwehr mit der Zeit überwinden konnte.

Dheran biss die Zähne zusammen. Nur noch kurze Zeit musste er widerstehen und das Portal erreichen, dann hatten sie es, zumindest vorläufig, geschafft.

Der Kopfschmerz wurde beinahe unerträglich, als er mit Pasqualina die Portalhalle erreichte, und er taumelte mehr auf den Portalkontakt zu, als dass er ging. Ohne die Frau abzusetzen legte er seine Hand auf den Neuralkontakt, konzentrierte sich unter größter Anstrengung, und aktivierte das Portal, von dem er nicht wusste, wohin es ihn und die Spanierin bringen würde. Dennoch vertraute er sich mit Pasqualina dem Transwarp-Kanal an und hoffte ihre Odyssee würde irgendwann ein Ende nehmen.

C C C

Nar-Axan stellte fest, dass den beiden Fremden die Flucht gelungen war. Ein reger Gedankenaustausch entwickelte sich als Folge davon und die Kor-Naxa kamen zu dem Schluss, dass es möglicherweise nötig werden würde, Pflanzen ihres Planeten zu modifizieren, so dass man zukünftig in der Lage sein würde zu den Sternen zu reisen. Der Zustand jederzeit Opfer dieser Humanoiden werden zu können, durfte nicht weiter Bestand haben.

Auch wenn es tausende von Generationen dauern sollte, man würde irgendwann die Heimat der Humanoiden aufspüren, und dann würde man sie lehren, dass es verwerflich und verhängnisvoll war, seine Versprechen zu brechen...

 **6.**

 **Gefallene Kameraden**

Kampfbereit, Pasqualina auf seinen Schultern, taumelte Tar´Kyren Dheran aus dem Empfangsportal und blickte sich gehetzt um.

Doch nichts regte sich in der Portalhalle, in der sie angekommen waren. Der Andorianer traute dem Frieden jedoch nicht mehr so recht, seit er den intelligenten, paranormal begabten Pflanzen begegnet war. Ächzend ließ er die Spanierin an einer der Hallenwände zu Boden gleiten und setzte sich, mit etwas Abstand, neben die Bewusstlose. Er beschloss erst einmal hier zu bleiben, bis die Spanierin wieder zu sich kam, was nur eine Sache weniger Minuten sein konnte, da er mit geringster Intensität geschossen hatte.

Mit einem leicht unguten Gefühl im Magen blickte er zu Pasqualina, die noch keine Anzeichen zeigte, aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit zu erwachen. Auch wenn er es nur widerwillig zugab, diese Frau verwirrte ihn stärker, als er es sich eingestehen wollte. Für eine Nichtandorianerin verhielt sie sich manchmal geradezu unheimlich andorianisch. Und dann war da noch die letzte Nacht, die ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. Was er Pasqualina gesagt hatte, als sie seine Antennen berührt hatte, war nur die halbe Wahrheit gewesen, denn ein gewisses Kribbeln in der Lendengegend hatte er bereits verspürt, gleich nachdem er ihren straffen Körper in seine Arme geschlossen hatte. Schon seit geraumer Zeit hatte keine Frau mehr eine solch intensive Wirkung auf ihn gehabt, wie diese Spanierin.

Aber da war auch noch Christina, die er nicht vergessen konnte – nicht vergessen wollte. Bisher hatte er nicht für möglich gehalten, dass irgend eine andere Frau an Christina herankommen würde, und nun saß er hier, auf einem fremden Planeten der wer-weiß-wie-weit vom Föderationsraum entfernt war, und wurde sich bewusst, dass er plötzlich zwischen zwei vollkommen verschiedenen Frauen hin und her gerissen wurde.

Aber da hatten diese beiden Frauen auch noch ein Wort mit zu reden. Die eine wollte keine feste Beziehung mit ihm, und die andere würde jeden Moment zu sich kommen und ihm vermutlich die Hölle heiß machen.

Im nächsten Moment gab seine Begleiterin einen leises Brummen von sich, griff sich an die Schläfen und öffnete einen Moment später die Augen. Mit funkelndem Blick sah sie ihn an und Dheran dachte bei sich: _Jetzt geht das wieder los._

„Verdammt noch mal, Tar´Kyren, das muss aufhören!" fuhr die Spanierin den Andorianer gleich darauf wütend an. „Wenn du mich im laufenden Jahr noch ein Mal als lebendige Zielscheibe benutzt, dann schieße ich dich eigenhändig über den Haufen, damit du da ganz klar siehst!"

Tar´Kyren Dheran sagte nichts, doch seine Mundwinkel begannen verdächtig zu zucken bei ihren Worten.

„Ach, das findest du wohl wahnsinnig komisch!" hob Pasqualina erneut an. „Dann..."

„Ruhe!" fuhr Dheran ihr in die Parade. „Das Gezeter hält ja kein Andorianer aus! Glaubst du etwa, ich hätte aus purem Vergnügen auf dich geschossen? Diese Pflanzenwesen hatten dich vollkommen unter ihrer geistigen Kontrolle!"

„Pflanzenwesen?" Pasqualina blickte Dheran ungläubig an. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, was nach unserer Ankunft auf diesem Planeten passiert ist."

„Das hier ist schon wieder ein anderer Planet", versetzte Dheran und erklärte ihr, was sich zugetragen hatte.

„Unfassbar", entfuhr es der Spanierin schließlich. „Und ich habe von alldem nicht das Geringste mitbekommen." Sie blickte den Andorianer bedauernd an und fragte: „Du konntest dich wirklich mit diesen Pflanzen verständigen? Mein Gott so eine Chance und ich war völlig weggetreten."

„Die waren nicht begeistert uns zu sehen", knurrte der Andorianer finster. „So wie es scheint, waren die Cryllianer einst auf deren Planeten. Als sie abzogen versprachen sie, nie wieder zu kehren und nun denken diese Wesen, wir würden dazugehören und die hätten ihr Versprechen gebrochen."

Die Spanierin nickte düster und meinte ahnungsvoll: „Hoffentlich zeitigt das nicht irgendwann einmal unangenehme Konsequenzen." Sie verwarf den Gedanken daran jedoch schnell wieder. 210.000 Lichtjahre bis zur Milchstraße, die zuerst einmal überwunden werden wollten, waren schließlich kein Pappenstiel. Sie hakte das Thema ab und sagte ablenkend: „Weißt du schon, wo wir uns momentan aufhalten?"

„Nein, aber wir werden es feststellen." Dheran erhob sich, nahm seine Waffe auf und ging zu Pasqualina hinüber. Auffordernd reichte er ihr seine Hand und sie zögerte nicht, sie zu ergreifen und vom Boden aufhelfen zu lassen.

Noch auf dem Weg durch den Gang schlossen sie ihre Helme.

Als sie schließlich im Freien standen ächzte Dheran aufgebracht: „Schon wieder eine orange-rote Sonne. Das nimmt anscheinend kein Ende."

Pasqualina Mancharella nickte in Gedanken. „Das ist doch offensichtlich. Da die Stützpunkte für eine lange Zeit errichtet wurden, wählte man alte Planeten, ohne besondere tektonische Aktivitäten. Und da rote und orange-rote Sterne einen langen und relativ stabilen Lebenszyklus haben sind die Portalstützpunkte relativ sicher davor durch Kosmische Katastrophen vernichtet zu werden."

Der Captain nickte ihr anerkennend zu. „Sie machen unserem Eierkopf schwer Konkurrenz, wie es scheint."

Die Spanierin lächelte amüsiert. „Danke für die Blumen."

Sie ließen ihre Blicke über die Landschaft schweifen. Die Sonne stand halb über dem linken Horizont. Nur vereinzelte weiße Wolken, die im Begriff waren sich aufzulösen, standen am aquamarin-blauen Himmel. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine sanft abfallende Ebene. Das hohe, strohgelbe Riedgras wogte im böigen Wind, und wirkte beinahe wie eine bewegte Wasseroberfläche. Vereinzelt stachen fremdartige, bunte Blumen durch das Einheitsgelb, die einen betäubenden Duft verströmten. In der Ferne erkannten sie, beinahe vom Dunst verschluckt, eine flache Hügelkette. Etwa auf halbem Weg mäanderte ein breiter, gewundener Flusslauf durch die Ebene.

Lebhaft deutete die Spanierin nach einer Weile auf eine Gruppe ausladender Bäume, die weit jenseits des Flusses standen. „Dort bei den Bäumen scheint ein Gebäude zu stehen."

Dheran folgte ihrem Blick, konnte aber nur einen silbernen Punkt erkennen. Selbst die Vergrößerungsoptik der Helmvisiere ließ kaum Einzelheiten erkennen „Bist du sicher?" Er ließ sein Fernglas rematerialisieren, welches eine wesentlich höhere Auflösung besaß, und setzte es vor das Visier. Nach einer Weile meinte er: „Tatsächlich, aber es scheint dem Hirn eines Geisteskranken entsprungen zu sein. Lass uns dort mal nachsehen, ob wir jemanden antreffen, den wir nach dem Heimweg fragen können."

Die Spanierin machte eine zustimmende Geste. „Das wird aber eine ganz schöne Wanderei", meinte sie, während sie los marschierten. „Wenn die Sonne unter, und nicht aufgeht, dann werden wir es kaum vor morgen bis dorthin schaffen. Außerdem gilt es, den Fluss zu durchqueren.

Allein der Weg hinunter zum Fluss war weiter, als es zunächst den Anschein gehabt hatte. Erst nach über drei Stunden strammen Marsches kamen sie am Ufer an. Vor einigen Minuten war die Sonne dieses Systems blutrot hinter der fernen Hügelkette versunken und es herrschte bereits merkliches Zwielicht, als Dheran beschloss, die Nacht im Schutz einer nahen Baumgruppe zu verbringen. Sie sammelten etwas Holz und der Andorianer entfachte mit einem fein dosierten Phaserstrahl aus seiner Rifle ein Feuer.

Mit dem Rücken an zwei Bäume gelehnt, die sich etwa drei Meter gegenüber standen, saßen sie sich gegenüber und ließen eine der Feldrationen aus dem Ausrüstungspuffer rematerialisieren. Schweigend aßen und tranken sie, dabei ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängend in die Flammen des kleinen Feuers starrend. Sie hatten es weniger dazu entzündet, um sich daran zu Wärmen – dazu waren die Kampfanzüge, die sie trugen besser geeignet – als vielmehr um ein Stück Vertrautheit auf diesem fremden Planeten zu schaffen.

„Eigentlich geht es uns doch gar nicht so schlecht", meinte Dheran mit gedämpfter Stimme und blickte hinauf zum Abendhimmel, an dem die ersten Sterne aufleuchteten. „Wir haben zu essen und zu trinken, und wir befinden uns bei bester Gesundheit, abgesehen von einigen Blessuren." Er blickte Pasqualina anzüglich an und fügte süffisant hinzu: „Das blaue Auge und die blutverkrustete Unterlippe verleiht dir dabei einen besonderen Reiz, muss ich sagen. Das gibt dir eine gewisse zusätzliche Wildheit, die zu dir passt."

„Danke schön", knurrte die Spanierin finster. „Du machst hier deine faulen Witze, doch der Tod von Lieutenant Lazar scheint dich nicht sonderlich zu belasten."

Dherans Blick bekam übergangslos etwas raubtierhaftes und Commander Mancharella wurde im selben Moment klar, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Noch bevor sie sich für ihre Worte entschuldigen konnte, hatte sich der Andorianer vorgebeugt wobei sich seine Antennen ebenfalls in ihre Richtung bogen.

„Hören Sie mir jetzt mal ganz genau zu, Commander", begann der Captain gefährlich leise, und nur die Tatsache, dass er nun das förmliche _Sie,_ und ihren Rang benutzte, deutete darauf hin, dass er kolossal wütend geworden war. „Wenn Sie meinen, dass mir die Leute unter meinem Kommando nichts bedeuten, dann können Sie gar nicht weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein. Seit ich bei der Sternenflotte bin habe ich Freunde und Kameraden sterben sehen, viel zu viele, wenn Sie mich fragen. Und bei jedem hatte ich das Gefühl es stirbt auch ein Stück von mir selbst, Commander. Irgendwann jedoch musste ich erkennen, das dies der beste Weg ist, sein Wesen und sein eigenes Ich zu verlieren. Von diesem Moment an kämpfte ich gegen dieses Gefühl an. Das hat mich nicht härter gemacht, aber es hat mich davor bewahrt, mich selbst unwiederbringlich zu verlieren. Außerdem haben wir den Gefallenen gegenüber die verdammte Pflicht weiter zu leben; weiter zu kämpfen, damit ihr Tod nicht vollkommen sinnlos war."

Sein Blick wurde noch eindringlicher und er verfiel wieder in das vertraute _Du._ „Hör mir zu, Pasqualina, wenn wir unsere Identität verlieren, oder wie ihr Menschen sagt – die Menschlichkeit, dann laufen wir Gefahr einen Krieg zu einer persönlichen Angelegenheit zu machen; und wenn das geschieht, dann sind wir so gut wie tot. Oft hat einen guten Sternenflottenangehörigen nicht der letzte Auftrag getötet, sondern der Vorletzte. Eine solche Entwicklung, gerade in Kriegszeiten, darfst du niemals zulassen, weder bei dir, noch bei den Leuten unter deinem Kommando. Wenn du diese Lektion gelernt und auch verstanden hast, dann hast du in deiner Entwicklung einen großen Schritt nach Vorne gemacht. Und erst dann wirst du schlussendlich in der Lage sein, ein eigenes Kommando auf einem Raumschiff zu führen."

Die Spanierin schwieg betreten und hatte Mühe seinem eindringlichen Blick stand zu halten. Nach einer Weile sagte sie leise: „Tut mir leid, Captain. Meine Worte waren unbedacht und unfair."

In Dherans Augen glomm für einen Moment so etwas wie Respekt auf. Dann meinte er rau: „Jetzt komm mir bloß nicht mit dieser Vorgesetztenmasche."

Sie wagte ein angedeutetes Lächeln und nickte nur. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, bevor Pasqualina es war, die diesmal das Schweigen brach. „Darf ich dich etwas persönliches fragen, Tar´Kyren?"

„Schon wieder? Das scheint die Woche der persönlichen Fragen zu werden." Er seufzte gespielt und sagte schließlich entsagungsvoll: „Also, dann heraus mit der Frage."

„Pasqualina räusperte sich, und fragte dann gerade heraus: „Ich habe mich gefragt, warum du dir die Narbe auf deiner Wange nicht entfernen lässt. Nach dem Dominion-Krieg habe ich vielfach Leute mit solchen Narben gesehen. Sie scheinen sie als eine Art Kriegstrophäe zu tragen, aber bei einem hoch dekorierten Mann, wie dir, kann ich mir diesen Grund nicht so recht vorstellen."

Dheran blickte etwas an der Spanierin vorbei und sie bemerkte, dass sie anscheinend eine Saite in Dheran berührt hatte, noch dazu eine klingende. Abwartend blickte sie über die Flammen des Feuers hinweg zu ihm; und als sie schon nicht mehr damit rechnete, sah er sie wieder an und begann zu erzählen...

 **( Bericht Tar´Kyren Dheran )**

„Die U.S.S. EXODUS, ein Schiff der AKIRA-KLASSE unter dem Kommando meines Freundes Valand Kuehn, seinerzeit Captain, war drei Tage vor dem Ende des Dominionkrieges auf Sternenbasis-375 eingetroffen. Dieses Schiff mit der Registriernummer NCC-77007 war seit nun mehr zwei Jahren meine zweite Heimat; eine Heimat, die zudem meinen besten Freund mit ein bezog, den ich einige Jahre nicht gesehen hatte, bevor ich zur EXODUS versetzt wurde. Das dieser Freund Captain des Schiffes, und damit mein direkter Vorgesetzter war, tat unserem herzlichen Umgang mit einander keinen Abbruch.

Schon zu Akademiezeiten hatten wir eine spontane, gegenseitige Sympathie für einander verspürt. Vielleicht war das so, weil wir uns in unserem unbedingten Durchsetzungswillen sehr ähnlich waren. In Gemüt, Temperament und Verhalten unterschieden wir uns hingegen wie Tag und Nacht, so dass die meisten Leute, die uns näher kannten, sich oft fragten, warum ausgerechnet _wir beide_ so gute Freunde sein konnten, und dass schon seit rund sechzehn Jahren. Was uns ebenfalls verband war, dass wir beide stets offen unsere Meinung sagten, und nicht über Dinge stillschweigend hinweg sahen, wenn sie uns störten.

Ein Blick auf den Hauptbildschirm sagte mir, dass die Sternenflotte bald einen neuen Schlag gegen das Dominion führen würde.

Die Umgebung der Station war zum Aufmarschgebiet großer Kontingente der Zweiten, Fünften, Siebenten und der gesamten Neunten Flotte geworden, und fast stündlich erschienen neue Schiffsverbände in der unmittelbaren Nähe der Sternenbasis. Für einen erfahrenen Offizier ein sicheres Anzeichen für eine bald stattfindende Großaktion.

Vice-Admiral Ross hatte die EXODUS angefordert allerdings die Gründe dafür verschwiegen. Wohl weniger weil er der Valand Kuehn nicht getraut hätte, als vielmehr deswegen, weil die Mission für die er die EXODUS einzusetzen gedachte von signifikanter Bedeutung war, die absolut geheim zu bleiben hatte.

Die EXODUS hatte gerade, unter meiner Führung an der Sternenbasis angedockt, als Valand aus seinem Bereitschaftsraum auftauchte und mich anwies, unverzüglich mit ihm das Schiff zu verlassen, um den Admiral aufzusuchen. Schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt beschlich mich eine ungewisse Ahnung, dass ich selbst ein Teil des Planes von Admiral Ross sein könnte. Welchen Auftrag Ross mir dann aber tatsächlich angedeihen lassen wollte hätte ich mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorzustellen gewagt.

Beinahe im Gleichschritt eilten Valand und ich durch die Gänge des Schiffes, durchquerten den Verbindungstunnel von Andockrampe 11 und bahnten uns den Weg durch die Station, die Ross und der 9. Flotte als Hauptquartier diente. Auf dem Weg zum Büro des Admirals bemerkte ich die teils fragenden, teils neugierigen Blicke der Stationsbesatzung. Selbst über zweihundert Jahre nach der Gründung der Föderation, deren Mitbegründer mein Volk war, gehörten hochrangige Andorianer in der Sternenflotte noch immer einer starken Minderheit an. Noch dazu welche, die sich einen gewissen Ruf erworben hatten, wie es mein Freund Valand gern behauptete, doch dies kam mir in diesem Moment weniger in den Sinn. Dabei hatte es Valand gerade nötig, denn ihm selbst eilte ein hervorragender Ruf voraus. Schon zu Akademiezeiten gehörte er zur „Red-Squad", was er andere Kommilitonen jedoch nie hatte spüren lassen. Ich hatte ihn in meinem ersten Jahr an der Akademie kennen gelernt. Zu dieser Zeit war Valand bereits im Abschlussjahrgang. Was mich gleich an ihm faszinierte war seine ungeheure Zielstrebigkeit, die er durch seine geradezu aufreizende Ruhe zu überspielen wusste. Einige seiner Klassenkameraden an der Akademie hatten stets behauptet, mit seiner Ruhe könne Valand selbst Vulkanier aus der Fassung bringen.

Auch als wir vor dem Schott zum Büro des Admirals ankamen war mein Freund und Vorgesetzter die Ruhe selbst, während ich selbst einen Vulkan in mir toben spürte. Nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil ich neugierig darauf war, was der Admiral mit uns und der EXODUS vorhatte. Die Sekunden vor dem Schott erschienen mir wie Minuten, und ich war froh, als es sich endlich für uns öffnete.

Hinter Valand trat ich ein und war erstaunt um den ausladenden Schreibtisch des Admirals bereits eine Versammlung von fünf Flottenoffizieren und eine Bajoranerin in der Uniform des Bajoranischen Militärs anzutreffen. Wenn ich die Rangabzeichen richtig in Erinnerung hatte stand diese Bajoranerin im Rang eines 2nd Lieutenant. Das Erste, was mir an ihr auffiel war ihr so jugendliches und doch gleichzeitig hartes Gesicht, dass von ihren großen, grün-grauen Augen beherrscht wurde. Ihre schulterlangen, haselnussbraunen Haare hatte sie zu einem sogenannten Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Vom Körperbau wirkte diese Bajoranerin, die mir nur bis zur Schulter reichte, eher schmächtig auf mich, doch während meiner Zeit in der Sternenflotte hatte ich gelernt, niemals ein Wesen nach seinen seinen Äußerlichkeiten zu beurteilen.

Von den anderen Offizieren, und dem bulligen Chief-Petty-Officer hatte ich in der letzten Zeit immer wieder gehört. Sie bildeten die Kommando-Crew der DEFIANT. Im Einzelnen handelte es sich um Lieutenant-Commander Worf, die Lieutenants Julian Bashir und Ezri Dax, sowie Chief O´Brien. Diese Crew hier anzutreffen verstärkte das Gefühl in mir, dass der kommende Einsatz alles andere als ungefährlich werden würde.

Der fünfte im Bunde war Captain Sisko. Sein harter und doch so melancholischer Blick verwirrte mich etwas.

Wir meldeten uns bei Admiral Ross und der beherrscht wirkende Mann nickte uns freundlich zu. Dann erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und ergriff das Wort: „Nun, da wir komplett sind möchte ich Ihnen nicht länger verheimlichen, warum ich Sie alle habe herkommen lassen. Momentan bereiten wir einen direkten Schlag gegen das Herz der Cardassianischen Union vor. Wir werden direkt nach Cardassia-Prime vorstoßen und die Führung der Allianz zwischen Cardassia, dem Dominion und den Breen festnehmen. Es gibt nur ein größeres Problem und das ist die Tiefenortungsphalanx auf Avenal VII. Solange diese Basis existiert werden wir bereits weit vor dem cardassianischen Raum geortet und der Feind erhält die Gelegenheit sich frühzeitig zu formieren. Deshalb haben Captain Sisko und ich, zusammen mit unseren bajoranischen Verbündeten einen Plan entwickelt, diese Ortungsphalanx vor dem Großangriff auszuschalten. Bitte Captain, erklären Sie selbst, was Ihnen zu diesem Problem eingefallen ist."

Der hochgewachsene, wuchtig gebaute Captain trat ein Stück in die Mitte des Raumes und sagte mit entschlossener Miene: „Vor geraumer Zeit haben die Klingonen unter Kanzler Gowron einen Angriff auf Avenal VII geflogen und dabei eine empfindliche Niederlage einstecken müssen, was kein Wunder war, da sich seine Streitkräfte 1:6 in der Unterzahl befanden. Bei diesem Angriff wurden sieben Kreuzer der Klingonen schwer beschädigt, fünf weitere über dem Planeten vernichtet, dessen Trümmer ihn noch immer umkreisen. Natürlich wissen unsere Feinde um die strategische Bedeutung des Systems und dem entsprechend stark ist ihr Flottenkontingent in diesem System. Außerdem liegt es tief in cardassianischem Raum, was einen Angriff auf das System zusätzlich erschwert. Ein Frontalangriff auf das System kommt also nicht in Frage. Darum werden wir einen Kommandotrupp absetzen müssen, der sich auf der Oberfläche des Planeten der Phalanx nähert und sie ausschaltet. Transportscrambler verhindern dabei, dass wir einen Trupp in aussichtsreiche Nähe der Phalanx _beamen_ können, deshalb werden wir diesmal etwas unkonventioneller vorgehen müssen. Wir werden nur zwei Leute absetzen, und zwar unter Zuhilfenahme der Trümmerstücke jener Klingonenkreuzer, die über Avenal VII vernichtet wurden. Die DEFIANT wird die beiden _Freiwilligen_ samt Ausrüstung in eines der größeren Trümmerstücke beamen und dann auf Kollisionskurs mit dem Planeten bringen, möglichst so, dass beide nahe bei der Phalanx landen können. Innerhalb der Atmosphäre werden beide Freiwillige aussteigen und mit konventionellen Fallschirmen landen."

Sisko wandte sich bei diesen Worten mir zu. „Aus diesem Grunde habe ich den Admiral gebeten dass Captain Kuehn Sie zu dieser Besprechung mitbringen soll, Commander. Sie besitzen einschlägige Erfahrung im Umgang mit Fallschirmen, wie ich Ihrer Dienstakte entnehmen konnte. Außerdem liest sich Ihre Akte wie ein Abenteuerroman, was mich in der Ansicht bestärkt, dass Sie genau der richtige Mann für diesen Einsatz sind. Es gibt eine weitere Schwierigkeit, die ich Ihnen nicht verheimlichen will: Wegen des Engmaschigen Energieortungsnetzes auf Avenal VII können Sie weder Tricorder benutzen, noch Phaserwaffen, ohne vorzeitig geortet zu werden. Aus diesem Grund werden Sie mit altertümlichen, halbautomatischen Sturmgewehren ausgerüstet, die schallgedämpft sind und Projektile verschießen. Sie, Commander, kennen sich ja mit solchen Waffen bestens aus, da sie, laut Dienstakte, ihr Hobby sind.

Wir gehen davon aus, dass die Cardassianer ihr Flottenkontingent aus dem Avenal-System abziehen, wenn die vereinten Flottenkontingente der Romulaner, der Klingonen und der unseren vorrücken. Wenn der Angriff auf Cardassia-Prime abrollt, wird die ICICLE nach Avenal VII ausscheren, und Sie beide wieder aufnehmen"

„Sie müssen selbstverständlich nicht an diesem Einsatz teilnehmen", warf Admiral Ross ein. „Wie Captain Sisko richtig erwähnte ist dieser Einsatz freiwillig. Sie können jederzeit von diesem Auftrag zurücktreten. Niemand wird Ihnen das übel nehmen."

„Sir, ich bin dabei", hörte ich mich selbst sagen. „Ich würde nur gerne wissen, wer der andere Wahnsinnige ist, der mich dabei begleiten wird."

Zu meiner Überraschung trat die schmächtige Bajoranerin dicht an mich heran und musterte mich herausfordernd. „Ich werde diesen Einsatz mit Ihnen durchführen, Commander, und wenn sie Ihre Augen aufmachen, dann lernen Sie möglicherweise noch ein paar Dinge, die sie später gut gebrauchen können."

Während meiner bisherigen Dienstzeit bei der Sternenflotte war ich nur selten sprachlos gewesen; dies war einer dieser seltenen Momente. Unwillig sah ich dieses bajoranische Mädchen, als Frau konnte man sie kaum bezeichnen, an und wollte gerade zu einer scharfen Erwiderung ansetzen, als Admiral Ross, nicht ohne ein gewisses Schmunzeln erklärte:

„Second Lieutenant Fylara Nareen vom Bajoranischen Militär hat sich bereit erklärt, uns bei dieser wichtigen Mission als Scout zu unterstützen. Sie hat einige Jahre auf diesem Planeten verbracht und kennt sich in dem betreffenden Gebiet, in dem die Ortungsphalanx errichtet wurde, gut aus. Außerdem hat sie bei Tests mit dem angesprochenen Sturmgewehr bewiesen, dass sie damit gut umzugehen versteht. Sie, Commander Dheran, werden eng mit Lieutenant Fylara zusammenarbeiten."

Vermutlich um mich zusätzlich zu reizen, rückte das Mädchen dichter an mich heran, bei den Worten des Admirals, bis ihre Schulter meinen Arm berührte. Ich revanchierte mich, indem ich ihr einen leichten Schubs versetzte, der sie überraschte und etwas zur Seite straucheln ließ. Kaum dass sie wieder neben mir stand und meinen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, rammte sie mir heimlich, halb durch Valand verdeckt, ihren spitzen Ellenbogen so fest in die Rippen, dass ich einen unterdrückten Laut von mir gab.

Admiral Ross, der aufmerksam wurde, sah mich fragend an, und eine steile Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn: „Gibt es da hinten bei Ihnen etwas, von dem ich wissen müsste?"

„Nein, Admiral", erwiderte die Bajoranerin schnell und warf mir einen verschwörerischen Blick zu.

Meine momentane Wut über diesen Hieb verrauchte bei diesem Blick und ich beeilte mich, dem Admiral zu versichern: „Status unverändert, Sir."

„Schön zu hören", kommentierte Ross spitzfindig und wandte sich zu Valand. „Captain, Sie werden dem Ablenkungsverband zugeteilt. Dieser Verband wird aus 57 schweren Einheiten bestehen, und einen Blitzangriff auf das System vortäuschen. Die DEFIANT wird im Schutze ihrer Tarnvorrichtung mitfliegen und hoffentlich nicht weiter auffallen. Während der Ablenkungsverband die Cardassianer beschäftigt, wird die DEFIANT sich enttarnen, Commander Dheran und Lieutenant Fylara absetzen und dem ausgesuchten Wrackfragment den entsprechenden Kurs geben. Danach wird sich der Verband zurückziehen und unsere beiden Freiwilligen müssen auf ihr Glück und ihre Fähigkeiten vertrauen."

Während der Admiral sprach, wurde mir klar, dass wir im Begriff waren, einen der schlimmsten taktischen Fehler zu begehen. Wir begannen uns auf Eventualitäten zu verlassen, etwas dass man tunlichst niemals machen sollte.

Als der Admiral uns entließ, nachdem der Starttermin festgelegt worden war, und Valand mir alles Gute gewünscht hatte, begab sich Captain Benjamin Sisko unauffällig an meine Seite. Vor dem Büro des Admirals hielt er mich am Unterarm zurück und blickte mich eindringlich an: „Auf ein Wort unter vier Augen, Commander Dheran."

Wir warteten bis die Anderen um die Gangbiegung verschwunden waren, bevor Sisko wieder das Wort ergriff und leise fragte: „Warum gehen Sie immer wieder auf Himmelfahrt-Kommandos wie dieses, Commander? Ich meine, Ihr Mut steht außer Frage, Sie haben ihn schon unzählige Male unter Beweis gestellt, wie ihrer Dienstakte zu entnehmen war. Etwas beweisen zu wollen kommt also nicht in Frage, doch was ist es dann?"

Ich erwiderte den eindringlichen Blick seiner dunklen Augen und erwiderte: „Aufgaben, wie diese, sind _mein_ Job, Captain, und zwar weil ich diese Jobs am besten erledige. Deshalb habe ich auch _diese_ Aufgabe übernommen, und sie niemandem überlassen, der sie nicht so gut erledigen kann."

Siskos Gesicht blieb undurchdringlich, nur seine Stimme wurde schneidender. „Sie scheinen von dem, was sie da sagen überzeugt zu sein, Commander?"

„Ja", bestätigte ich knapp. „Wenn Sie mir einen Besseren für diese Mission zeigen, dann überlasse ich ihm die Aufgabe und trete gerne zurück, Sir."

Die Züge des Captains entspannten sich übergangslos und mit angedeutetem Lächeln legte er seine rechte Hand auf meine Schulter und sagte: „Man muss mutig sein, um diesen Einsatz durchzuführen, Man muss die richtigen Fähigkeiten mitbringen, um diesen Einsatz durchzuführen. Und man muss bis zu einem gewissen Grad, wahnsinnig sein, um diesen Einsatz durchzuführen. Viel Glück, Commander, und passen Sie auf sich und das Mädchen auf."

„Aye, Captain."

Ich blickte Sisko nach, und begann zu ahnen, dass ich eben eine Art Prüfung bestanden hatte. Nachdenklich machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Andockrampe, an der die DEFIANT; die neue DEFIANT, festgemacht hatte. In zwei Stunden sollte die Mission anlaufen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin hätte ich, in Gedanken versunken, fast Fylara Nareen über den Haufen gerannt, die an einer Gangkreuzung auf mich gewartet hatte. Fragend blickte sie zu mir auf und meinte: „Vertragen wir uns wieder, Commander? Immerhin werden wir bald gemeinsam auf uns allein gestellt sein, und ich mag es nicht, wenn Jemand sauer auf mich ist."

Mit treuherzigem Augenaufschlag blickte sie mich auf eine Weise an, die es mir unmöglich machte abzulehnen. Ich ergriff ihre angebotene Hand und antwortete, ein Lächeln unterdrückend: „In Ordnung, Lieutenant, schließen wir Waffenstillstand und konzentrieren uns auf die Mission."

Nebeneinander schritten wir durch die belebten Gänge der Sternenbasis, und ich bekam fast nicht mit, dass wir den Hangar erreicht hatten, in dem die DEFIANT festgemacht hatte. Crew und Schiff hatten in den letzten Jahren immer wieder von sich reden gemacht und ich war schon sehr neugierig darauf, dieses Schiff einmal im Einsatz zu erleben.

Im Laufe der nächsten zwei Stunden wurde die Ausrüstung, von der Captain Sisko gesprochen hatte an Bord gebracht, darunter zwei Kapseln aus einem nichtmetallischen Verbundstoff, der Temperaturen von bis zu 10.000 Grad Celsius aushalten konnte, ohne Schaden zu nehmen. Fylara Nareen erklärte mir, dass diese Kapseln bereits auf Bajor beim Eintritt in die Atmosphäre des Planeten erfolgreich getestet worden waren und in der letzten Phase des Falls Luftbremsen ausfahren würden. Nun sollten sie bei unserer Mission eingesetzt werden und uns, nach dem Eintritt in die Atmosphäre von Avenal VII sicher in die unteren Schichten bringen. In etwa 2000 Metern über der Oberfläche würden sie sich dann vollkommen auflösen, und wir würden weitere 1500 Meter im freien Fall zurücklegen, bevor sich unsere Fallschirme, modifizierte Versionen des T-10 und des T-10R, öffneten. Das alles würde hoffentlich nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Cardassianer auf dem Planeten erregen, so dass wir im weiteren Verlauf bis zur automatisch arbeitenden Sensorphalanx vorstoßen konnten, um sie zu sabotieren.

Soweit der Plan, ob er auch funktionieren würde, sollte sich schon sehr bald zeigen.

C C C

Sieben Stunden später waren Fylara Nareen und ich am gefährlichsten Punkt unserer Mission angelangt. Der Angriff des Sternenflottenverbandes war vor einigen Minuten abgebrochen worden, nachdem die DEFIANT das vereinbarte Code-Signal abgestrahlt hatte, dass unser erfolgreiches Absetzen anzeigte. Soweit wir das beurteilen konnten, hatte es keine Verluste auf Seiten unseres Angriffsverbandes gegeben.

Die Bajoranerin und ich selbst befanden uns zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits im kontrollierten Absturz, dicht über den oberen Schichten der Atmosphäre von Avenal VII. In leichten Raumanzügen, mit einem Sauerstoffvorrat für etwa drei Stunden, arbeiteten wir uns, mit Hilfe von Magnetstiefeln über das geborstene Deck eines alten K´Tinga-Kreuzers zu einem der zahlreichen ausgeglühten Einschusslöcher vor wo wir die Kapseln mit Magnethalterungen arretierten. Die Drehung, in die der Traktorstrahl der DEFIANT dieses Trümmerstück versetzt hatte, würde die Kapseln fort schleudern, sobald wir innerhalb der Atmosphäre die Klammern lösen sollten.

Fylara Nareen und ich blickten uns durch die Scheiben unserer Helme an und die Bajoranerin schritt dicht an mich heran, als wir fertig waren. Sie legte ihre Helmscheibe gegen meine, um sich mit mir unterhalten zu können, denn hier draußen im luftleeren Raum waren wir auf die Übertragung der Schallwellen über das Material der Helme angewiesen. Den Funk wagten wir, aus Sicherheitsgründen, nicht zu benutzen.

Ihre Stimme klang seltsam hohl, als sie sagte: „Nun wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir in die obere Atmosphäre eintreten, also begeben wir uns besser in unsere Kapseln. Falls die Mannschaft der DEFIANT gute Arbeit geleistet hat, werden wir etwa einen Tagesmarsch von der Phalanx entfernt landen. Einen Hinweis noch, Commander. Da unten gibt es keine gefährlichen Raubtiere, wohl aber gefährliche Pflanzen, seien Sie also vorsichtig, und warten Sie nach der Landung, bis ich bei Ihnen bin."

„Und wenn Ihnen etwas passieren sollte?"

„Na, in dem Fall müssen Sie selbst sehen, wie Sie klar kommen."

Ich grinste schief. „Genau so habe ich mir diesen Einsatz vorgestellt. „Das verspricht doch richtig spaßig zu werden."

Ich hob den Helmkontakt auf, machte eine aufmunternde Geste und begab mich zu meiner Kapsel, die im oberen und unteren Bereich überwiegend transparent war, so dass man einen fantastischen Rundblick auf die Umgebung hatte. Mehrmals in der Minute zog dabei die Oberfläche des Planeten vorbei, die wenig später bereits den gesamten Sichtbereich ausfüllte. Ungeduldig wartete ich auf den Moment, in dem uns die Halterungen vom Wrackteil weg katapultieren würden und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Fylara Nareen nicht anders erging. Als sich unsere Kapseln dann endlich lösten hatte ich den Eindruck dass Stunden vergangen waren, obwohl es sich nur um wenige Minuten gehandelt haben konnte.

Als die Kapseln, im Abstand von nicht mehr als einigen hundert Metern durch die dichten, unteren Wolkenschichten rasten, wurde mir bewusst, dass es in wenigen Momenten soweit war, sich auf den freien Fall vorzubereiten. Bereits wenige Augenblicke später löste sich die Kapsel in einer Orgie aus kaltem Licht auf, und ich fand mich übergangslos im freien Fall, Richtung Planetenoberfläche, wieder. Wie bei Sprüngen, die ich zuvor bereits mehrmals absolviert hatte, nahm ich eine stabile X-Lage ein und erkannte, nachdem ich die letzten grau-braunen Wolken durchstoßen hatte, unter mir bereits erste Einzelheiten der Oberfläche. Sehr weit konnte ich jedoch nicht blicken, da ein starker Regen in diesem Gebiet niederging. Zu meiner Linken, gerade noch an der Grenze des sichtbaren Bereiches, sah ich die Rauchsäule des aufgeschlagenen Wrackteils aufsteigen. Etwas rechts von mir erkannte ich einen breiten, gewundenen Flusslauf, der in Richtung der Ortungsphalanx verlief, wie die Bajoranerin mir erklärt hatte. Wir waren also relativ nahe am geplanten Zielgebiet. Jetzt musste nur noch die Landung funktionieren, was bei dem dichten Urwald unter mir kein ganz so leichtes Unterfangen werden würde.

Deutlich spürte ich den Moment, als sich der Schirm auf meinem Rücken entfaltete und einen Moment später wurde ich recht unsanft in die Vertikale gerissen. Schmerzhaft zog es mir das Gurtzeug in den Leib bis der Fallschirm sich nach etwa vier Sekunden ganz entfaltet, und meinen Fall soweit abgebremst hatte, dass ich mich nun nur mehr mit etwa 3m/sec. Der Boden näherte. Noch während ich mich einpendelte, blickte ich prüfend nach oben, um festzustellen, ob sich der Fallschirm wirklich vollständig geöffnet hatte, oder ob es möglicherweise irgendein Problem gab. Zu meiner Beruhigung stellte ich fest, dass die Rundkappe stabil und in voller Größe über mir stand. Deutlich konnte ich das Loch in der Mitte der Kappe erkennen, mit dem reißfesten Stoffring in der Mitte, an dem die Schnüre des Schirms zusammenfanden. Es wurde Zeit, das Sturmgepäck vor meinen Beinen auszuklinken. Es gab einen kurzen Ruck, als sich das 5 Meter lange Seil am Gepäck straffte und das Gepäck unter meinen Füßen baumelte. Ein Blick nach unten belehrte mich darüber, dass es nur noch etwa 150 Meter bis nach unten waren. Noch hatte ich das Gefühl zu schweben und dem Boden nicht näher zu kommen, doch dass würde sich ab einer Höhe von etwa dreißig Meter ändern. Ich hatte Glück, etwas links unter mir gab es eine kleine Lichtung, und ich griff hoch in die linken Schultergurte um sie nach unten zu ziehen und auf diese Lichtung zu zu slippen.

In fünfzehn Meter Höhe war klar, dass ich in jedem Fall auf der Lichtung herunterkommen würde und ich nahm Landehaltung ein; den Blick frei geradeaus, um zu vermeiden, die Beine unbewusst an den Körper heran zu ziehen. Die Knie fest zusammen, winkelte ich die Beine leicht an, senkte die Fußspitzen etwas nach unten und nahm die Ellenbogen nach vorne. Als ich kurz darauf den Boden berührte, schob ich die rechte Hüfte heraus und rollte über die Schulter ab, um gleich darauf wieder auf den Beinen zu stehen. Schnell zog ich die Schnelltrennschlösser an den Hauptgurten des Fallschirms, um die Kappe vom Gurtzeug zu trennen, was verhindern sollte, das eine der starken Windböen möglicherweise den Schirm aufblähte und mich mit sich zog.

Als ich endlich auch das Gurtzeug, samt Raumanzug abgelegt hatte, begab ich mich zu meinem Sturmgepäck zog das altertümliche, schallgedämpfte Projektil-Sturmgewehr aus dem Waffenfach und schulterte den Rucksack. Nach einem prüfenden Griff zu meinem Kampfmesser am linken Oberschenkelfutteral meiner Uniformkombination, lud ich die halbautomatische, armlange Waffe durch und blickte mich genauer um.

Friede herrschte um mich herum, wenn man von dem schlechten Wetter einmal absah, und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass von irgendwo her eine Gefahr drohen könnte, doch ich wusste, dass dieser Eindruck täuschte. Auf dieser Welt gab es eine Feindbasis, die vernichtet werden musste. Nur der frische Wind und das Niedergehen des Regens waren zu hören, sonst war kein Laut zu vernehmen.

Ein leises Geräusch zu meiner Rechten ließ mich aufmerksam werden, und in diese Richtung blicken. Zu meiner Erleichterung erkannte ich Lieutenant Fylara, die ihre Waffe senkte, nachdem sie mich erkannt hatte. Ich ging auf sie zu und fragte mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Wir sollten feststellen, wo wir uns genau befinden und dann schleunigst auf den Weg machen. Ich möchte diesen Einsatz möglichst schnell hinter mich bringen."

„Wenn Sie das tun, dann werden Sie in wenigen Minuten tot sein, Commander", antwortete die Bajoranerin ernst und warf einen Blick zum bewölkten Himmel hinauf. „Um diese Zeit gehen die Triganulas auf die Jagd – fortbewegungsfähige Pflanzen, die hochgiftig sind, wie die meisten Pflanzen dieses Planeten, und über ein gewisses Instinktbewusstsein verfügen. Macht Ihnen dieser Einsatz immer noch Spaß, Commander?"

„Ich lache mich halb tot", erwiderte ich gereizt und blickte zu dem Mädchen, das sich aufreizend lässig auf den Boden setzte und ihre Augen schloss. Erst einige Augenblicke später, als ich sie leise vor sich hin murmeln hörte, wurde mir bewusst, dass sie zu den Propheten betete. Ungläubig realisierte ich, dass dieser bajoranische Lieutenant, mitten in einem selbstmörderischen Einsatz genug inneren Frieden fand, um geistliche Hilfe zu erbitten."

Zum ersten Mal spürte ich so etwas wie Respekt für dieses schmächtige Mädchen in mir aufsteigen. Fast automatisch setzte ich mich ebenfalls und dachte ein wenig beschämt daran, wie lange es her war, dass ich selbst zu den andorianischen Sternengöttern gesprochen hatte. Nur sehr selten machte ich mir Gedanken über mein spirituelles Heil, und ausgerechnet diese vorlaute und respektlose junge Bajoranerin erinnerte mich jetzt daran. Beinahe wäre ich deswegen wütend auf sie geworden, doch noch rechtzeitig rief ich mich innerlich zur Ordnung. Ich lenkte mich damit ab mir vorzustellen, wie wir in die Phalanx eindringen sollten. Auf dem Weg hierher hatte Fylara Nareen erklärt, dass es einen Entlüftungsschacht gab, der von einem schmalen Sims am Gebäude zu erreichen war, den sie wiederum über einem Felsüberhang zu erreichen gedachte.

Alles in Allem würde das eine gewagte Kletterpartie werden, soviel hatte die Bajoranerin durchblicken lassen.

Ich fuhr aus meinen Gedanken, denen ich mich in der Folge hingab auf, als mich Fylara Nareen nach über einer Stunde ansprach: „Ich denke wir können es nun wagen. Wenn wir zu spät aufbrechen, könnten uns die Evarian-Pflanzen in die Quere kommen, bevor wir die höher gelegenen Felsen erreichen, auf denen wir relativ sicher sind. Von dort aus wird unser Weg dann einfacher."

„Klingt gut", erwiderte ich, erleichtert weil es endlich los ging. Untätigkeit war mir schon immer zutiefst verhasst gewesen.

Da ich keine ernsthaften Selbstmordgedanken hegte überließ ich 2nd Lieutenant Fylara die Führung und hielt mich, etwa vier Schritte Abstand wahrend, direkt hinter ihr. Der undurchdringliche, grün-braune Dschungel und der Dauerregen schlugen mir auf das Gemüt. Trotzdem sorgten die vorangegangenen Worte der Bajoranerin dafür, dass ich aufmerksam blieb. Ich hatte keine sonderliche Lust, unser Unternehmen, an der Angriffswut einer giftigen Dschungelpflanze scheitern zu lassen. Nach einer Weile bewegten wir uns durch abschüssiges Gelände und fast übergangslos tauchte das Flussufer vor uns auf.

Einige Stunden lang marschierten wir am Ufer entlang, bevor uns die Luftwurzeln einiger Bäume, die uns die Sicht auf den nahen Wasserfall, den der Fluss hier bildete, nahmen, zu einem Umweg zwangen. Der Zufall wollte es, dass wir uns beide gerade im dichtesten Unterholz befanden, als entfernte Stimmen aufklangen. Vorsichtig pirschte ich mich zu Nareen vor, die im Schutz eines ausladenden Busches in Sichtdeckung gegangen war.

Weniger als siebzig Meter von uns entfernt bewegte sich ein ganzer Zug von cardassianischen Bodentruppen in breiter Reihe auf unseren Aufenthaltsort zu. Man hatte wohl das Wrackteil jenseits des Flusses niedergehen sehen und wollte sich jetzt vergewissern, ob alles seine Ordnung hatte.

Noch hatten sie uns nicht entdeckt, und ich bedeutete dem Mädchen sich in Richtung des Flusses zurückzuziehen, in der trügerischen Hoffnung, sie würden kehrt machen, bevor auch sie das Ufer erreicht hatten. Den reißenden Fluss durchschwimmen zu wollen war von vornherein aussichtslos; bevor wir das andere Ufer erreicht hätten, wären wir in den Abgrund gespült worden. Außerdem hatten wir dort keinerlei Deckung.

Also zogen wir uns unauffällig am Ufer entlang, bis zu den Felsen des Wasserfalls zurück und spähten über die Felsen. Unsere Hoffnung die zirka fünfundzwanzig schwer bewaffneten Cardassianer würden in eine andere Richtung schwenken erfüllte sich nur zum Teil. Während sich am Ufer etwa die Hälfte nach links wandte, marschierten die Anderen genau auf uns zu. Schleunigst zogen wir uns hinter die Felsen zurück und ich robbte auf allen Vieren zur Felskante vor. Der Wasserfall schoss etwa dreißig Meter abwärts in ein großes, natürliches Wasserbecken, dass mich auf eine Idee brachte, wie wir vielleicht doch ungesehen von hier verschwinden konnten.

Kaum wieder bei Nareen angekommen raunte ich ihr leise zu: „Wir springen über die Felskante, Lieutenant. Unten rauschen wir in ein Wasserbecken dass tief genug ist. Die Cardassianer werden gar nicht merken, dass wir hier waren."

Statt zu antworten lief Nareen geduckt zu der Felskante, blickte prüfend hinunter und meine als sie wieder bei mir war: „Ich kann mich bremsen." Sie hob ihre Waffe und machte sich kampfbereit.

Unwillig blickte ich sie an und zischte leise, mit unterdrücktem Zorn: „Hören Sie, ich würde auch nicht da hinunter springen, wenn ich nicht müsste."

Das Mädchen funkelte mich, mit einem Ausdruck von Endgültigkeit in ihren Augen an und widersprach heftig: „Ich müsste, aber ich tue es nicht."

Langsam wurde ich wirklich wütend. „Verdammt, warum nicht?"

„Ich kann nicht schwimmen!"

In jeder anderen Situation wäre ich bei diesen Worten explodiert. Hier, tief in feindlichem Territorium und kurz vor dem Scheitern unseres Auftrags, kam mir das Ganze so bizarr vor, dass ich einen Lachanfall unterdrücken musste.

„Sie können nicht schwimmen?" ächzte ich mühsam. „Sie kommen doch, vor Angst, schon tot unten an..."

Nareen spähte noch einmal über den Felsen, der uns deckte, warf mir einen beinahe mörderischen Blick zu und ergriff plötzlich meine Hand. Mich mit sich ziehend rannte sie auf die Felskante zu. Einen Moment später hatten wir keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen und noch im Fallen drückte ich eine Hand auf den Mund der Bajoranerin, weil sie drauf und dran war, laut zu schreien.

Nach einem endlos erscheinenden Moment tauchten wir ins eiskalte Wasser ein und es schien ewig zu dauern, bis wir wieder die Wasseroberfläche erreicht hatten. Tief Luft holend sah ich Nareen neben mir auftauchen. Gleich darauf ging sie wieder unter und ich bekam sie gerade noch zu fassen, um sie wieder über Wasser zu ziehen. Schon jetzt wurden wir von den Stromschnellen, die sich hier unten anschlossen mitgerissen und fast panisch klammerte sich das Mädchen an mich.

„Lassen Sie mich gefälligst los, ich ersticke sonst", fauchte ich sie an.

„Und _ich_ saufe ab _wenn_ ich Sie loslasse", konterte sie gurgelnd und packte noch etwas fester zu. „Mein Gepäck zieht mich nach unten."

Erst fünfhundert Meter weiter, nachdem der Fluss eine leichte Biegung machte und sich verbreiterte, wobei er langsamer floss, gelang es mir, Nareen zu beruhigen und besser über Wasser zu halten, ohne dabei selbst an Atemnot um zu kommen. Einen weiteren Kilometer flussabwärts hatten wir uns dem Ufer wieder so weit genähert, dass wir sicheren Boden unter den Füßen hatten, und wateten an Land.

Vor Nässe triefend und frierend standen wir im Regen und blickten uns an. Schließlich meinte ich schmunzelnd: „Das war doch mal eine witzige Einlage, oder finden Sie nicht? Wenn es nach mir geht können wir das gleich nochmal machen."

„Warum hat mich keiner gewarnt, dass ich mit einem Verrückten auf diese Mission gehe?" erwiderte Nareen grob.

„Es heißt, dass nur ein Verrückter einen Verrückten erkennt", konterte ich gegen, wobei ich merkte, dass Nareen nicht so wütend war, wie sie vorgab.

„Sie werden es wohl wissen." Das Mädchen rückte ihren Rucksack zurecht und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Ich folgte ihr und nur aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich die schnelle Bewegung, die sie auf mich zu machte. Mit einem kräftigen Schubs warf sie mich zu Boden und ich wollte sie bereits anfahren, warum sie das gemacht hatte, als ich ihr unterdrücktes Aufstöhnen vernahm. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich auch den gelblich-braunen Pflanzendorn, der aus ihrem Hüftbereich ragte. Mir wurde klar, dass mich Nareen davor gerettet hatte selbst ein Opfer dieser Dornenpflanze zu werden. Geistesgegenwärtig fing ich sie auf, als sie in den Knien einbrach.

Aus unnatürlich geweiteten Augen blickte sie mich an und flüsterte fast unhörbar: „Sie müssen den Dorn herausziehen, und die Wunde desinfizieren. Aber sie müssen sich beei..." Sie wurde bewusstlos, bevor sie geendet hatte.

Schnell beeilte ich mich zu tun, was Nareen mir gesagt hatte. Der Dorn war an der Eintrittswunde, am Rücken, so fest, dass ich zwei Versuche benötigte, bevor ich ihn abbrechen konnte. Wegen der Widerhaken am Dorn konnte er nur zur Austrittsöffnung herausgezogen werden. Ich suchte fieberhaft die Schutzhandschuhe aus meinem Gepäck, streifte sie über und machte mich daran, den, vom Blut des Mädchens rot gefärbten, Dorn nach Vorne aus der schrecklichen Wunde heraus zu ziehen. Es tat mir fast selbst weh, als der Dorn endlich mit einem spürbaren Ruck aus der Wunde befreit war. Achtlos legte ich ihn zur Seite und suchte im Medi-Kit nach dem Breitbandantigift, welches nach Nareens Anweisungen für diese Mission hergestellt worden war. Gleichzeitig sollte dieses Hypo-Spray den Kreislauf stabilisieren.

Während das Serum auf seine Wirkung warten ließ, öffnete ich die Uniform des Mädchens, drehte es auf die unverletzte Seite und legte ihren Bauch und Rückenbereich frei. Die Wunde blutete stark und ich beeilte mich damit sie auf beiden Seiten zu desinfizieren, und notdürftig zu versiegeln damit ich einen Druckverband anlegen konnte. Noch während ich damit beschäftigt war, kam Nareen mit einem schmerzhaften Aufstöhnen wieder zu sich. Ich wies sie an sich ruhig zu verhalten, damit ich sie zu Ende verbinden konnte.

Bevor ich dem Mädchen wieder in die Uniform half, verabreichte ich ihr noch ein Antischmerzmittel in die Halsvene.

Nur langsam entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge und sie warf einen schnellen, Unheil verkündenden Seitenblick auf den Dorn. Eine ganz und gar ungute Ahnung befiel mich und ich fragte nach einer Weile: „Ich vermute diese Pflanze ist giftig?"

Nareen nickte schwach und ich wartete einen Moment, bevor ich die entscheidende Frage stellte: „Wie giftig?"

Nareen blickte mich an, und in diesem Moment wusste ich, dass jenes Serum, dass ich ihr gespritzt hatte, die Vergiftung nicht würde erfolgreich bekämpfen können. Es schien mir zynisch und beinahe Menschenverachtend, jetzt an den Auftrag zu denken, und in Gedanken meine nächsten Fragen zu formulieren, aber es herrschte Krieg und das Leben von wesentlich mehr intelligenten Lebewesen hing davon ab.

„Wie lange werden sie gegen die Wirkung des Giftes ankämpfen können, Lieutenant? Sind Sie in der Lage mir den Weg zur Phalanx zu zeigen?"

Nareen deutete meinen, um Entschuldigung bittenden Blick richtig und sie nickte, schwach lächelnd. „Ja, zuerst wird es mir anscheinend wieder besser gehen. Dann, etwa in siebzehn Stunden Terra-Standard wird das Gift seine volle Wirkung entfalten. Die ersten Anzeichen werden Schwindel und zeitweiser Orientierungsverlust sein. Danach wird innerhalb von wenigen Minuten, das vegetative Nervensystem versagen und der Atem- und Herzstillstand eintreten."

Ich fröstelte etwas, als Nareen so klar und scheinbar emotionslos von ihrem bevorstehenden Tod sprach. „Können Sie sich bewegen?"

Das Mädchen nickte wobei sie kurz das Gesicht verzog. Obwohl sie sich nichts anmerken lassen wollte, merkte ich, dass sie Schmerzen haben musste. Sie biss jedoch die Zähne zusammen und erhob sich, unter meiner Mithilfe. Ihr Gepäck zusätzlich vor der Brust tragend legte ich mir ihren rechten Arm um die Schulter, packte sie mit dem anderen Arm um die Hüfte und wir marschierten los, wobei ich das Tempo nicht zu sehr forcierte.

Mit der Zeit ging es besser und wir kamen fast in normalem Tempo voran. Die Antischmerzmittel begannen voll zu wirken. Als endlich die Dämmerung herein brach, erreichten wir den Eingang eines schmalen Seitentales, dass in einigen Kilometern Entfernung steil ansteigen sollte, nach Nareens Aussagen. Wir schlugen uns nun durch immer dichter werdendes Unterholz und Nareen fragte mich, als das Gelände wieder passierbarer wurde: „Sag mal, wie heißt du eigentlich mit Vornamen?"

Ich blickte sie überrascht an, weil sie mich einfach geduzt hatte. Andererseits hätte es mir nicht viel gebracht, ihr drakonische Maßnahmen dafür anzudrohen, denn sie hatte nur noch etwa einen halben Tag zu leben. Und bei diesem Gedanken meldete sich tief in mir, zum wiederholten Mal ein stechendes Gefühl von Schuld, denn sie hatte mein Leben dadurch gerettet, dass sie den giftigen Dorn empfangen hatte, der eigentlich mich getroffen hätte, ohne ihr beherztes Eingreifen. Da war es das Mindeste, ihr nun ein Wenig nachzugeben.

„Tar´Kyren", antwortete ich deswegen und akzeptierte stillschweigend ihre vertrauliche Anrede. „Aber dann werde ich auch Nareen zu dir sagen, klar?"

„Vollkommen klar", schmunzelte sie gezwungen und blickte beunruhigt zum rasch dunkler werdenden Himmel hinauf. „Wir müssen einen Platz für die Nacht finden, denn dann lassen die Ilumé-Bäume, die hier überall wachsen ihre klebrigen Lianen zu Boden sinken und wir würden uns unrettbar darin verheddern und wären schon nach wenigen Minuten absolut bewegungsunfähig."

„Hier muss ich unbedingt mal Urlaub machen, wenn ich mehr Zeit habe", entfuhr es mir schlecht gelaunt, und mein Blick folgte dem des Mädchens.

„Dort drüben gibt es Höhlen, in denen wir sicher sein werden", erklärte Nareen. „Morgen früh, brauchen wir nur dem Verlauf der Schlucht zu folgen. Sie wird uns direkt zur Phalanx auf eine kleine Hochebene führen.

Der Taleinschnitt wurde enger und an den Seiten felsiger. Wir kletterten mühsam zur rechten Seite hinauf und erreichten ein kleines Plateau, dreißig Meter über den Baumkronen des Urwaldes, an das sich ein schulterhoher Höhleneingang anschloss. Eine schnelle Überprüfung ergab, dass es im Inneren trocken und relativ sauber war. Ein Feuer wagten wir nicht zu entzünden.

Nachdem ich das nasse Unterzeug gegen trockenes gewechselt hatte, setzte ich mich zu Nareen, die sich stillschweigend in eine Ecke der Höhle zurückgezogen und ebenfalls neue Unterbekleidung angezogen hatte.

Eine Weile saßen wir schweigend nebeneinander. Nach einer Weile spürte ich, dass Nareen ganz dicht an mich heran rückte und meinen rechten Arm umklammerte.

„Tar´Kyren, ich habe furchtbare Angst", flüsterte sie mit zittriger, leiser Stimme. „Meine Eltern starben ein Jahr vor dem Ende der Besatzung. Beide waren beim Widerstand und haben mutig gegen die Cardassianer gekämpft. Und ich, als ihre Tochter, warte hier hilflos auf mein Ende, anstatt im Kampf gegen den Feind zu fallen."

Die letzten Worte brachte sie nur mühsam hervor, bevor sie leise zu Schluchzen begann. Selten hatte ich mich so hilflos gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Warum war es leichter aussichtslose Einsätze zu bestreiten, als ein junges Mädchen weinen zu hören? In einem Feuergefecht, gegen eine Übermacht konnte man etwas tun; da wusste ich mir stets zu helfen, aber hier stießen meine Fähigkeiten an ihre Grenzen. Zögernd legte ich schließlich meinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie sacht zu mir heran.

Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sich Nareen an mich und weinte zum Gott erbarmen. Ich wiegte sie leicht in meinen Armen, streichelte dabei sanft über ihr Haar und bettete ihren Kopf an meine Schulter. Was sollte ich jetzt sagen? Sollte ich überhaupt etwas sagen? Die Fähigkeit des Weinens, war Andorianern nicht gegeben, weshalb ich in dieser Hinsicht auch keine Erfahrungswerte besaß. Und wann war der richtige Moment des Tröstens gekommen?

So hielt ich Fylara Nareen einfach in meinen Armen und ließ sie gewähren. Schließlich, als sie sich etwas zu beruhigen schien, räusperte ich mich und entschloss mich leise zu fragen: „Was wurde aus dir, nach dem Tod deiner Eltern, Nareen?"

Nareen schniefte vernehmlich, atmete tief durch und antwortete mit erstickter Stimme: „Die Leute vom Widerstand nahmen sich meiner an. Doch nach einigen Monaten geriet die gesamte Widerstandszelle in eine Falle der Cardassianer. Nur wenige, darunter ich selbst wurden gefangen genommen. Ein cardassianischer Legat kümmerte sich um mich, und er setzte durch, mich als seine _Dienerin_ hierher mitnehmen zu dürfen. Zuerst hatte ich gedacht, dieser Legat hätte eindeutige Absichten mit mir, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass dieser Cardassianer ein Mann von Ehre und Anstand war. Er hatte einfach Mitleid mit mir gehabt und behandelte mich mehr wie eine Tochter, als wie eine Gefangene. Erst viel später erfuhr ich, dass dieser Legat so etwas wie ein heimlicher Rebell gegen den Staat war, was nicht heißt, dass er jemals öffentlich gegen die cardassianische Politik protestiert hätte. Aber er war mit vielem nicht einverstanden, und er versuchte, seine Anschauungen an mich weiter zu geben. Er war der einzige Cardassianer, den ich am Ende nicht tot sehen wollte. Als ich sechzehn Jahre alt war, brachte er mich schließlich nach Bajor zurück, etwa ein halbes Jahr, nachdem die letzten cardassianischen Truppenkontingente abgezogen waren, und ich beschloss, die gerade neu gegründete Militärakademie zu besuchen. Dort fand ich so etwas wie ein neues Zuhause und in meinen Kameraden eine neue Familie."

Sie schwieg einen Moment, bevor sie fragte: „Was ist mit dir, Tar´Kyren? Hast du eine Familie?"

„Ja", bestätigte ich, erleichtert darüber, sie mit diesem Gespräch etwas ablenken zu können. „Mein Vater Den´Lyran dient in der Imperialen Garde und wurde kürzlich zum General Dritter Verbandsgröße befördert, was einem Konteradmiral in der Flotte entspricht. Meine Mutter, Vilarai, ist Xeno-Biologin und fast ständig in den Tiefen der Galaxis unterwegs. Dann wäre da schließlich noch meine Schwester, Tia´Lynara, die ich über alles liebe und die sich, gegen den Rat unseres Vaters, dazu entschied Ärztin zu werden. Obwohl sie so ganz anders ist, als ich, haben wir uns immer hervorragend verstanden; vielleicht auch gerade deswegen, wer weiß?

„Du vermisst deine Familie sehr oft, nicht wahr?"

Ich schluckte. Dieses bajoranische Mädchen besaß mehr Intuition, als mancher, der wesentlich älter war. „Ja, besonders in der letzten Zeit, da ich wegen des Krieges schon seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr auf Andoria war. Die Familie ist uns Andorianern sehr wichtig, denn sie gibt uns Kraft. Sie ist unser Lebensinhalt. Ich selbst hätte längst eine eigene Familie gründen sollen, aber..." Ich unterbrach mich, weil ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, was nun wirklich die eigentliche Ursache dafür war, dass ich noch immer Junggeselle war. Vielleicht waren es sogar mehrere Gründe.

Nareen deutete mein Zögern richtig und sagte leise: „Du wirst irgendwann eine eigene Familie haben, Tar´Kyren, dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher. Und falls du eines Tages Kinder haben solltest, und eines von ihnen ein Mädchen sein sollte, dann wäre es nett von dir, wenn du es Nareen nennen würdest."

„Das werde ich", versprach ich Nareen und ich schwor mir in diesem Augenblick dieses Versprechen zu halten, wenn ich konnte.

Wir schwiegen eine Weile und ich dachte schon Nareen wäre eingeschlafen, als ihre Stimme erneut aufklang: „Du musst noch etwas versprechen, Tar´Kyren: Bitte lass mich nicht hier zurück. Wenn alles vorbei ist, dann möchte ich meine letzte Ruhe auf Bajor, in der Kendra-Provinz am Yolja Fluss finden."

„Ich verspreche dir, dass du nach Bajor zurückkehren wirst; bei meiner Offiziersehre, Nareen."

Ich spürte, dass sie sich enger an mich schmiegte. Fast unhörbar sagte sie: „Danke, Tar´Kyren. Ich weiß, du wirst es tun. Ich wollte, ich hätte Gelegenheit gehabt dich besser kennen zu lernen."

Sie atmete tief durch und fragte dann: „Glaubst du an ein Leben nach dem Tod?"

„Ja", antwortete ich spontan. „Vielleicht treffen wir dann wieder auf einander und ich kann meine Schuld bei dir begleichen."

„Rede nicht von Schuld", bat Nareen. „Niemand trägt an dem, was passierte Schuld. Es war Schicksal, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wenn du deine Versprechen hältst und meine letzte Ruhestätte vielleicht gelegentlich auf Bajor besuchst, dann sind wir mit einander im Reinen. So und nicht anders möchte ich es haben, Tar´Kyren."

„Dann wird es so sein", entschied ich und wechselte das Thema: „Versuche jetzt etwas zu schlafen, ich werde Wache halten."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich...", begann sie, doch ich schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Entweder du versuchst es, oder ich schlage dich KO", drohte ich ihr an.

„Aye, Sir", murrte sie und rückte sich in meinen Armen zurecht. Einige Zeit später kündeten ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge davon, dass sie tatsächlich eingeschlafen war.

C C C

Ich weckte Nareen aus einem unruhigen Schlaf, als der Morgen zu dämmern begann. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch ich legte ihr warnend meine Hand auf den Mund und flüsterte ihr zu: „Cardassianer. Sie müssen sich in der Nähe des Höhleneingangs aufhalten."

Wir nahmen unsere Sturmgewehre auf, entsicherten sie und schlichen geduckt an den Wänden der Höhle entlang zum Ausgang. Gegen den hellen Hintergrund erkannte ich, dass gerade zwei Cardassianer in das Innere der Höhle schauten. Im nächsten Moment traf mich der Lichtkegel eines Scheinwerfers, den einer der Cardassianer trug.

Nareen und ich eröffneten fast gleichzeitig das Feuer, von dem nur das Klicken der Verschlüsse zu hören war. Getroffen brachen die beiden Cardassianer zusammen. Die Tatsache, dass von draußen zwei erregte Stimmen auf klangen zeigte uns an, dass sie nicht allein gewesen waren. Wir mussten handeln, bevor sie sich von ihrem Schrecken erholten und Verstärkung herbei riefen, also stürmten wir zum Ausgang.

Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die beiden feindlichen Soldaten direkt beim Eingang standen. Als ich hinaus stürmte, konnte ich Nareen gerade noch eine Warnung zurufen.

Einer der Cardassianer riss geistesgegenwärtig seine Waffe hoch, und erwischte mich , obwohl ich den Kopf rasch zur Seite drehte, mit der scharfen Kante des Laufs an der linken Wange. Ich hatte jedoch keine Zeit auf das scharfe Brennen zu achten, sondern warf mich zu Boden. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn ein Phaserstrahl zischte einen Augenblick später dicht über mich hinweg. Bevor der Cardassianer erneut feuern konnte, hatte ich mich auf den Rücken gedreht und feuerte aus kurzer Distanz drei Schüsse auf ihn ab.

Noch während er tödlich getroffen zu Boden ging blickte ich mich zum übrig gebliebenen Feind um. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass meine Warnung an Nareen rechtzeitig gekommen war. Sie lehnte am Eingang und blickte auf den getöteten Cardassianer vor sich.

„Lass uns schleunigst von hier verschwinden, Nareen. Das Phaserfeuer des Cardassianers ist bestimmt angemessen worden."

Wir holten unsere Rucksäcke und Nareen sagte besorgt: „Du blutest ziemlich stark, Tar´Kyren. Deine Wunde sollte genäht werden."

Wir hatten keinen Hautregenerator dabei und so holte Fylara Nareen Nadel und Faden aus dem Medi-Kit. „Dauert nicht lange", versprach sie und meinte dann: „Dreh dich mal ins Licht, damit ich besser sehen kann, wohin ich steche."

Ich kam ihrer Aufforderung nach und das Mädchen begann damit, die Risswunde zu nähen. „Zuletzt habe ich das beim Widerstand gemacht", erklärte sie. „Erwarte also kein Kunstwerk."

„Hauptsache die Naht hält", mahnte ich drängend. „Für einen Schönheitspreis haben wir keine Zeit.

„Hetze mich nicht, ich beeile mich ja schon", entgegnete Nareen angespannt und nahm den letzten von sechs Stichen vor. „Fertig. Jetzt siehst du endlich wie ein Mann aus."

Nareen schmunzelte gequält, bei meinem Blick und meinte: „Vorher erschien mir dein Gesicht etwas zu ebenmäßig."

„Wir haben keine Zeit für faule Witze", knurrte ich sie an und schulterte mein Gepäck. Während ich darauf wartete, dass auch sie abmarschbereit war, hörte ich sie unterdrückt murren: „Das war kein Witz."

Wir beeilten uns mit dem Abstieg und schlugen uns durch den Dschungel, weiter den Taleinschnitt hinauf. Während wir eine freie, etwa vierhundert Meter weite Fläche überquerten und auf eine natürliche Felsenbarriere zu hielten, meinte Nareen: „Wir befinden uns hier schon innerhalb der Dämpfungsfelder der Phalanx. Wenn uns die Cardassianer folgen wollen, dann werden sie es zu Fuß tun müssen. Ich werde hinter den Felsen Stellung beziehen und dir Deckung geben, solange ich kann."

Ich wollte widersprechen, erkannte jedoch, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde. Sie wollte allein sein, wenn es soweit war, und vielleicht doch noch im Kampf sterben, und ich konnte das gut verstehen.

Als wir die Felsen überwunden hatten blickte mich Nareen verzweifelt an und sagte: „Verabschiede dich nun von mir, wie mein Vater es getan hätte, mit einem Kuss auf beide Wangen und auf die Stirn. Und bitte beeile dich Tar´Kyren."

Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Sanft nahm ich sie in die Arme und küsste sie auf die Art, die sie verlangt hatte. „Lebe wohl, Nareen. Ich werde dich niemals vergessen, und ich werde meine Versprechen einlösen."

Sie antwortete leise: Ich weiß, Tar´Kyren. Lebe wohl, und kümmere dich darum irgendwann eine Familie zu gründen."

Ich ließ Nareen schweren Herzens los. Dann übergab ich ihr, bis auf eines, alle meine Ersatzmagazine und machte mich auf den Weg.

Ich rannte fast, ohne mich ein einziges Mal um zu drehen, als ich wieder in den Dschungel eintauchte; blind, ohne einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, wie ein Tier läuft. Alles in mir schrie auf umzukehren, und ihr in den letzten Augenblicken ihres Lebens beizustehen, aber ich rannte weiter. Ich hasste es in diesem Moment mehr als je zuvor, die Mission über meine persönlichen Bedürfnisse zu stellen, aber man verließ sich auf mich. Wenn ich jetzt versagte, dann würden, in weniger als sechsunddreißig Stunden noch mehr intelligente Wesen sterben, als ohnehin schon.

Also erledigte ich meinen Auftrag.

Es gelang mir, in die Anlage einzudringen, die Sprengladungen zu platzieren und unangefochten wieder zu entkommen, bevor die Phalanx Minuten später von einer gewaltigen Detonation förmlich zerrissen wurde. Gegen Einbruch der Abenddämmerung erreichte ich die Felsbarriere. Fylara Nareen lag tot zwischen den Felsen zwischen zahlreichen Patronenhülsen, und die Waffe noch umklammert. Fast bildete ich mir ein, als läge ein sanftes, ja, beinahe friedliches, Lächeln auf ihrem entspannten Gesicht.

Vorsichtig blickte ich über die Felsen und stellte ungläubig fest, dass mindestens zwanzig tote Cardassianer auf der freien Ebene lagen. Ich drehte Nareens Leiche auf den Rücken, konnte aber keine Schusswunde entdecken. Nareen hatte also alle Cardassianer erledigt. Ich spürte einen imaginären Kloß im Hals und wünschte, ich hätte die Fähigkeit besessen, zu weinen um meine Seelenqualen zu mildern.

„Das war gar nicht schlecht, für ein kleines Mädchen", flüsterte ich bitter und nahm Nareens Leiche auf meine Arme, um sie zur Höhle zurück zu tragen, in der ich abzuwarten gedachte, bis man uns abholen würde. „Gar nicht schlecht..."

 **( Bericht Tar´Kyren Dheran: Ende )**

Commander Pasqualina Mancharella schwieg eine ganze Weile, nachdem der Captain seine Geschichte beendet hatte. Sie spürte förmlich, dass dieses Ereignis noch immer in ihm tobte. Möglicherweise gab er sich doch die Schuld am Tod des Mädchens. Dann fiel ihr wieder etwas ein; etwas dass sie unbedingt fragen wollte. „Du sagtest, Andorianer können nicht weinen. Stimmt das?"

Tar´Kyren blickte sie an und antwortete: „Hältst du mich für einen Lügner? Natürlich stimmt das. Die andorianischen Tränendrüsen funktionieren etwas anders, als die menschlichen. Da es auf Andoria sehr kalt ist, würde die Kälte dort eine Tränenflüssigkeit mit einer zu hohen Viskosität gefrieren lassen. Darum ist unser Tränensekret von etwas weniger Viskosität und dient in seiner Zusammensetzung gleichzeitig auch dem Kälteschutz unserer Augen. Zusätzlich sorgen feine Rillenlamellen auf der Innenseite unserer Augenlider dafür, dass sich dieses Sekret binnen weniger Lidschläge über die gesamte Augapfelfläche verteilt. Und eine Verschwendung unseres Tränensekrets, wie bei euch Menschen, war von der Natur, für uns Andorianer, offensichtlich nicht vorgesehen."

Die Spanierin kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. „So viel wie in den letzten Tagen habe ich zuvor während meiner gesamten Zeit in der Sternenflotte nicht über Andorianer gelernt." Sie blickte eine Weile stumm in die Flammen des kleinen Feuers. Dann sagte sie leise: „Tut mir leid, wenn ich mit meiner Frage eine alte Wunde in dir geöffnet habe, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, welche Geschichte hinter deiner Narbe steckt."

„Schon gut", wehrte Dheran ab. „Ich hätte dir ja nicht antworten müssen. Andererseits liegt mir viel daran, dass du mich verstehst, Pasqualina. Und dieser Ausblick auf einen Teil meiner Vergangenheit trägt vielleicht dazu bei. Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt etwas besser, dass ich dich, und alle anderen Männer und Frauen an Bord der ICICLE nicht deshalb so hart drille, um euch zu schikanieren. Ich will einfach nur so Wenige von Euch, wie möglich verlieren, das ist alles. Wir zwei sind die Hauptverantwortlichen an Bord unseres Schiffes, Pasqualina. wenn wir zwei Mist machen, dann sterben Besatzungsmitglieder. Darum ist es primär an uns dafür zu sorgen, dass dies nicht geschieht. Sicher werden wir nicht immer Verluste vermeiden können, das ist dann unabänderliches Schicksal, so wie bei Lieutenant Lazar. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass wir Männer und Frauen verlieren, weil wir zwei nicht alles getan haben, um so etwas zu vermeiden. Und dazu brauche ich deine aktive Mithilfe."

Die Spanierin blickte in Dherans leuchtende Augen und für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl tief in Dherans Seele zu blicken und erkennen zu können, wie er wirklich war. Noch während ihr ein leichter Schauer deswegen über den Rücken lief wurde die Miene des Andorianers wieder verschlossen und der Moment des Verstehens verging. Aber jetzt wusste sie zumindest ganz sicher, dass es da noch einen anderen Dheran gab; einen Dheran, der alles andere, als mitleidlos oder gefühlskalt war. Sie spürte in sich eine wahre Welle verschiedener Emotionen aufsteigen und entschlossen antwortete sie: „Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. In dieser Sache werde ich voll und ganz hinter dir stehen. Es wäre nur schön gewesen, wenn wir dieses Gespräch schon etwas früher geführt hätten."

Die Antennen des Andorianers spreizten sich. „Du hast recht, ich hätte dir eher dieses Vertrauen entgegenbringen sollen."

Pasqualina erkannte mit Respekt an, dass sich Dheran nicht scheute, einen Fehler zuzugeben. Wenn sie jetzt noch einen Weg in bekannte Raumgefilde finden würden, wären die Aussichten auf die nahe Zukunft geradezu glänzend gewesen.

Tar´Kyren Dheran riss sie aus ihren Betrachtungen, als er sie ansprach: „Ich habe dir einiges von mir erzählt, aber nun habe ich einmal eine Frage an dich. Und zwar würde mich der Grund interessieren, warum du zur Sternenflotte gegangen bist."

Pasqualina blickte Dheran nachdenklich an, bevor sie antwortete: „Schon als Kind habe ich beim Blick, hinauf zu den Sternen, den Eindruck gehabt, sie würden mich rufen, zu ihnen zu kommen um unbekannte Bereiche der Galaxis zu erforschen. Später hauptsächlich weil ich Grenzen hinausschieben wollte. Keine räumlichen Grenzen, sondern meine persönlichen Grenzen – tief in mir selbst."

Zu ihrem gelinden Erstaunen verzogen sich die Lippen des Andorianers zu einem warmen Lächeln. So hatte sie Dheran noch nie erlebt. „Du gehörst damit wohl zu den wenigen Lebewesen, die wirklich verstanden haben, wofür die Föderation wirklich steht."

Die Spanierin wurde verlegen bei seinen Worten und kam schnell wieder auf das Naheliegende zu sprechen: „Glaubst du, dass man nach uns suchen wird?"

Dherans Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. „Sicher wird der Chief das Kommando an Bord übernommen haben. So wie ich ihn einschätze hat er unsere MACO´s in Marsch gesetzt, aber da sie uns unmöglich auf demselben Weg nachfolgen können, wird ein Auffinden mehr als schwierig. Aber selbst wenn sie uns finden würden, säßen wir immer noch hier fest, nur mit mehr Leuten. Nein, ich denke wir müssen selbst einen Weg aus diesem Schlamassel finden. Aber zunächst sollten wir uns ausruhen und etwas schlafen. Du übernimmst die erste Wache, ich bin nämlich geschafft davon, dich durch die Gegend zu schleppen."

Sprachlos blickte Pasqualina Dheran an, der sich behaglich an seinen Baum lehnte und die Augen schoss. Erst nach einem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass er mit seiner Entscheidung die schwerere Wache übernahm. _Das scheint typisch für Tar´Kyren zu sein,_ dachte sie unwillig. _Versteckt sein gutes Herz hinter groben Reden._ Sie packte ihren Karabiner fester und blickte ihn eine Weile an, wobei sie nicht bemerkte, dass sie lächelte. Zusammen mit diesem Mann würde sie einen Weg zurück finden, dessen war sie sicherer als je zuvor.

 **7.**

 **Forra Gegen**

„Was soll das heißen: Unser Universum ist nicht das einzige?" Jörn Harling blickte Viária Al-Ghorm fassungslos an. Sie standen in der Astrometrischen Abteilung des Stützpunktes und blickten auf das Hologramm, dass ein dreidimensionales Abbild der Lokalen Gruppe zeigte. „Wenn Sie dabei auf das Spiegeluniversum anspielen, dann..."

„Nein", unterbrach die Cryllianerin den Wissenschaftler. „Ich meine das durchaus räumlich. Sie und die Föderation, von der Sie mir erzählt haben, wollen den Kosmos erforschen, und ich möchte Ihnen zeigen, _was_ Sie sich da letztlich vorgenommen haben."

Sie legte eine Hand auf den Steuerkontakt des Holoprojektors und das Bild zoomte heraus. Immer mehr Galaxien rückten in den sichtbaren Bereich und bildeten die bekannten Galaxienhaufen. Auch diese wurden immer kleiner, bis sie ein in sich verschlungenes Lichtband bildeten.

„Phantastisch", rief Harling begeistert aus. „Wir können das gesamte Universum sehen." gebannt starrte er auf die immer kleiner werdende Darstellung. Dann hielt er unwillkürlich den Atem an. „Aber das... das gibt es doch gar nicht..."

Auch seine Begleiter starrten fassungslos auf die Holoanzeige.

Zwölf weitere Lichtpunkte, wie jener in der Mitte, waren ins Blickfeld geraten.

Andere Universen!

„Das sind die nächsten zwölf Universen, von denen wir die Position kennen", erklärte die Cryllianerin, doch es gibt fraglos unendlich viele in den endlosen Weiten des Raumes. Aber sie sind von einander so weit entfernt, dass selbst wir sie niemals erreichen können. Es scheint so, als würde sich das Universum, und ich rede jetzt vom _gesamten_ Universum, sich selbst durch seine schiere Größe gegen allzu neugierige Intelligenzen schützen."

Selbst Jörn Harling schwieg. Zu ungeheuerlich war das, was sie soeben erfahren hatten. Endlich fand der Wissenschaftler die Sprache wieder. „Darf ich davon ein paar Tricorder-Scanns machen?"

Die Cryllianerin schmunzelte. „Ich schlage Ihnen etwas Besseres vor. Ich gebe Ihnen einen Holowürfel, der autark funktioniert. Neben veralteten Datenfragmenten befinden sich diese astronomischen Daten darauf, mit denen sie sich sicher eine ganze Weile beschäftigen können."

Die Augen des Wissenschaftlers begannen zu leuchten. „Worauf Sie sich verlassen können. Unsere führenden Astronomen werden sich sicherlich mit Begeisterung auf diese Daten stürzen."

„Für die Opfer, die Ihre Leute gebracht haben ist das eine geringe Wiedergutmachung", erklärte Viária ernst. „Es tut mir leid, dass drei von ihnen verschollen sind."

Tal´Inuray Filiz, die sich bislang im Hintergrund gehalten hatte meldete sich nun, an die Cryllianerin gewandt, zu Wort: „Wenn Sie unserem Wissenschaftsoffizier die Daten geben möchten, dann können wir uns alle auf den Rückweg machen. Der Chief wird sicher schon unruhig werden, weil auch wir nicht zurück kommen."

Viária machte eine zustimmende Geste. „Wenn Sie hier auf mich warten wollen."

Sie verschwand für eine Weile in einem Nebenraum und war keine Minute später wieder bei ihnen und übergab Harling einen faustgroßen, metallisch glänzenden Würfel, der auf einer Seite die runde Projektorfläche aufwies. An der Seite befanden sich drei Sensorkontakte. Viária wies Harling kurz in die einfache Bedienung des Würfels ein.

Nachdem der Wissenschaftler den Würfel probehalber aktiviert und wieder deaktiviert hatte nickte er zufrieden und verkündete: „Wir können aufbrechen."

Die Andorianerin blickte Harling scharf an. „Ihre Erlaubnis beruhigt mich ungemein, Mister Harling." Sie blickte zum CAG, der ihr zu nickte und damit stillschweigend akzeptierte, dass sie nun die Führung übernahm. „Wir kehren zurück", erklärte die MACO und schritt, den anderen voran, zum Ausgang der cryllianischen Astrometrie

C C C

Als Pasqualina Mancharella ihre Augen öffnete, stand die Sonne des Systems zwei Finger breit über dem Horizont. Sie bemerkte, dass Dherans Blicke auf ihrem Gesicht ruhten und sagte schmunzelnd: „Guten Morgen, Tar´Kyren. Wie lange schaust du mich denn schon so an?"

„Eine ganze Weile", gab der Andorianer zu. „Ich finde es erstaunlich, wie oft sich der menschliche Gesichtsausdruck im Schlaf verändert."

Sie verzehrten ein karges Frühstück und machten sich dann wieder auf den Weg. Beide ließen ihre Waffen im Musterpuffer verschwinden, setzten ihre Helme auf und durchquerten den Fluss, was einfacher ging, als erwartet, da seine Fließgeschwindigkeit geradezu vernachlässigbar war.

Trotzdem schienen beide froh zu sein, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben, als sie das jenseitige Ufer erreicht hatten. Sie ließen die Waffen wieder materialisieren und hielten zielstrebig auf das Haus zu, dass sie am Vortag ausgemacht hatten. Die Baumgruppe bei dem Haus war weithin auszumachen.

Noch bevor die Sonne den Zenit erreichte, kamen sie bei dem Haus an, dass auch aus der Nähe wie das Werk eines Wahnsinnigen anmutete. Das im Schatten der Bäume stehende Haus besaß keine sichtbaren Fenster und mit seiner geschwungenen Bauweise, den unmotivierten Rundungen, Vorsprüngen und Nischen der Wände, schien es dem Hirn eines Geisteskranken entsprungen zu sein.

Dheran deutete auf eine konventionelle Tür und meinte: „Komm, lass uns einmal nachsehen, ob Jemand Zuhause ist."

Pasqualina erreichte die Tür zuerst und suchte nach einem Meldekontakt. Als Sie keinen fand, klopfte sie mit der Faust gegen die Tür und wartete einen Moment. Als sich nichts rührte wollte sie es erneut versuchen, doch der Captain schritt forsch an ihr vorbei. Die Waffe im Anschlag trat er kräftig gegen das Türschloss und die Tür schlug weit nach Innen auf. „Das macht man so!" erklärte er grimmig und schritt ins Haus.

Obwohl es scheinbar keine Fenster gab, wirkte die Diele, die sie beide aufnahm hell und sonnendurchflutet. Die Spanierin deutete hinauf zu den Wänden und rief fassungslos aus: „Fiktivfenster! Deshalb war von Außen nichts zu erkennen, dass an Fenster erinnert."

Dheran indessen berührte sie am rechten Oberarm, ohne seinen Blick von dem Wesen zu lassen, dass auf halber Höhe einer breiten, geschwungenen Treppe stand, die zu einer Galerie in den Ersten Stock hinauf führte.

Das offensichtlich unbewaffnete Wesen schien einer lazertoiden Spezies anzugehören. Sein, oder ihr, grünlicher Körper war von Schuppen bedeckt. Eine besonders große Schuppenlinie teilte den sichtbaren Bereich des Körpers und des Gesichtes. Der Schädel wies einen großen, gebogenen Knochenkamm auf, wobei die beiden Offiziere der Taktischen Flotten den relativ große Kopf um etwa 20% größer schätzten, als bei Menschen oder Andorianern. Das Wesen wies individuelle grüne Gesichtsflecken auf. Die Hände besaßen je drei große Finger, an deren Ende sich eine Kralle befand.

„Ich habe bereits schon mal ein solches Wesen gesehen", flüsterte Pasqualina dem Andorianer zu, nachdem sie sich von ihrer anfänglichen Überraschung erholt hatte. „In einem der Forschungsberichte der VOYAGER gab es eine Bilddatei mit dem Gesicht eines solchen Wesens – sie nennen sich Voth und besitzen eine fortschrittliche Raumfahrttechnik. Das könnte unter Umständen unsere Rettung bedeuten."

Dheran ließ den Arm der Spanierin los und machte zwei Schritte auf das Echsenwesen zu. „Können Sie uns verstehen? Wir möchten Ihnen nichts tun."

Als das Wesen nicht antwortete sondern nur reglos auf sie starrte, wandte sich Commander Mancharella an den Captain: „Vielleicht würden deine Worte glaubhafter wirken, wenn du deine Haubitze wegstecken würdest. Könnte sein, dass das einen schlechten Eindruck auf unseren unfreiwilligen Gastgeber macht."

Der Andorianer warf Pasqualina einen schnellen Seitenblick zu, bevor er seinen Karabiner auf die Schulter hängte und seine leeren Hände in Richtung des Fremden ausstreckte, um seine friedlichen Absichten zu bekunden. Auch der Commander senkte die Waffe und überließ es dem Captain, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

„Wir wurden durch Zufall hierher verschlagen", hob Dheran erneut an. „Wir sind Offiziere der Föderation. Wenn es möglich ist, dann würden wir gerne mit einem Vertreter Ihrer Regierung sprechen. Können Sie uns sagen, wo wir sind?"

Die Haltung des Echsenwesens entspannte sich sichtbar und nach einigen schnellen Klicklauten drangen die ersten verständlichen Worte aus den, in den Kommunikatoren integrierten Universalübersetzer. „Sie befinden sich auf der Vierten Kolonie der Voth. Sie haben Glück, der neue Vorsitzende des Rates der Ältesten, Forra Gegen, befindet sich momentan auf diesem Planeten. Gegen ist ein guter Freund und Kollege von mir, und er erzählte mir von einer Begegnung mit einem von Ihnen. Wenn Sie wirklich der Föderation angehören, dann wird Forra sicher sehr neugierig darauf sein, was sie zu berichten haben. Er wirkte von der ersten Begegnung mit einem von der Föderation sichtlich begeistert. Diese Begegnung löste in der Folgezeit eine friedliche Revolution aus, in deren Zuge seine Theorie, von der „Herkunft aus der Ferne" die alte und überholte Doktrin ablöste. Wenn Sie erlauben, dann werde ich unverzüglich Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen."

„Ich bitte darum", antwortete Dheran. Während er beobachtete, wie der Voth zu ihnen herunter kam, raunte er Pasqualina zu: „Ich dachte schon, der hört gar nicht mehr auf zu reden. Bleiben Sie wachsam, falls diese Kröte Verrat planen sollte."

„Sie können mich gerne zum Kommunikationsraum begleiten", sagte der Voth, als er bei ihnen war. Erst jetzt bemerkten die beiden Sternenflottenoffiziere, dass dieser Voth schon alt sein musste. Seine Bewegungen und sein Gehabe deuteten darauf hin.

Sie folgten dem Voth ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, doch das Echsenwesen ging lediglich zu einem Kommunikationsterminal, aktivierte es und wartete, bis das Bild eines jüngeren Voth auf dem ovalen Bildschirm erschien.

Dheran und Pasqualina schienen im Erfassungsbereich des Interkoms zu stehen, denn die Augen des Voth weiteten sich, kaum dass sich sein Abbild aufgebaut hatte.

„Oh, wo kommen denn Sie her?" fragte der Voth am anderen Ende der Verbindung, mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Erkennen. „Sie gehören doch zur Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten. Einer ihrer Commander mit Namen Chakotay hat einst eng mit mir zusammen gearbeitet. Ich betrachte den Commander noch immer als einen Freund, müssen Sie wissen. Die Rangabzeichen des Commanders und sein Kommunikator sahen zwar etwas anders aus, aber ich schätze mal, Sie beide sind Offiziere im Rang eines Captain und eines Commanders."

Verblüfft blickte Dheran zu Pasqualina und ihm entfuhr: „Diese Kröte weiß schon Alles." Dann wandte er sich an den Voth auf dem Bildschirm: „Sie liegen richtig, Forra Gegen. Mein Name ist Tar´Kyren Dheran, Captain der U.S.S. ICICLE und neben mir sehen Sie meinen Ersten Offizier, Commander Pasqualina Mancharella. Wir gerieten durch eine intergalaktische Transwarpnetz-Verbindung hierher."

Die Augen des Voth auf dem Bildschirm wurden beinahe rund und ungläubig fragte er: „Sagten Sie _Intergalaktisch?_ Das ist doch nicht möglich."

„Wir zeigen Ihnen gerne den Stützpunkt, in dem sich das Transwarp-Portal befindet, durch das wir auf diese Welt kamen."

Der Voth traf innerhalb weniger Sekunden eine Entscheidung: „Bleiben Sie bitte bei meinem Freund, Nasan Voor, ich bin in wenigen Zeiteinheiten bei Ihnen."

Gegen unterbrach die Verbindung.

Nasan Voor blickte seine seltsamen Besucher nachdenklich an. Schließlich meinte er: „So erregt habe ich meinen Freund schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Zuletzt als er mir von diesem Commander Chakotay erzählte. Ihr von der Föderation habt anscheinend die Gabe, Leute in Aufruhr zu versetzen."

Der Andorianer machte ein Gesicht als habe man ihm einen üblen Streich gespielt und meinte: „Da soll später keiner behaupten diese Kröten hätten keinen Humor."

C C C

Sie mussten nur etwa fünf Minuten warten, bevor sich das kleine Forschungsschiff von Forra Gegen auf die Ebene vor dem Haus, aus dem Himmel herab senkte. Dheran, der mit Nasan Voor und seinem XO vor dem Haus wartete, schätzte das Schiff auf unter hundert Meter Länge, obwohl es transwarpfähig sein sollte, wie Voor versichert hatte.

Das Schott des Schiffes öffnete sich und zwei Voth kamen über die Ebene schnell auf sie zu.

„Bei Forra befindet sich Frola, seine Tochter", erklärte der alte Voth neben Dheran.

Als die beiden Neuankömmlinge sie erreichten, entbot Forra Gegen, der etwas größer war, als seine Tochter, den traditionellen Gruß: „Augen auf."

„Augen auf", erwiderten der Andorianer und die Spanierin höflich. Sie musterten sich eine Weile abwartend, bevor Gegen fragte: „Wie geht es meinem Freund Chakotay? Hat er die Heimreise geschafft, oder ist er immer noch verschollen?"

„Die U.S.S. VOYAGER schaffte es zurück zur Erde, mit Chakotay an Bord", erklärte Dheran bereitwillig. „Soweit ich weiß ist er mittlerweile Captain und wohlauf."

Der Voth verzog den Mund, was man mit viel Phantasie für ein Lächeln halten konnte. „Falls sie Chakotay jemals begegnen sollten, dann sagen Sie ihm bitte, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich mich damals nicht besser für ihn und die VOYAGER-Crew verwenden konnte, wo wir doch dieselbe Heimatwelt teilen."

Pasqualina Mancharella mischte sich in das Gespräch ein und fragte: „Haben Sie es nie in Erwägung gezogen, irgendwann Verbindung zur Föderation aufzunehmen und einmal mit eigenen Augen zu schauen, was aus der Alten Heimat geworden ist? Eine Zusammenarbeit der beiden Völker unseres Planeten könnte durchaus positiv für beide Völker sein."

„Vielleicht wird das irgendwann geschehen", antwortete Gegen ausweichend. „Doch erst dann, wenn auch Ihr Volk transwarpfähig ist. Einen vorherigen, permanenten Kontakt verbieten auch jetzt noch unsere Gesetze. Aber es ist ein beruhigender Gedanke, dass unser Volk auf der Alten Heimat willkommen ist. Trotzdem liegen unsere eigenen Prioritäten momentan woanders."

Der Voth ließ offen, was er damit meinte.

„Das klingt, als müssten sie mit größeren Problemen klarkommen", wagte Tar´Kyren Dheran einen Schuss ins Blaue. „Erwarten Sie eine Invasion?"

Das Gesicht des Voth drückte Erschrecken aus, soweit man das auf einem Echsengesicht feststellen konnte. Dann erklärte er: „Sie wissen also von den Vorgängen in ihrem Einflussbereich. Auch wir haben den Dimensionsriss vor etwa vier Monaten ihrer Zeitrechnung angemessen, und wir vermuten, dass man auf der anderen Seite des Universums Vorbereitungen für einen Interdimensionalen Krieg trifft."

Pasqualina war drauf und dran zu fragen, was der Voth meinte, aber ein schneller, fester Griff des Andorianers an ihr Handgelenk hielt sie zurück. Statt dessen pokerte Dheran mit und sagte: „Ja, das war auch unsere Einschätzung."

Der Captain hatte nicht die Bohne einer Ahnung, worum es hier ging, obwohl er eine dunkle Ahnung hatte, bei der ihm nichts Gutes schwante Hier bot sich die einmalige Chance Dinge von den Voth zu erfahren, die später vielleicht von unschätzbarem Wert sein konnten. Und vielleicht wusste der Admiral vielleicht, sich einen Reim auf die Dinge zu machen, die er und sein Commander hier erfuhren.

„Dann wissen sie von dem Dimensionssprung. Das beruhigt mich, denn es wäre uns verboten gewesen uns einzumischen um Sie zu warnen. Wir vermuten, dass die Wesen von der anderen Seite des Universums einen Weg suchen eine permanente Verbindung zwischen ihrer und unserer Dimension zu erschaffen. Noch gab es keinen Übergang in unseren Machtbereich, aber dies könnte sich bald ändern. Momentan verstärken wir unseren Verteidigungsperimeter auf dieser Seite des Delta-Quadranten. Wir vermuten, da es bisher nur einen interdimensionalen Transport gegeben hat, dass diese Technik sich momentan noch in der Testphase befindet."

„Mein Schiff war unterwegs um den Raumsektor zu untersuchen, an dem der Dimensionssprung stattfand", behauptete Dheran eiskalt. „Doch auf dem Weg dorthin entdeckten wir dann das Transwarpnetz, durch das wir hierher kamen. Die Untersuchung dieser Technik könnte von Vorteil für ihr Volk sein, Forra Gegen."

„Das bleibt abzuwarten", meldete sich erstmals die Tochter des Wissenschaftlers zu Wort. „Was erwarten Sie für ihre Hilfe, Captain?"

Dheran erkannte, dass er sich vorsehen musste. Diese Voth verstand es zu denken.

„Ich erwarte nichts, aber ich hoffe, dass Sie uns beide", er deutete auf Pasqualina und sich selbst, „zu unseren Leuten zurück bringen, das ist Alles."

Die Voth legte den Kopf leicht auf die Seite und meinte dann: „Wenn die Station, von der Sie sprachen tatsächlich existiert, dann wird mein Vater sicherlich mit sich reden lassen."

„Wir wollen aufbrechen", entschied Forra Gegen schnell und forderte Dheran, Pasqualina und Voor auf, ihm und seiner Tochter zu folgen.

C C C

Eine Stunde später standen sie in der Zentrale des Voth-Forschungsschiffes. Ehrlicher Respekt schwang in der Stimme von Forra Gegen mit, als er sagte: „Sie hätten die Existenz des Stützpunktes vor uns verheimlichen können, Captain Dheran."

Der Andorianer spielte seinen stärksten Trumpf aus, indem er argumentierte: „Auf der Basis von Heimlichkeiten wächst echtes Vertrauen nur sehr langsam, Forra Gegen. Mir liegt daran, dass Sie uns richtig einschätzen."

Pasqualina schluckte und sah an Gegen vorbei auf die blau-grüne Wandung. Sie war froh, dass nicht sie dieses Gespräch führen musste, denn sie war nie eine besonders gute Pokerspielerin gewesen. Dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf den Voth-Wissenschaftler und wartete ab, wie Gegen reagierte.

„Wir schulden Ihnen etwas", sagte Gegen schließlich. „Und ich persönlich habe auch noch gegen Chakotay eine Art Schuld abzutragen. Wir werden Sie beide also zu den Föderationskoordinaten bringen, an denen sich ihr Raumschiff zuletzt befand. Zusätzlich werde ich ihnen Pläne zu einem Gerät überreichen, die Sie in die Lage versetzt, Dimensionssprünge auf weitere Distanz festzustellen, und genauer, als es ihnen Ihre Technik vermutlich erlaubt. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob die Föderationstechnik weit genug entwickelt ist, diese Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen."

„Wir erkennen den guten Willen an, Forra Gegen", erklärte Dheran diplomatisch, ohne sich den Triumph anmerken zu lassen. Dann wechselte er das Thema und fragte: „Wie lange werden wir brauchen, bis zu den Koordinaten im den Alpha-Quadranten, die Sie von mir bekommen haben?"

Forra Gegen antwortete: „Nach ihrer Zeitrechnung nur wenige Minuten, Captain."

Dherans Antennen spreizten sich leicht und er fügte an: „Aber ich empfehle Ihnen, auf die Interphasen-Tarnvorrichtung, von der im Missionsbericht der VOYAGER zu lesen war, zu verzichten. An Bord der ICICLE ist man möglicherweise durch unsere lange Abwesenheit nervös geworden. Und mir liegt nicht viel daran, dass meine eigenen Leute uns eine Salve Torpedos schickt, zur Begrüßung."

Der Voth bestätigte und meinte: „Nehmen Sie in einem der Sessel Platz, sobald meine Tochter in der Zentrale ist können wir starten."

 **8.**

 **Analysen und Erwartungen**

Innerhalb der letzten drei Tage hatte Lieutenant-Commander McMahan vielleicht sieben Stunden Schlaf bekommen. Bestenfalls! Die letzte Mahlzeit, die er sich gegönnt hatte, lag auch schon über zehn Stunden zurück. Dem entsprechend schlecht gelaunt saß er im Sessel des Captain und starrte grübelnd auf die Bildschirme. Die Meldungen des Außenteams blieb unverändert, seit Harling mit sechs MACO´s aufgebrochen war um die Fährte der Vermissten aufzunehmen. Wenn wenigstens der Eierkopf an Bord gewesen wäre, dann hätte er jemanden gehabt, mit dem er hätte streiten können. Mürrisch blickte er bei diesem Gedanken auf Lieutenant Ivarsson und Ensign Charall, die geflissentlich ihren Dienst versahen. Besonders der Steuermann brachte den Kanadier durch seine unerschütterliche Ruhe in Rage.

 _Wartet ihr zwei mal ab,_ dachte der Chief finster. _Wenn ihr mal einen höheren Rang bekleidet und mehr Verantwortung zu tragen habt, dann werdet ihr auch noch nervöser._ Er grinste und fügte in Gedanken morbide hinzu: _Falls ihr bei diesem andorianischen Captain überhaupt so alt werden solltet._

Als McMahan seinen Magen knurren hörte, erhob er sich aus seinem Sitz und sprach den norwegischen Steuermann an: „Lieutenant Ivarsson, Sie haben die Brücke. Wenn sich etwas Wichtiges ereignen sollte, ich bin in der Messe." Damit ging er zu Turbolift-1. Die Schotts hatten sich noch nicht ganz geöffnet, als der Taktische Offizier Farok roten Alarm auslöste und meldete: Ein Raumschiff ist eine Million Kilometer außerhalb des Systems auf Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit gegangen. Eindeutige Transwarpsignatur!"

Fluchend stürmte McMahan zurück und scheuchte Ivarsson aus dem Sessel des Captains. „Euch kann man auch keine Minute allein lassen, ohne das Rotalarm ausgelöst wird", rief der Chief in die Runde und ließ sich in den Kommandositz fallen. Er wandte sich an Farok: Gibt es Anzeichen dafür, dass es sich um Borg handelt?"

Der vulkanische Offizier an der Taktik, hinter ihm, antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme: Nicht genau feststellbar, Sir. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist jedoch hoch."

„Koordinaten an den Navigator, Mister Farok!" donnerte die Stimme des Chiefs. „Ensign Charall, setzen Sie einen Angriffskurs; Mister Ivarsson: Kurs folgen. Gehen Sie auf vollen Impuls. Mister Farok: Geben Sie Bereitschaftsalarm für die Jagdstaffeln."

Während das Schiff Fahrt aufnahm wandte der Kanadier sich erneut an den Vulkanier: „Mister Farok machen Sie Ihre Feuerorgel klar! Sollten das wirklich Borg sein, dann löten wir denen eins auf, dass ihnen die Sicherungen aus den Ohren fliegen!"

„Aye, Chief", antwortete Farok gelassen und fügte gleich darauf hinzu: Zielerfassung aktiviert. Alle Waffensysteme bereit. Ich informiere unser Außenteam über die Lage."

„Tun Sie das, Mister Farok!" Der Chief beugte sich im Sessel vor.

Kaum hatte Farok die Nachricht an die MACO´s abgesandt, da meldete er sachlich: „Chief, zwei weitere Schiffe haben soeben den Subraum verlassen. Die Energiesignaturen weisen auf Föderationsschiffe hin. Wir werden gerufen."

„Auf den Schirm", entgegnete McMahan. Wenn das tatsächlich Föderationsschiffe waren hätten sie zu keinem besseren Zeitpunkt hier auftauchen können.

Auf dem Hauptschirm zeichnete sich einen Augenblick später das Gesicht eines Vulkaniers ab. Eines Halbvulkaniers, verbesserte sich Chief McMahan, als er Captain Sorek von der U.S.S. POLARIS erkannte. Diesen Vulkanier mit halbromulanischen Wurzeln umgab ein gewisses Fluidum des Mysteriösen. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand behaupteten einige Offiziere der Flotte, Sorek habe einst eine verdeckte Operation für eine geheime Organisation der Regierung durchgeführt. Ob etwas Wahres daran war, wusste McMahan nicht zu sagen, aber eins stand zweifelsfrei fest: Was seine Fähigkeit auf dem Gebiet der Taktischen Planung anging, stand Sorek Captain Dheran in nichts nach, obwohl seine Spezialität mehr den Bereich Aufklärung berührte.

 _Das hat der Getupfte einmalig hin bekommen,_ dachte der Chief ironisch. _Zusammen können Dheran und Sorek noch gefährlichere Einsätze ausknobeln, als jeder für sich allein. Das ist doch deren Lieblingssport!_

Laut sagte der Chief: „Ich grüße Sie, Captain. Wir haben eine Transwarpsignatur außerhalb des Systems angemessen. Vor nicht ganz einer Minute ist dort ein Schiff auf Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit gegangen. Wir waren im Begriff festzustellen, wer da kommt. Captain Dheran und sechs weitere Offiziere der ICICLE gelten als vermisst, darum führe ich das Kommando. Wir haben einen Trupp MACO´s und unseren Wissenschaftsoffizier auf deren Spur angesetzt."

Captain Sorek verzog keine Miene als er sagte: „Danke, Lieutenant-Commander. Admiral Tarun hat die POLARIS und die WINDTALKER hierher entsandt, nachdem die ENDEAVOUR bei STRATEGIC STARBASE 71 eingetroffen war. Er schien besorgt zu sein, nur ein einzelnes Schiff auf die Subraumanomalien, die sein Schiff angemessen hatte, angesetzt zu haben. Konnten Sie mittlerweile herausfinden, worum es sich dabei handelt?"

McMahan nickte: „Ja, Sir. Diese Subraumanomalien wurden durch eine Art Transporternetz auf galaktischer Ebene ausgelöst. Möglicherweise eine Fehlfunktion in diesem System. Diese Transporter arbeiten auf Transwarp-Ebene und scheinen noch weitaus effektiver zu funktionieren, als die Transwarp-Antriebe der Borg, wie unser Wissenschaftsoffizier heraus fand."

Sorek entschied: „Wir werden das System halten und warten, bis das MACO-Kommando wieder zurück ist. Was danach geschieht hängt ganz vom Erfolg oder Misserfolg des Teams ab."

„So dick ist meine Oma auch", kommentierte der Chief die Entscheidung des halbvulkanischen Captains gemurmelt, getreu der Devise, dass er zu _diesem_ Resultat auch von allein gekommen wäre.

Captain Sorek verriet mit keiner Miene, ob er die Worte des Kanadiers gehört hatte, sondern befahl sachlich: Gehen Sie vorübergehend auf halben Impuls, bis die WINDTALKER und die POLARIS aufgeschlossen haben. Wenn wir gezwungen sind uns zu verteidigen, dann werden wir gemeinsam zuschlagen. Sorek, Ende."

„Kalt, wie ein Fisch", kommentierte McMahan missmutig, obwohl er erleichtert war, zwei so erfahrene Captains, wie Sorek und Linara an seiner Seite zu wissen. Von der Bajoranerin Linara Enari erzählte man sich, sie habe vor einigen Jahren sogar mal einem Admiral in den Hintern getreten hätte, und dazu gehörte schon was. _Wenn jetzt auch noch Dheran da gewesen wäre,_ überlegte McMahan, _dann hätte man die richtige Partie bei einander gehabt um den Teufel persönlich aus der Hölle zu holen._

Mit diesen Gedanken konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Hauptschirm. „Taktisch, Mister Farok. Wann werden wir das unbekannte Schiff abfangen?"

„Falls wir wieder auf vollen Impuls gehen, wenn uns die WINDTALKER und die POLARIS erreicht haben, in etwa in zehn Minuten, Sir. Die Jagdstaffeln sind startklar."

„Danke, Mister Farok. Grimmig lehnte sich der Chief zurück. In zehn Minuten ging der Tanz los und er würde beweisen müssen, was er konnte...

C C C

Etwas mehr als acht Minuten später meldete Farok: „Das fremde Schiff misst weniger als einhundert Meter und weist keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit bekannten Borg-Typen auf. Moment, Sir, wir werden von dem fremden Schiff gerufen."

Statt den Borg-Standardsatz zu vernehmen baute sich auf dem Hauptschirm überlebensgroß das Abbild von Captain Tar´Kyren Dheran auf. Finster blickte er den Chief an und sagte schneidend: „Wenn Sie uns eins auf den Pelz brennen, Chief, dann können Sie etwas erleben, wenn wir wieder an Bord sind."

McMahan starrte ungläubig auf den Bildschirm und erkannte nun auch Commander Mancharella, als der Captain einen Schritt rückwärts machte. „Ach, Sie beide sind es", entfuhr es McMahan schließlich. Wo befinden Sie sich, Sir? Wir haben eine Transwarpsignatur angemessen."

„Ja, wir sind es nur", knurrte Dheran. „Wir befinden uns an Bord eines Forschungsraumschiffs der Voth. Forra Gegen, der derzeitige Anführer des Ältestenrats der Voth war so freundlich, uns aus der Verlegenheit zu helfen und hierher zu bringen. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie mein Schiff hierher bringen, damit wir an Bord kommen können."

„Aye, Captain", bestätigte McMahan und langsam zeichnete sich Freude und Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht ab. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein und er hakte nach: „Wissen Sie, wo Ihre Begleiter geblieben sind, Sir?"

„Wir wurden getrennt", erklärte Dheran knapp. „Alles weitere, wenn der Commander und ich wieder an Bord der ICICLE sind. Dheran Ende."

Die Freude und Erleichterung auf der Brücke war fast greifbar. Der Captain und Commander Mancharella lebten und würden schon bald wieder an Bord sein.

Lou-Thorben Ivarsson drehte sich zu McMahan um und erlaubte sich ein gelöstes Lächeln, was bei ihm einem Euphoriesturm gleich kam. „Das nenne ich eine gute Nachricht, Sir. Den Captain und den Commander hätten wir schon mal."

Der Chief grinste schief: „Wenn Sie das in drei Wochen auch noch für eine gute Nachricht halten, dann gebe ich einen im _SEVENTYFIRST CLUB_ aus, Lieutenant."

Ivarsson lachte verstehend: „Na, kommen Sie, Chief, so schlimm ist Dheran auch wieder nicht."

„Sie müssen nach Dherans Eskapaden auch nicht das gesamte Schiff wieder zusammenflicken", giftete McMahan, schon wieder halb besänftigt. „Ein Wunder, dass die ICICLE noch nicht endgültig auseinander gefallen ist."

„Vielleicht kann unser neuer XO seine Ambitionen, das Schiff zu zerlegen, ja bremsen", versuchte Ivarsson den Chief zu ködern.

Der Kanadier machte eine wiegende Geste mit der Hand.

Im nächsten Moment entstanden zwischen ihnen zwei Energiewirbel, aus denen sich die Konturen von Tar´Kyren Dheran und Pasqualina Mancharella herausschälten. Noch bevor die wirbelnden Energiefasern des Voth´schen Transporters völlig verblassten, öffnete Dheran den Mund und verlangte: „Statusbericht, Chief!"

McMahan warf Ivarsson einen vielsagenden Blick zu und antwortete dann: „Lieutenant-Commander Tal´Inuray Filiz ist Ihnen mit dem Chefwissenschaftler und fünf MACO´s gefolgt. Wir warten immer noch auf die Rückkehr dieser Sieben. Sechs weitere MACO´s sichern den Portalstützpunkt."

„Danke, Chief." Der Captain blickte über die Schulter zu Lieutenant Farok und wies ihn an: „Informieren Sie die Captains Sorek und Linara, dass wir an Bord sind und zum zweiten Planeten zurückkehren." An den Chief gewandt meinte er: „Bitte übernehmen Sie noch für eine halbe Stunde, der Commander und ich haben uns eine heiße Dusche redlich verdient. Außerdem wird es Zeit diese MACO-Anzüge wieder zurück zu geben. Und setzen Sie bitte Lieutenant Lazar auf die Verlustliste. Gefallen im Einsatz."

„Aye, Captain", bestätigte der Kanadier und blickte den beiden betroffen hinterher, als sie einträchtig Richtung Turbolift-2 gingen. Es konnte eine Täuschung sein, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, als wäre etwas anders geworden, im Vergleich zu vorher; irgend etwas, dass er nicht wirklich definieren konnte. Er verwarf diesen Gedanken, als das Abbild von Captain Sorek erneut auf dem Hauptschirm erschien.

Nachdem der Chief den Halbvulkanier weisungsgemäß unterrichtet hatte, bedankte sich Sorek distanziert. „Danke, Lieutenant-Commander. Übrigens, bestellen sie liebe Grüße."

McMahan starrte verständnislos auf den Bildschirm. „Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz, Captain. Wen soll ich grüßen?"

„Ihre übergewichtige Großmutter", erwiderte Sorek trocken, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Im nächsten Moment hatte er die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Der Chief blickte sich lauernd auf der Brücke um.

Ivarsson und Charall grinsten offen, ein Ensign an der astrometrischen Station hustete verdächtig laut und die übrigen sieben Uniformierten beherrschten sich so mustergültig, dass McMahan unwillkürlich die Luft anhielt. „Äußerst beeindruckend!" lobte er dann. „Die sieben Unerschütterlichen werden wohl als Erste eine neue Anekdote auf dem Schiff in Umlauf bringen: Chief McMahan und die fette Oma, oder so ähnlich." Er setzte sich grimmig in den Sessel des Captains und nahm sich vor künftig seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten, wenn er sich mit Vulkaniern unterhielt.

C C C

Noch bevor Dheran wieder auf der Brücke erschien, meldete Lieutenant Farok dem Chief, dass Tal´Inuray Filiz und ihr Team mit den restlichen vier Vermissten wieder auf dem Planeten aufgetaucht waren. „Lieutenant-Commander Harling scheint sehr, wie soll ich es nennen, aufgeregt zu sein. Er sprach von neuen, profunden Erkenntnissen."

„Darum soll sich unsere Wissenschaftliche Abteilung kümmern", versetzte McMahan und blickte unwillkürlich zum Turbolift-2, als Dheran zusammen mit Commander Mancharella herein kam.

 _Die haben sich wohl verabredet,_ dachte der Kanadier bei sich. Auch jetzt, frisch geduscht und neu eingekleidet, sahen beide noch reichlich mitgenommen aus. Der Chief informierte Dheran und den XO.

Pasqualina Mancharella wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Dheran und erklärte: „Danke, Mister McMahan, ich übernehme." An den Steuermann gewandt sagte sie: „Mister Ivarsson, geben sie Alles was die Impulstriebwerke hergeben, ich möchte unsere Leute so schnell wie möglich aufnehmen. Lieutenant Farok: Unterrichten Sie Captain Enari, wenn wir alle Besatzungsmitglieder wieder an Bord haben. Als Dienstältester Captain wird sie, während des Rückfluges das Kommando über unseren kleinen Pulk übernehmen."

Sie setzte sich auf die Kante ihrer Sessels; die Hände leicht auf die Lehnen gelegt, wobei sie einen Fuß vor setzte, den anderen etwas nach hinten.

McMahan musterte sie kurz, bevor er zu Ivarsson ging, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihm zu raunte: „Vergessen Sie es. _Die_ Runde geht einwandfrei an den Captain."

Der Steuermann warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter und ahnte, was der Chief damit gemeint hatte. Na, dass konnte ja noch heiter werden, falls er Recht behielt.

Zwanzig Minuten später, war die Besatzung der U.S.S. ICICLE, bis auf den gefallenen Lieutenant Lazar, wieder komplett.

Captain Dheran hatte in seinem Bereitschaftsraum zuerst den Bericht von Lieutenant-Commander Tal´Inuray Filiz entgegen genommen. Kaum, dass die Andorianerin den Raum verlassen hatte, erschien Jörn Harling auf der Brücke und meldete sich beim Captain an. Wenige Minuten danach beorderte Dheran Commander Mancharella zu sich.

Die Spanierin übergab das Kommando vorübergehend an Ivarsson und begab sich in den Bereitschaftsraum des Captains. Der wies zur Sitzgruppe, wo es sich Harling bereits bequem gemacht hatte.

Harling begann umständlich davon zu berichten, wie er an den cryllianischen Holowürfel geraten war, bevor er zum Kern seiner Ausführungen kam und sagte: „Wir haben nebenbei auch die restlichen Daten und Datenfragmente gesichtet und dabei Hinweise auf ein Gerät gefunden, dass wir zuerst für eine Tarnvorrichtung hielten. Doch Ensign Corin, den ich hinzu zog, wegen seiner Affinität zu technischen Dingen, brachte mich darauf, dass es sich möglicherweise um ein noch wertvolleres Gerät handeln könnte. Corin vertritt die Ansicht, dass dieses Gerät möglicherweise dazu bestimmt ist, die Mischfrequenzen von Tarnvorrichtungen anzumessen und getarnte Schiffe somit orten und sichtbar machen zu können, wenn es zwischen Sensorphalanx und Ortungsschirm geschaltet wird. Allerdings waren wir uns beide nicht sicher, ob diese Daten komplett sind, und wenn ja, ob wir in der Lage sein werden, das Gerät nach zu bauen."

Dheran und Pasqualina blickten den Wissenschaftler erstaunt an. Beide kannten Harling als seriösen Offizier, der keine wilden Vermutungen von sich gab, sondern auf harten Fakten beharrte. Schließlich meinte Dheran: „Haben Sie schon das Material gesichtet, dass uns der Voth, Forra Gegen, überlassen hat?"

Harling nickte. „Diese Daten beinhalten sehr komplexe Bauteile und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Föderationstechnik in der Lage sein wird, dieses Gerät zum Anmessen von Dimensionssprüngen herzustellen, noch kann ich sagen, was es zu leisten im Stande ist."

Dheran gab dem Wissenschaftler zu verstehen, dass er damit entlassen war, indem er sagte: „Danke, Mister Harling, das wäre soweit alles."

Pasqualina erhob sich ebenfalls, doch Dheran gab ihr einen Wink noch zu bleiben. Der Andorianer wartete, bis Harling den Bereitschaftsraum verlassen hatte. Dann trat er dicht zu ihr, blickte in ihre dunkelbraunen Augen und sagte ungewohnt sanft: „Ich möchte, dass du eins weißt, Pasqualina. Der Kuss, den ich dir während unserer Gefangenschaft gab..."

Dheran suchte nach Worten und fügte schließlich hinzu: „Mein Herz ist momentan nicht frei, wenn du verstehst, was ich damit sagen will."

„Commodore Carey", nickte Pasqualina gepresst und erkannte in Dherans Augen, dass sie den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

„Ja", bestätigte der Andorianer. „Zuerst muss ich diese alte Geschichte endgültig klären, auf die eine oder andere Weise."

„Rechne damit, dass ich am Ball bleiben werde", meinte die Spanierin entschlossen und trat ganz nahe an ihn heran. Im nächsten Moment gab sie ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte dann verschmitzt: „Damit du es nicht zu leicht hast, du liebst doch die Herausforderung, nicht wahr?"

Verwundert sah Dheran Commander Mancharella an. Als sie seinen Bereitschaftsraum verließ, blickte er ihr nachdenklich hinterher und dachte dabei: „Irdische Frauen - da kenne sich einer aus."

C C C

Die drei Kampfschiffe der 5. Taktischen Flotte erreichten, zwei Tage später ohne Zwischenfälle das Forlan-System. Über eine Stunde lang erstatteten Captain Dheran und Commander Mancharella Admiral Tarun Bericht und händigten ihm dabei die beiden Datenträger aus. Als Dheran auf die für Lieutenant Lazar am Vortag stattgefundene Trauerzeremonie zu sprechen kam hatte der Admiral sein Bedauern über den tragischen Verlust geäußert und versprochen, sich umgehend um Ersatz zu kümmern.

Als Dheran und Pasqualina schließlich das Büro des Admirals verlassen hatten und sie im Turbolift zum Hangar der Scheibensektion-1 unterwegs waren, fragte die Spanierin, noch immer fassungslos über die letzten Worte des Andorianers zu Tarun: „Hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können, dass du dem Admiral vorschlägst, mir die Ehrenmedaille in Tritanium zu verleihen? Wofür überhaupt?"

Dheran fixierte sie mit seinem Blick. „Dafür, dass du die ICICLE hervorragend kommandiert hast, im Gefecht mit den Gorn, zum Beispiel. Der Getupfte scheint das ganz ähnlich gesehen zu haben, oder er hätte nicht so bereitwillig zugestimmt." Er grinste hintergründig, bevor er hinzu fügte: „Und ich an deiner Stelle würde diese Auszeichnung nicht als Belohnung sehen, sondern eher als Verpflichtung. Von nun an wird man mehr von dir erwarten."

Sie verließen den Turbolift an einer belebten Gangkreuzung. Pasqualina bedauerte, nun wieder das unpersönliche _Sie_ benutzen zu müssen, da sie nicht länger unter sich waren.

„Haben Sie deshalb den zweiten Christopher-Pike-Orden, nach dem Einsatz auf Avenal VII abgelehnt, Captain?"

„Nein, Commander, ich habe ihn deshalb abgelehnt, weil man ihn nicht auch Fylara Nareen posthum verleihen wollte. Wie Sie wissen, wird dieser Orden nur an Angehörige der Flotte verliehen, und ich war der Meinung, dass Nareen ihn mehr verdient hatte, als ich. Übrigens hat sich dann Admiral Ross später auf subtile Weise revanchiert, indem er uns beiden die Ehrenmedaille in Gold verlieh. Auf diese Weise komplettierte er meine _Sammlung_ und machte mich damit zum jüngsten Sternenflottenoffizier und zum einzigen Commander, der alle Tapferkeitsorden der Föderation verliehen bekommen hatte."

Als sie die nächste Gangkreuzung erreichten, blieb Dheran stehen und erklärte: „Ich habe noch etwas auf der Station zu erledigen, Commander."

Damit bog er in den linken Gang ein.

Pasqualina Mancharella blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Sie ahnte, _wem_ er einen Besuch abstatten wollte, und sie spürte dabei einen leisen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Dann wandte sie sich abrupt ab und schlug den Weg zum Hangar ein, der die ICICLE beherbergte, wobei sie entschlossen dachte: _So leicht wirst du mir zukünftig nicht immer davonkommen._

 **ENDE**

 **STAR TREK – ICICLE wird demnächst fortgesetzt mit Band 2: „Freundschaften"**


End file.
